Pokémon Hearts
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: Pokemon start appearing in Domino City! As Kaiba would put it, "What the hell?" But there's a lot you can learn from these creatures... NOTE: as you can see this story began a few years ago, so the writing gets better as the chapters progress. When it's done I'll go back and edit the earlier chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, I don't own anything mentioned. Some Japanese person does. XD **

**This story was going to happen some time. Yeah... Please review? I'm actually having fun with this, so... yeah, I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

"I have _got_ to stop pulling all-nighters," moaned Seto Kaiba. He had spent his few sleeping hours curled up under his desk at the Kaiba Corp. building. He began to crawl out but came up too fast, banging his head on the corner. Cursing and rubbing the throbbing sore spot, he managed to get himself standing. He stretched and looked out the window before turning around and slamming into it in surprise (No, it didn't break, Kaiba's smart enough to make sure you can't fall against it and break it too).

There, on his nice oak desk, were two mouse-like creatures, each about a foot high with a base coat of yellow. One had blue markings on its coat, and the other had black markings. They were staring at him adoringly, and they seemed somehow… familiar. Kaiba glanced around the room and spotted a red fox-like creature, a little brown Teddy Bear thing, and what looked like a red-orange lizard with a fire on its tail. When they realized he was awake and standing, they turned their attention towards him. It was all so very… cute.

While frantically trying to figure out where he saw them before, they all gathered onto his desk and pushed a red rectangular object towards him. Kaiba just stared at them. After a few seconds of no movement, the black and yellow mouse pushed it a little further towards him. Finally, he decided to pick it tentatively up. It looked like a disc with a rectangle attached to it.

Suddenly, it hit him, what these creatures were. He knew the guy who created them.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not high…" Kaiba muttered, scratching his head. Why were they here, on his desk? They should only exist in some kid's Nintendo DS. "And I most definitely do not have a hangover," he added. The creatures understood this and started to laugh. Kaiba glared at them, and they stopped chuckling, but still grinned.

"I think a lack of sleep is making me hallucinate," he groaned, head still throbbing. He fingered the rectangle thing when all of a sudden, the circle popped open like an eye and started talking in a robotic voice while he had it aimed at the black and yellow mouse.

"Number 172, Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon," it said. "Electric type. It plays with others by touching tails and setting off sparks. This appears to be a test of courage."

"I was right," Kaiba said, "but I can't believe this… They can't be real…" He pointed the device at the other mouse-like creature.

"Number 312, Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. Electric type. It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks."

"Huh," Kaiba murmured. The informative device told him they were both level five and male. The Pichu and Minun touched tails and started releasing about a bazillion sparks, causing the other monsters to back away. "Hey, HEY!" Kaiba picked both of them up by the scruff of their necks and held them apart. He was surprised he could actually touch them, and that they actually felt _warm_ and _alive_. Some hallucination, huh. "If you're going to stay here," he growled, "then I expect you to behave. That means no shorting electronics out, no setting things on fire, and no destruction overall."

"Pii!"

"Myy!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes set them back on the table. He looked down when the Teddy Bear started tugging on his pant leg, one paw at its mouth and looking up cutely at him.

"Stop that," he scowled with his signature annoyed/angry look (it's all the same for him!). The small brown bear-like creature stopped for a moment, then resumed. "What?" he finally snapped. The bear patted its stomach and looked pained. "You're hungry?" The bear nodded. "Great…"

A thought came to Kaiba, and he pointed the red device at the bear. He couldn't remember what it was called, but he remembered that it told you what these things were. They were… Pokémon? He wasn't sure if this was real or just a really realistic hallucination, but he's not the one who plays the game. Mokuba probably did. That meant he'd have to get all the way home, with these five creatures.

"Number 216, Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. Normal type. It lets honey soak into its paws so it can lick them all the time. Every set of paws tastes unique." The screen that showed the picture of the bear also noted that it was roughly two feet tall (though this one was on the small side), it weight almost 19.5 pounds, and it was a girl.

He pointed it at the fox next. "Number 37, Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. Fire type. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to form more tails." It was about two feet high also, like a small dog, and was roughly 22 pounds, and it was also a girl.

He looked at the lizard, too, but first had to stop it from setting fire to the plant in the corner. "Number 4, Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Fire type. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely." It was two feet high, weighing in at almost 19 pounds, and it's a male.

"Okay," Kaiba said, closing the device and putting it back on the desk. "I have to get you guys back to my house, but nobody can see you. Got that?" Of course, if they're hallucinations, then no one would see them, right? Doesn't hurt to be careful, though, because they all felt ridiculously real and solid.

The Vulpix made a sound that sounded like "Vole!" and with her muzzle pushed six small spheres with a red top and white bottom and a button in the middle towards him. Intrigued, he picked one up and pressed the button. The ball inflated immediately.

"That's interesting," Kaiba admitted. The Minun took control and scampered up on him (much to his surprise) and onto his arm before bumping his head against the ball. The ball opened and sucked the Pokémon inside. He watched as the ball shook a bit with its button blinking red before going still. Then it opened again as the Minun forced his way out.

"Mi, Minun!!!" the Pokémon sounded. Somehow, Kaiba felt he was being told to do the same for the other four, and he did. They all let themselves be caught inside the spheres, then let themselves out again. And then he picked up the sixth one.

"If there's six spheres, and five, er, Pokémon here, then where's the sixth one?" he asked himself. This was answered immediately afterwards when the sun was suddenly blocked from his window. He spun on his heel to look at a massive white Pokémon outside the window. It opened its mouth and let out a loud, yet somewhat serene, wail.

"Number 249, Lugia," came the monotonic robot voice. Kaiba jumped, not expecting it. The Pichu had opened it for him. "The Diving Pokémon. Psychic and Flying type. It sleeps in a deep-sea trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm." Kaiba absorbed this information as the Pokémon butted its head against the window. It shattered, and it wailed again.

Kaiba looked at the ball in his hand, to the Lugia outside the building. It kept staring at him, as if waiting. There appeared to be some emotion in its eyes… adoration? Kaiba understood perfectly.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

When Kaiba got home to his mansion, the phone was ringing. He ignored it and went straight to his little brother's room. He thrust the door open, slamming it and making Mokuba jump up in his bed in shock.

"Ah, Big Brother!" he cried. "You didn't come home last night. I got – Are you okay?" Of course, Kaiba would look tired, but this was ridiculous!

"Do you notice anything strange?" he asked. "Not me… wait, no, let me start over." Mokuba looked at his flustered brother strangely, but let him continue. "Tell me, can you see this?"

Mokuba watched as Kaiba took out a red and white ball and pressed the button. A red beam of energy appeared out of it and went to the floor, forming a shape before solidifying.

"Piiii-chu!" it said happily. Mokuba laughed.

"Yeah!" he said. "It's cute! Why do you have something so adorable?"

"I don't know," Kaiba admitted. Now he was looking really tired. "They just appeared this morning…"

"Hold on, _they_?" Mokuba asked. "There's more?" As if on cue, four others popped out of similar capsules and all spoke their cry when they appeared. The overwhelming cuteness! The Authoress can hardly picture the scene without aww-ing! "Hold on," he repeated. "I know what these are… They're Pokémon! One of my friends bought the game a while back, and he's totally obsessed with them. But… why do you have them? Their cuteness seems so… unfitting for you," he confessed.

"I don't know!" Kaiba repeated, with more force. "I told you, they just appeared! I don't know where they came from!"

"Okay, okay, calm down…" Mokuba said hurriedly. "Um… It's almost time for school. I think you should stay home and sleep. You look really, really tired to me." Kaiba nodded absently, lost in thought. If Mokuba could see them, then these creatures really were real.

"I'm not tired," Kaiba protested eventually. "There's no need to skip school. Sleepiness is not an excuse anyway. Come on, let's go." He returned the Pokémon to their balls and carelessly put them in the pocket of his jacket when they shrunk to golf-ball size. Mokuba nodded and rushed to his bathroom.

He reached for his toothbrush when he noticed a shadow behind the shower curtain. Bewildered, he gently moved it aside to find what looked like a purple balloon with a face and a puff of white on top huddled there with a red rectangle thing. The item looked suspiciously like how his friend had described the Pokédex. Mokuba reached down to pick it up, and while the creature scooted away, he opened it and pointed it at the creature.

"Number 425," it said, "Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. Ghost and Flying type. A Pokémon formed by the spirits of humans and Pokémon. It loves damp, humid seasons. It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away. However, it gets pulled around instead."

"Ah!" Mokuba cried happily. "It's cute! And even better, it's mine!" He searched the room for a Pokéball and finally found one hidden in his medicine cabinet. "Come here, Drifloon," he said kindly. It floated towards him and bumped the ball on its own accord, letting itself be sucked in. From the Pokédex, Mokuba also learned that it was a female. "I'll name you later," he promised, "but I have to show Seto!" And he raced from the room, toothbrush forgotten.

Halfway down the stairs, he noticed he was still in his pajamas, so he had to run back to his room to dress. Once there and changed, he was about to leave again when a noise that sounded like "Pluhhhh!!!" came from his bed. Curious, he approached it and pulled back the sheets to find a yellow and red mouse-like monster. He picked it up, smiling, and hugged it while he opened the Pokédex again.

"Number 311, Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon. Electric type. It cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles." It was a girl.

"You're cute!" Mokuba said to the Plusle, and she rubbed her chin on his arm lovingly.

"What's taking so long," Kaiba scowled. When he saw the Pokémon Mokuba was holding, he put his face in his hands. "Oh great, not you too…"

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked. "I like these creatures. They're cute! There's this one that looks like a balloon too, it's a Drifloon!"

"That's enough!" Kaiba roared suddenly. Mokuba shrunk back, surprised. "This is ridiculous. These things can't exist, they _don't _exist!" With that, he whirled around and marched angrily out of the room. Plusle looked upset.

"It's okay," Mokuba told her. "He'll come around. Just give him time."

"Pluhhh…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers! I'm having fun with this story, so I'm hoping you're having fun reading it! Tee hee hee…**

**A special thanks to any and all who helped me or gave me ideas. That would be Were Umbreon34d and IcyLugia101. Thanks sooo much for your ideas and help! And thank you, other reviewers who are supporting me and waiting "patiently" for the next chapter.

* * *

  
**

Mokuba found another Pokéball under his pillow and Plusle let herself get caught. Then he tucked both small spheres into his vest jacket and ran to meet with his brother outside. Kaiba was waiting impatiently in front of the sleek black limousine with his arms crossed. He had forgotten about the six spheres in his pockets (if that was even possible), but Mokuba didn't bother reminding him. His brother was in a bad enough mood as it is.

"Hurry up," Kaiba snapped. "The driver will be here in a moment. Get in." Unfortunately for Kaiba (and fortunately for Mokuba) there was yet another Pokémon in the car waiting for them, next to _yet another_ Pokéball. It was short and white, with what looked like a green helmet on its head, though it looked more hair-like. When Mokuba took out his Pokédex to find out what it was, Kaiba snorted, "You're bringing _that _to school?"

"Uh-huh," Mokuba said, waving him off. Kaiba's brow furrowed as his mood changed from impatient and somewhat annoyed to full-blown exasperation.

"Number 280, Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Psychic type. It uses the horns on its heaed to sense human emotions. It is said to appear in front of cheerful emotions." **(A/N HOLY CRAP! I picked a great pokémon for Mokuba. I swear I wasn't thinking of its summary when I picked it!!!!) **It turned out to be a male, and level five, as all the pokémon so far have been, save for Lugia, who was level fifty and liked Kaiba, but wouldn't listen to him, claiming (somehow) that he had to prove his worth before it would fight for him.

"Yeah, you have fun with him," Kaiba commented, rolling his eyes. Mokuba ignored him and put Ralts in his ball. Finally, when all traces of Pokémon had vanished, the driver reappeared and started to drive them to school.

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi, wake up! You'll be late for school!" The familiar voice of his Grandpa wafted into Yugi's dreams, arousing him. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Grandpa was downstairs, opening the shop after calling up the stairs to his grandson.

"Coming, Gramps!" Yugi yelled back, pulling on his school jacket and pants. He grabbed his books when a red rectangular thing fell out from in between them and clanked to the floor. "Huh?" he spoke, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, I think I recognize this…"

"Cyndaquil!" a squeaky voice said from the chair in his room. Yugi did a double-take when he saw a mousish (dogish?) creature with short black fur on top and yellowish fur on its stomach. "Cynd-uh!"

"Hey, you're kinda cute," the short boy said, picking it up. "What are you?" The little monster used its long nose to nudge the rectangle thing he was still holding. "Oh, I should use this, then." He pointed it at the creature.

"Number 155, Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Fire type. It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously."

"Flames?" Yugi echoed, holding the Cyndaquil in front of him. "I don't see any flames…" Suddenly, fire erupted from its back, and it made another noise that sounded like "Send-a-quill!" He had to force himself not to drop it. "Ah, I see…" He glanced around the room, saw a Pokéball, and captured the creature. "I wonder if Kaiba knows of this. I should call him." He picked up the phone in the hopes of reaching the Rich Boy before he went out again, but no one picked up. "Ah, I'll just see him at school," he said.

"YUGI!" Grandpa bellowed again.

"Coming!"

* * *

The schoolyard was as busy as ever in the morning. Yugi was about to enter the building when Joey and Tristan dashed up to him and pulled him around the corner of the building.

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed, out of breath. "The weirdest thing happened this morning!"

"Yeah, it happened to me too," Tristan added, equally as exhausted.

"These creatures, the thingy called it a Pokémon – whatever that is – five of them appeared wherever I went this morning! And worst of all, four of the five looked like dogs! The humiliation!"

"What humil–" Yugi started, before remembering what Kaiba always called him. "Did you bring them?"

"Yeah, he did too," Joey replied, jabbing an elbow at Tristan before pulling out five red spheres. Pokéballs. Tristan pulled out six. "I don't know why I only have five and he has six, but, here they are…"

"Okay," Yugi sighed and pulled out five balls also. He had found four other Pokémon in various places like his bathroom; in the plant in the front of the shop; in his closet; and one had even broken through a park fence that he passed by every day to get to school. "It happened to me too. It's really weird, but no one else seems to be talking about it, so I think we should keep it a secret."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed, "unless we want to embarrass ourselves in front of the school with wild claims." The first school bell rang, and students began to flood inside.

"Let's go!" Joey said, starting to dart towards the doors. When he noticed Yugi wasn't following, he asked, "What's up?"

"Kaiba," Yugi said. "I want to talk to him about this, see if anything happened to him, too."

"Come on, not Moneybags," Joey groaned. "Why do you think something weird happened to him?"

"I dunno," Yugi shrugged. "A feeling. It's just that, when something weird happens to us, usually he's involved too. I'll meet you guys inside, I've still got time."

"Okay, if you say so," Joey said trustfully, grabbing Tristan and running inside.

* * *

Kaiba was almost late. The driver had been distracted halfway there, and got into a fender bender and was pulled over. So Kaiba was forced to walk as his driver took care of the dirty business (hey, he was paying for it…). So not only was it a surprise to find Yugi waiting for him in the empty front yard of the school, it also just made him angrier. Yami had taken over.

"What the hell do you want!?" he snapped.

"Some strange things have been going on," Yami said. "I know that I am involved, but what I want to know is if you are too."

_Wait, it's been happening to him, too!?!?_ Kaiba thought frantically, surprised in that unbelieving way of his. He very nearly took a step back, but caught himself just in time.

"What makes you think that?" he snarled. Yami sighed and took out one Pokéball.

"Do you recognize this?" Yami asked, watching Kaiba's eyes closely. Indeed, a flicker of recognition glimmered in them momentarily, before he flat out denied it. "Cool it," Yami ordered. "I know you recognize this. Don't lie to me!"

"I don't believe you," Kaiba scowled, preparing to push past the shorter guy.

"Hold on!" Yami ordered, loudly and forcefully. Almost against his will, the CEO stopped. Yami pressed the button and out popped a small red-orange creature with a huge head and teeth. "This is a Trapinch, Kaiba, a Pokémon, as I suspect you know. I think you have some creatures very much like this one."

"You lie!" Kaiba bellowed at the same time the five Balls in his pocket activated and out popped the five small pokémon from before. (Think Misty in the anime with her Psyduck)

"Vullll!!!"

"Myy!"

"Pii!"

"Chaaaar!"

"Arroooooo…" (whatever Teddiursa makes!)

Kaiba's eyes widened in anger. "What the hell are you doing!" He yelled at them. "Get out of my life!! You don't exist!"

The pokémon looking up at him from his feet just kept staring lovingly. He was almost prepared to kick them.

"Kaiba!" Yami said again. "These creatures _do_ exist. I don't know why they're here, but acknowledging that they are indeed here is the first step in getting them back to where they belong." Kaiba just growled unhappily.

The second bell rang, signaling one minute to get to class. This time Kaiba _did_ push past Yami, nearly knocking him to the ground but not caring. Kaiba's Pokémon joyfully and energetically followed him before, right in front of the doors, he finally remembered and returned them to their respective spheres. Yami returned his Trapinch to its ball too, and stared after the Rich Boy.

"**What are we going to do?"** Yami said to Yugi through the mind link.

**Well, we should probably stay in school,** Yugi replied. **I mean, we wouldn't want Gramps on my tail for playing hooky, now, would we?**

"**You're right,"** Yami said. **"We can figure this all out after class."

* * *

  
**

The school day passed with relatively no action. The only thing of interest knowing was that Joey's team beat Yugi's team in baseball in P.E. and they all seemed to have a test in every other class. Overall, it was a very tiring seven-and-a-half hours.

Téa was sick that day, so Yugi – no, Yami – rounded up Joey and Tristan quickly, so that they could get to Kaiba before he left the school and wasn't heard of for the rest of the day.

"I still don't see why we have to include Rich Boy in everything," Joey moaned as they ran towards the front doors of the school building.

"Kaiba has some of these creatures with him, too!" Yami pointed out. "We need to round up as many people as possible who have them."

"What makes you think Kaiba has them?" Tristan asked.

"I saw them myself," Yami replied. "And he was none too happy about them, so beware of his temper."

"Here's a random thought," Joey added. "Where's Bakura?"

"He was sick today too," Tristan replied, "like Téa. There's some kind of bug going around."

"Look! There's Kaiba!" Yami said suddenly, pointing ahead. "But what's he doing?"

Kaiba was standing still, his back towards them as they slowed to a silent walk. His arms were crossed, and he appeared to be talking to someone. Yami, Joey, and Tristan crept forward until they were in earshot.

"…I was hoping to avoid most of the Geek Squad, but you had to come along, didn't you?" he snarled.

"I want to ask some questions to you," the other person said. Yami recognized it as Bakura's! Yami Bakura, that is. "These… creatures. They've been appearing, and it's not my fault. So now I'm blaming you. What are these things and where have they come from!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kaiba snapped. "Whatever it is, it is not my fault. If you'll excuse me, I have a kinsman to pick up from the middle school." **(A/N "Kinsman" is what you get when my English class reads Romeo and Juliet) **The CEO shoved the shorter blanchette aside and strode out. Bakura watched Kaiba go for a bit before he noticed Yami.

"Pharaoh!" he said. "Kaiba was lying, wasn't he!?"

"Indeed," Yami replied. "But it is not his fault that these monsters have been appearing to certain persons. He is merely a victim, like me, Joey, Tristan, even, apparently, you. We _have_ to get these things back to where they came from, but that requires everyone's cooperation, including you and Kaiba."

Yami Bakura crossed his arms. "As if, Pharaoh. I would never help you." After a moment's pause, he added, "Alright fine, but just this once. We can't have… monsters roaming around my territory."

"We need to get Téa now," Yami said.

"I'll go get her!" Tristan offered. "After all, I can drive."

"Lemme come too," Joey demanded. Tristan shrugged, and the two left together.

To Yami Bakura, Yami said, "See if you can find anyone else who have… 'Pokémon,' but be discreet about it."

"And what will you do?" Bakura asked, reluctantly accepting his job.

"I'm going to have to convince Kaiba."

* * *

"Oh F–––" swore Kaiba, staring down the rogue Pokémon.

Kaiba did not actually have to pick up Mokuba. He had just used that excuse to escape the annoying blanchette Brit. He _did_ have to get home, however, and since it was a rather nice day, and his company wasn't immediately dying, he decided to walk.

Bad choice.

First, the fangirls had tried to swarm him, so he had to duck into some ratty old alleyways. He followed this path for a while, sticking to the cleaner alleys. However, upon entering a seemingly deserted one, _this_ thing had popped out, angry and raring to fight. It looked like a brown ostrich with three heads and pink tail feathers.

Great. Another hallucination for him to be annoyed at.

Another one appeared behind him, trapping him in, and they started squawking angrily. Then, they all opened their beaks, and something glowed in them.

"Crap." Three different colored beams shot from the beaks, directly at him. It was Tri-Attack, a devastating move. Kaiba threw himself to the ground, cursing, and the attacks collided in the air above him, exploding. The jolt alerted the Pokémon in his pocket, much to his [dis]concern, and Pichu and Minun burst out of their spheres, yelling their war cries. The birds squawked more and more, their wrath rising.

"Piiii-chu!" the little electric mouse cried, throwing out its cute stubby arms protectively in front of Kaiba, facing the first bird. Minun mimicked him on the other side. Pichu looked back at him, expectantly.

"Uh… What the hell do you want me to do?" he asked the Pokémon, frustrated. Pichu punched his own cheeks, where electricity was stored. He turned back to the enemy and let loose a jolt of electricity, hurting himself in the process. Kaiba glanced back at the Minun behind him, who had covered himself in sparks and was now leaping towards the foe. Both birds were shocked, but instead of being defeated, they only got angrier.

Kaiba stood up again, scooping up the little mice Pokémon. The birds (which he later found out were Dodrio) started approaching him quickly. The Dodrio lunged at Kaiba with their beaks outstretched for a Peck attack. The CEO pressed himself against the wall of the alleyway and the two birds collided, tangling up in their long necks. He used this distraction to race out of the vicinity.

He didn't stop running until he got home, but when he got there, a very unhappy-making surprise awaited him.

Yami, talking to Mokuba. Both of them with five Pokémon each.

* * *

**I just have one request: If you are a horny yaoi fangirl, please leave and don't review... XDDD Nah, I'm just kidding. Though there MAY have been some suggestive lines in this chapter, I ask of you, PLEASE don't draw attention to it. I do not like Yaoi. I respect your opinions, but I assure, there is none of that in here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for any delay. I got banned from the computer (basically) for every day except for Saturday. So if you're expecting something, usually it'll be on Saturday, until I get A's on my report card…**

**With this story, I'm trying not to make Pokémon so… childish. Thus, they are going to have short fur, scales, leathery skin, etc. It's like they actually are there. ^.^  
**

**

* * *

**

"Mokuba!" Kaiba roared, striding towards them angrily. "What are you doing!?"

"Ah, Seto!" Mokuba stuttered. "These pokémon found me on their own!" He gestured to the Drifloon, the Plusle, the Raltz, something that looked like a bundle of vines with red shoes and white eyes, and a cute blue dog-like thing standing on two legs. A Tangela and a Riolu. Near Yami were the Cyndaquil, the Trapinch, a purple ghost (Sableye), a small blue elephant (Phanpy), and a strange looking thing known as Bagon.

"Kaiba," Yami cut in. "We need y–"

At this point, the forgotten Pichu woke up and cried, "Piii-chu!" Kaiba looked down at the two yellow mice in his arms and Mokuba and Yami stared at him.

"Ehhh…" Kaiba was speechless. How could he have forgotten about things he was _holding? _The Minun looked at him to and opened its mouth in a wide grin. The Minun looked around, saw the Plusle, and leaped out of Kaiba's arms to go meet it. They nuzzled and hit it off just fine and dandy.

Pichu made no move to escape, so, not wanting to just drop it – Kaiba's not THAT cold – he kept holding it.

"Wow, Kaiba," Yami teased, "I didn't know you were so attached to adorable things."

"Shut up," Kaiba grumbled.

"Well, you _do_ look a lot less intimidating with a Pichu in your arms," Yami pointed out jokingly. The Pichu was as happy as a mouse in a cracker box, and you could almost see the little red hearts floating around his head. You can just imagine Kaiba with his annoyed glare, and a cute, jolly little yellow thing in his arms.

"I told you to shut up!" Kaiba reminded the spikey-haired boy harshly.

"Yes, ahem," coughed Yami. "Back to the reason I'm here. As we both know, we can't just keep these creatures here in our world."

"Oh gosh, we wouldn't want that!" mocked Kaiba. The Pichu rubbed his cheek against Kaiba's shirt, causing the CEO's hair to start to stand up. Kaiba grumbled and used a free hand to smooth his chestnut hair down.

"No, we wouldn't," Yami continued. "But I've sent someone to try and find all the people who have been in contact with these… Pokémon. Once that is done, we can figure out what to do n–"

"Cool it," Kaiba interrupted, "I don't care. Solve this without me, I'm tired and agitated and you sure as hell don't make me feel better." With that he pushed past Yami and entered his house, where he laid on the couch and closed his eyes. Not before, of course, he took the Pichu and the Minun and put them back into their Pokéballs. He took off his white jacket (with the other Pokéballs in it as well) and set it on a chair before falling asleep for the first time in… a long time. A busy guy like him doesn't get a lot of quality sleep, you know.

As Mokuba and Yami continued to converse outside in the warm sun, Kaiba's five adorable pokémon escaped from their spheres. The Teddiursa looked at the others before ambling off to the kitchen to do who-knows-what. The Vulpix and the Charmander looked at each other, nodded, and headed off in the same direction. The Pichu and the Minun stayed in the same room and looked at Kaiba's sleeping form, wondering what to do. Kaiba was lying on his back, one hand on his chest and one leg bent up. He looked… peaceful.

The two mice Pokémon conversed in there language, otherwise indiscernible to the human ear. Here is a rough translation, with Minun speaking first:

"What do we do?"

"Hmm… I have an idea."

"What is it? You're ideas are always pretty fun."

"Our master is a pretty crabby person, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he seems like a totally different person asleep. I want to take this moment to snuggle with him!"

"But if he wakes up, you're dead!"

"I wanna get close to him, but he pushes everyone away. He's got to learn to open up, and he can't really understand our language, how else can he?"

"No, I guess not, you're right…"

And so, the Pichu jumped up on the couch and pushed his head under Kaiba's arm so that it looked like Kaiba had an arm draped over him. The Pichu squirmed to get comfortable first, and then closed his eyes peacefully. The Minun, bored, went to go find something to do elsewhere.

Outside, Joey and Tristan returned with Téa and saw Mokuba and Yami talking as their pokémon played together.

"Yugi!" Joey called, waving. "Mokuba, you too?"

"You too?" Mokuba echoed. "Yeah, I guess so. Aren't these guys cute?"

Téa nodded appreciatively. "I have some too," she said. "I explained how I found them to Joey and Tristan on the way here," she added to Yami. She took out six Pokéballs and released the creatures inside. Out came an ugly pink thing (Happiny, pre-evolution of Chansey), and heart shaped thing with eyes (Luvdisc), a cute pink balloon-like thing (Igglybuff), a spherical seal (Spheal), a blue monster (Mudkip), and a purple butterfly (Butterfree).

"Wow, Téa!" Mokuba exclaimed. "They're so adorable! Did you name any of them?"

"Not yet," she told him, when in reality the thought never crossed her mind. "did you?"

"Mhmm, it's hard to think them up, but I did." Téa smiled kindly and returned her pokémon to their respective orbs.

"So Yugi," Tristan said, "Any idea what we're going to do?"

"Not yet," Yami said, "and Kaiba's definitely not going to help us. Bakura is, though, and he's out searching for more people with these creatures."

"I'll help you guys," Mokuba piped up. "Since my brother isn't. Actually, I can try to convince him?"

"You can try," Joey sighed, "but I doubt you'll get anywhere with him.

"Aww, come on Joey," Mokuba insisted. "I'm going to try anyway. Be right back, guys!" With that, Mokuba turned and ran into the Kaiba Mansion. He found his older brother on the couch, actually _sleeping_ with his Pichu snuggled under one arm. The little boy smiled upon this peaceful (and charming) scene for a second before gently shaking the CEO awake. Kaiba's eyes fluttered open and looked at his little brother before pushing the Pichu away and sitting up.

"What is it?" he asked, leaning forward onto his knees. The Pichu sat next to him and looked up at him with this lovable expression. Kaiba ignored the Pokémon.

"Well…" Mokuba started uncertainly, rocking on his heels. Kaiba immediately understood, and grew angry.

"That's just great," he fumed, "you go work with them, but don't even try to convince _me_! Leave me out of this, I have enough things on my hands as it is!"

"Okay fine," Mokuba moped, "whatever." He left abruptly, returning to the outside. The Pichu tugged on the sleeve of the CEO's shirt.

"Piiiichuuu…" the creature whined. Kaiba glared at it before standing up abruptly and going to his large bedroom upstairs. There, on his desk in delicate handwriting, sat a note, saying:

_Mr. Kaiba:_

_I realize that you want answers, but do not wish to act with others. I have the answers you seek. Meet me at this address, and I shall tell you. For free. Information should not be guarded._

_128743892F14 (AN I'm not going to make a real made-up address)_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Informer_

"Now that's interesting…" Kaiba mused. He checked his watch. It was still mid-afternoon. "Great, now I can meet this informer." Looking out a window, he saw that Yami and the others were still there. So instead, he went to a different window and climbed out of it. Without him knowing, the Pichu followed him.

Kaiba quickly walked to the address and looked discretely around. No one was there, and that place was a dump. But then a deep voice whispered from a dark alley, "In here, Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba swiveled his head to try and get a look at the informer, but it was too dark. Suspicious and cautious, he stepped into the shrouded alley way. He could see a pair of deep blue-violet eyes looking at him. The alley was a dead end one, and the sun was beginning to set behind it.

"Are you my informer?" Kaiba asked.

"Indeed I am," said the eyes. They blinked once before continuing. "I understand that you are the owner of six creatures known as Pokémon." Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know so much about me?" he inquired.

"I can see into the depths of your mind," said the eyes. "They reveal much about you." Kaiba felt his lip twitch in annoyance. "I see also that you do not believe in magic and the supernatural. Well, I am natural, and my powers are purely natural, for they come with me."

"What are you?" Kaiba snarled.

"Piiichu!" came a small voice. A yellow blur came between his legs and stopped in front of him, throwing out stubby furry arms. The eyes narrowed.

"You vermin!" screamed the eyes at the mouse pokémon. "I hate you all!" The owner of the eyes stuck out a hand, which only had three lavender fingers that were thick and round at the tips. It glowed in a shadowy aura before transferring that aura to the Pichu and Kaiba's feet. Kaiba took a step back when he noticed the eyes glow a dark purple-ish black too.

The Pichu turned back towards Kaiba, his black eyes blank and the dark aura surrounding him. Electricity started to sparkle from his energy pouches as he pressed them.

"Pichu, no!" Kaiba found himself shouting. The Pichu let loose a bolt of electricity at the CEO. Kaiba shouted in pain as he was blasted backwards on his back and slid a few paces on the harsh pavement. Fighting to keep conscious, his vision swimming, he looked up to see the electric pokémon collapse from the electricity it produced. He also saw the owner of the eyes approach him. It was a purple Pokémon, and angry and vicious one, too. It had a long purple tail, and it moved by floating slightly above the ground.

"What are you?" Kaiba repeated, this time weaker.

"I am Mewtwo," said the pokémon. He stuck out a glowing hand once again. "You _will_ help me out." And then, Kaiba's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell limp.

* * *

**I rock, I totally rock. Don't I rock?**


	4. Chapter 4

**How'd you like that last ending, huh? Mewtwo's getting' a lot of love from you reviewers, haha!**

**Ugh, this chapter was rewritten so many times. Nothing is satisfying me. The first half of this chapter really pleases me, but the ending... well, _I_ think it sucks. Let's see what you think.

* * *

**

Seto Kaiba blinked a few times before sitting up. The vicinity he was in was completely dark, pitch black; he couldn't see anything. The ground was grainy, like dirt, and when he raised a hand to rub his head, something clinked. He examined himself to discover that his ankles and wrists were chained. He tried to stand, but the chains stopped him. Instead, he shifted so that he was on his knees and crawled as far as the chains would let him (which wasn't very far at all) to try and find a wall or four. He followed the chains back to their beginnings, but they just went into the hard, cold ground. Kaiba's heart began to race; he had no idea where he was, how big the area was, how he got there…

He explored a bit more, and his hands rested on something warm with short fur. It was Pichu, he was sure of it! He felt relieved for a second before quickly shoving that feeling out of his throat. These things shouldn't exist!

"Pichu?" squeaked the little mouse cutely. The Pichu shifted and put his paws on Kaiba's hands.

"Pichu," Kaiba said suddenly, "Can you move around?"

He couldn't see anything, but he heard the pokémon give an affirmative peep.

An idea dawned on him. "Pichu," he ordered, feeling ridiculous for saying that very name. "I want you to go and get…" Kaiba flinched. "Go get Yugi, and Mokuba! See if you can find your way back to the mansion. Okay?" The Pichu gave another affirmative sound and Kaiba listened as he heard him scamper away.

"That's very creative of you," said a sinister voice. Kaiba stiffened. Mewtwo. "You know, if you two get attached to each other, the Pichu scum will evolve."

"Evolve?" Kaiba asked cautiously. He was dealing with a madman! Er… Mad-Pokémon, but same thing… He had to be careful with what he said.

"Don't tell me," laughed Mewtwo, his voice coming from everywhere, "that you don't know what pokémon _do_?" It sounded like it was resonating inside his very head! Was that even possible?

"I do know," Kaiba spat, tugging uselessly at one of the cuffs binding him to the chains. "Supposedly, you get stronger as you evolve and level up."

Mewtwo laughed, his voice having an eerie echo, kind of like how Marik's mind-slaves sounded, or a possessed man did. "Me? No, you mean them. I do not evolve. I was created!" Hate and rage spilled into Kaiba's mind. He was feeling what Mewtwo was? What? "The torture! You cannot even imagine what it felt like in that… that _tube_! When I finally gathered enough power to break free and kill them all… Yes, freedom! But now _I_ am _trapped_ again! You cannot imagine what I've gone through!"

Kaiba winced involuntarily as Mewtwo's fury ripped through his mind with only an urge to destroy. Mewtwo had stopped talking, and its mind was screaming, "Kill! Destroy! Hate! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kaiba clutched his head as it felt like it was going to explode! But suddenly, a different feeling washed over him, numbing him coldly as something from the deep trenches of his memories was dug up sadistically.

_Gozaburo looked down at him. Ice glinted in his eyes as he took his massive hand and knocked the poor boy down. The young boy was thrown several feet away with the power of the grown man. Gozaburo opened to scream at him, but the words were garbled._

The words were garbled. Probably because of Mewtwo's ferocious attacks and the suddenness of the extract.

Kaiba was knocked back by some unknown force as Mewtwo withdrew at inhuman speeds. He felt something warm trickle from his nose. Blood.

"You ass, you made me bleed!" Kaiba shouted into the darkness. But Mewtwo did not reply. Perhaps the creature had not been in the room at all, only communicating through a mind link. Either way, now it was gone, and Kaiba was tired and shivering. Oh no, he wasn't cold. He never gets cold. But he preferred to keep the memories of his past locked away, where he wouldn't have to deal. Screw the past! It's long gone!

…But why does it still haunt him so?

* * *

Pichu used all of his energy to get away from the dark place. It had taken him a little while to find a hole to squeeze through, but now that he was out, he could see that they had been put into an old rusty warehouse, much like where Yugi dueled a brainwashed Bandit Keith.

He had to do this for Seto! For his master! It was up to him to get the help of his master's friends. And maybe, after this, Seto will love him as much as he does. If that happens, he'll evolve! Pichu smiled to himself as he scampered across a low brick wall. Back home, he had seen other Pichus with trainers evolve into strong Pikachus. Now he had a trainer! If life was good with his master, he didn't really want to go back home.

Pichu hated to leave his master all alone in the dark warehouse, especially Mewtwo, but Seto had ordered him to go get help. He could save the day!

Pichu stopped at a corner and looked up at the rising moon. Had it gotten so late already? But at least the territory looked familiar. Yes, he had ridden with his master along this way when going from the office building to the mansion. He smiled again and hurried along his path.

* * *

Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan were about to leave when Mokuba stopped them. They had stayed late at the Kaiba Mansion to learn more about these Pokémon creatures from the young boy, but with the moon steadily rising, it was time to go home. However, Mokuba had come running frantically with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yugi!" he cried with tears starting to brew in his eyes. "I can't find my brother anywhere! And there's this note I found on his desk!" He thrust the paper into Yugi's hands. "Please, you gotta help me find him!"

"That's weird," Yugi commented, looking over the note and showing it to his friends.

"Yeah," Joey continued, looking at Mokuba. "Usually, _you're_ getting kidnapped!" Mokuba glared at him, but said nothing. The blond was right, after all.

"Please help me!" Mokuba pleaded again, looking at each and every face with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay," Yugi caved, "we'll help."

"Yugi!" Joey cut in. "This is Kaiba we're talking about! He'll be fine!"

Before any of them could reply with a snide remark, they heard a far off squeal of "Piiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…!"

Yugi-tachi (and Mokuba) looked around wildly before seeing a small yellow mouse rush up to them, covered in scratches and breathing heavily.

"It's my brother's Pichu!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"You sure?" Téa asked.

"Mhmm." Mokuba nodded. "Pichu was the first pokémon Seto showed me!" He bent down and picked up the furry little mouse. After the Pichu regained his breath, he began to wildly wave his arms. He jumped out of Mokuba's arms and beckoned for them to follow.

"Maybe it knows where Kaiba is," Tristan said.

"Yeah, let's follow it!" Mokuba said.

It was a good thing Pichu was bright yellow, for he was under the threat of disappearing into the shadows. Every so often, the yellow mouse pokémon checked over his shoulder to make sure his charges were still following. The group was led around many corners until they came to a warehouse, shrouded by the night.

"I wish we had flashlights, or something…" Joey mumbled, kicking the ground.

"I have a better idea," Tristan said, grinning. He took out a Pokéball and released a human-sized, red and yellow creature that stood on two legs and had a flame on its tail: Magmar.

"Good idea," Yugi said, releasing his Cyndaquil. It wasn't a lot of light, but it was enough.

They started to head towards the warehouse when Joey said, "Hey, uh, guys, aren't you one bit nervous about going in there? I mean, seriously. Last time we were in a warehouse, we almost got killed by a fire."

"We'll be fine," Mokuba said haughtily, not wanting to stop. They were so close to his brother! "Besides, we've got pokémon now."

Joey gave in, and anxiously followed the group inside the dark, cold warehouse.

* * *

Kaiba felt filthy, and his stomach ached with hunger. He couldn't remember when he had last gone without eating for so long. He hadn't had any lunch…

He sat cross-legged and tapped his fingers impatiently on the ground. Where were they? He had sent his Pichu almost two hours ago. His cuffs were really starting to burn around his bare wrists. In fact, his jacket and accessories, including the gauntlets and belts, had all mysteriously disappeared. He clutched the duel monster card-shaped locket hanging around his neck, and felt only slightly better.

Mewtwo's voice appeared in his mind once more. "I'm back, filthy human," it scowled.

"Oh there you are, I was getting lonely," Kaiba replied sarcastically. Mewtwo growled. "So, what did you do anyway?"

"I was out searching for other Legendaries," Mewtwo said.

"Care to explain why?"

"I want to get back home."

"And how will Legendary Pokémon help you?"

"If I can gather all of their power, perhaps I can open another portal and get back home!"

Kaiba stiffened. "Another portal?" he echoed. He felt hate trickle into his mind again.

"Shut up, human," Mewtwo ordered. "You ask too much. You're beginning to annoy me!"

Suddenly, Mewtwo delivered a blow to Kaiba's head telepathically. Pain roared through his brain, and white light flashed behind his eyes once before he let out a gasp of agony. Even in the darkness, spots appeared in front of his eyes as he grabbed his head with both hands. He leaned over, forehead almost touching the ground.

Mewtwo laughed. "I want you to suffer as I have!"

A sensation not unlike needles poking into his skin, Kaiba was thrown into a memory. All at once, he was looking through Mewtwo's eyes as adults in white lab coats stuck long metal syringes into him. He was without control as his own body screamed in torture.

At that time, Mokuba and the others kicked open the door, letting moonlight stream in and lighting the place dimly with the two fire pokémon. Mokuba saw his big brother keeled over and screaming in anguish and immediately cried out and ran over, Pichu hot on his heels.

"Seto!" he yelled, putting his small hands on Kaiba. "Seto, what's happening? Are you okay?"

As ironic as that last question was, it seemed to break Kaiba from his trance. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at his little brother.

"Mokuba!" he exclaimed, happily surprised. He hugged the young boy. "My plan worked, then!"

"What, the Pichu?" Joey asked. Kaiba looked up suddenly and scowled when he saw the crowd.

"Yes, the Pichu," the CEO said slowly, implying that he thought Joey's IQ to be minimal. Joey growled, but before he could say anything, Yugi inquired, "Why did you send your Pichu?"

Kaiba frowned and held up a wrist. "I'm chained," he said simply. "I can't even stand."

"Maybe we can break the chains," Tristan suggested, pulling out another Pokéball.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on now, we don't need _pokémon!_"

"It was a pokémon that trapped you here, wasn't it?" said a voice. Kaiba recognized it right away, but this time it wasn't in his head.

Mewtwo hovered down from somewhere up in the shadows. The six foot seven purple monster first turned towards Mokuba and Kaiba.

"Get away from my prisoner, human," it growled, lifting a hand and jerking it to the right. Mokuba was lifted and thrown away from his brother.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted, before turning and glaring at Mewtwo. "If you hurt my brother, you'll regret it!"

Mewtwo laughed. "You're not in the position to threaten me," it pointed out. Kaiba gritted his teeth and looked at the place where Mokuba had disappeared into the shadows. The young boy was probably knocked out. Then, Kaiba glanced past Mewtwo and stared pleadingly at Yugi and his friends. It pained him to ask for help, but…

Yugi saw the pain and hopelessness in Kaiba's eyes and pulled out another Pokéball. He released Sableye. If he remembered correctly, Mewtwo was psychic, and psychic was weak against ghost. "Go, Sableye!" he ordered. "Use Shadow Sneak!"

The Sableye disappeared into the darkness and reappeared behind Mewtwo to whack it with a shrouded claw. However, Mewtwo deftly dodged it and sent it flying away with a powerful Psycho Cutter.

Mewtwo chuckled again. "You cannot hope to defeat me with such weak pokémon!" he cried. Yugi and the others gritted there teeth and sent out more pokémon to fight.

Pichu had crept back over to Kaiba without anyone noticing. To get his master's attention, he nudged with his head against the CEO's arm.

"Pichu?" Kaiba whispered, surprised. He looked down in the dim light, straining to see the yellow furball. He glanced back to where Mokuba disappeared, and to where Yugi and the others were fighting Mewtwo before looking back at the mouse Pokémon. Téa had used her Butterfree in an attempt to make Mewtwo fall asleep with Sleep Powder, but it had missed.

Kaiba put a hand on the Pichu's head. "I hate to say this," he said, "but I'm proud of you…"

"Piiiiichu!" Pichu replied happily before glowing in a bright white light. Kaiba gasped and backed away quickly.

"What's happening?" he questioned too loudly. Everyone stopped and looked over as Pichu's shape changed slowly under the light.

"It's evolving!" Joey exclaimed.

Pichu shook away the light of evolution after a few seconds, revealing instead a Pikachu.

"Piiiika-chu!" the new pokémon said determinedly. Pikachu turned away to face an enrage Mewtwo. Kaiba was speechless as the Pikachu, regardless of his master's orders, send a bolt of electricity Mewtwo's way. Mewtwo sent it away with Psychic, and summoned an Aura Sphere to send it at Pikachu.

Pikachu was hit, and he blasted backwards. Kaiba instinctively caught him, still stunned.

"You cannot hope to defeat me!" Mewtwo cried triumphantly. "Your strongest pokémon do not even come close to my level of power!"

Kaiba gritted his teeth. He couldn't do anything! He was chained to the floor, and the one pokémon that could defeat Mewtwo was in its Pokéball at the Kaiba Mansion. He cursed to himself. He should have brought them with him! He faced it: These creatures could seriously hurt him, and the only thing that could protect him from them was the ones he owned.

He watched the battle commence, totally helpless. Finally, an idea dawned on him as Tristan summoned a green insect with large blades for arms. Scyther.

"Tristan!" he shouted before the other boy could waste his Pokémon. "Use your bug's scythes to cut through the chains!"

Tristan, in the middle of yelling a command, instead switched the Fury Cutter attack to Kaiba. The CEO shut his eyes tightly as the insect sliced through the chains with ease. He stood up, and Tristan shouted, "Now you can help us, right?"

Before Kaiba could point out that his pokémon weren't on him, the ground shook unexpectedly. Even Mewtwo was surprised. Suddenly, the roof of the warehouse was blown off in a powerful blast of vacuumed air. Lugia floated above the gaping hole, screaming and sending off Aeroblasts. A yellow bird with flaming feathers was flying above it, illuminating the area brightly.

On that Moltres, Malik and Bakura (not the Yami) waved down.

"Thought you needed some help, guys!" Malik bellowed down.

"Yeah, we do! Get down here!" Joey yelled back.

By the time the two other males had landed, Mewtwo had disappeared. "So you found the others?" Yugi queried Bakura.

"Y-yeah," Bakura replied shyly. "Malik's not the only one. But my Yami won't tell me who the others are. He's being very secretive."

Yugi nodded, understanding. "Yeah, thanks for going out of your way…"

"Hey, what's up with Kaiba?" Malik butted in, pointing to a frantic CEO.

"Kaiba! What's the matter?" Yugi shouted to him. Kaiba glanced over, his eyes wide.

"I can't find Mokuba!"

* * *

**That cliffhanger pleases me though... Please review! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease...**

**Yes, Malik has a Moltres. Creative, ne? XD Eventually, you'll see who owns what.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh no! Where's Mokuba!!! Who are the other people that the pokémon had found!!!! What's this about portals, and how do they relate to the Legendaries!!!! Find out… EVENTUALLY!!!**

**Enjoy! And I hope you review at the end of this! Reviews are to authors as leaves are to a caterpillar! Necessary for progress and growth!!!!**

**Oh, and a side note: I refer to Ryou Bakura as Bakura. When his Yami appears, I will call him Yami Bakura most of the time, but sometimes he will be just Bakura, because you should know that he is Yami Bakura. Just an FYI, as most people call the light Bakura Ryou. But I do not want to do that… my choice. And Yami Yugi will just be referred to as Yami, but that should be obvious.

* * *

**

"I can't find Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled, his mind racing. With the entire, one-room building illuminated by Malik's Moltres, he could see that Mokuba and Mewtwo had mysteriously vanished. "That M–– F–– took my brother!!!"

"Watch your language!" Téa scolded. She cringed when Kaiba glared at her.

"Pika…" the CEO's newly evolved Pikachu offered shyly, putting a yellow hand on the back of his head.

"I'll talk however the hell I want!" Kaiba roared. "My little brother disappeared!"

"That reaction is understandable," Joey said, teasingly calm, "but don't you think you would've been used to all of these kidnappings by now?"

Kaiba thrust an accusing finger at Yugi-tachi's direction, the broken chain on his wrist clinking loudly. "He hasn't been kidnapped by a psycho, psychic… CREATURE before! It's all your fault! You bastards attract crazy people who enjoy taking my brother with them!"

Bakura and Malik stood awkwardly aside from all of this. What could they do? They didn't really know anyone there, not well enough. They watched Kaiba rage and spit more streams of curses, some in languages they couldn't hope to understand. Was that one French, right there? Did he just swear in Chinese? Bakura swore he said an entire long sentence in German as he paced the warehouse, and Malik thought he heard Russian, or something. Jeez, that guy knew a lot of languages.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Bakura offered timidly. Kaiba stopped and stared at him.

"Over– _overreacting!?_" he bellowed. "How can I not! Mokuba was just taken by a f––ing purple monster right from under our noses!" He let loose a stream of words in Arabic as he resumed his angry pacing. Malik flinched.

"What he say?" Bakura asked quietly, mildly curious.

"You don't want to know," Malik answered. "I didn't even know those words existed in Arabic…"

Bakura's eyes widened and looked back at the scene. "Er, guys?" he spoke up. "We should probably do something about this instead of rage about it."

That seemed to break Kaiba from his furious trance. He stopped pacing, glanced around, and sighed. "You're right," he said. He narrowed his eyes and gazed at Lugia, who had landed right behind him.

"Bakura," Yugi started, "we need to get the other people who got pokémon."

Bakura looked slightly frightened, but he understood what Yugi was implying. He sighed and let the Thief King take over his body. Yami Bakura grinned evilly up at Yugi, who had also let his Yami possess him. "You know, getting to Egypt was a real pain," he said.

"I'm sure it wasn't as much of a pain as you make it out to be," Yami replied cruelly. Malik, Joey, Tristan, and Téa noticed the change in their friends, but decided to ignore it. It happens. Kaiba was busy with Lugia. Doing something. No one really cared right now. He appeared to be muttering to himself. But he actually wasn't crazy. Or maybe he was, but not for the reasons Yugi-tachi though. The memories haunted him, and not all of them were even his. Great, just great.

Yami Bakura made a sound by blowing air through his pursed lips. Something like "Pfft". "I expect some payment for my troubles," he said. "These last two are also out of town, you know."

Suddenly, Kaiba spoke up. "How many of you have either only five pokémon, or a Legendary?"

They stared at him, but slowly Bakura, Malik, Yugi, and Joey raised their hands.

"And which of you actually have the Legendaries on you?" Yugi and Joey dropped their hands and stared at Yami Bakura.

"What?" was his snide reply. "This one green thing wouldn't leave me alone."

Kaiba waved him impatiently off. "We need to find the other two Legendaries that are missing," he pressed.

"Why are you so obsessed with this Legendaries?" Tristan asked, annoyed. "Didn't your brother just get kidnapped?"

Kaiba glared horrendously at him. "I know of the current crisis!" he roared, before lowering his voice somewhat. "Mewtwo had said something about gathering all the Legendary Pokémon together to try and create another portal to get back to home…"

The group gawked at him. "How much are you keeping from us!?" Joey exclaimed accusingly.

Kaiba glanced coldly at him. He remembered the telepathic chats he had with Mewtwo. It wasn't fun. "That's all I know," he shot back. "That, and Mewtwo is desperate to return to wherever he came from!"

Yup. Kaiba was definitely in a bad mood. But that just made the others curious as to what had happened before they had arrived.

"What do we do?" Malik asked.

"Well, first I should get back home," Kaiba mused. "I left all of my other… pokémon… there. After that, we should explore Domino City for any traces of Mewtwo. And you, Bakura, you find whoever you don't want to tell us about!"

He was about to stalk out of the warehouse when Joey snickered and said, "Don't you want to get rid of those chains?"

Kaiba stared at Joey incredulously, his left eye twitching. "I would watch what you say," he said quietly and murderously. "Besides, four of your pokémon are dogs like you, and the only other one looks like Santa Claus's pet penguin. Thank. You. Very. Much."

Joey's face hardened, but before he could reply, Kaiba's head jerked away, listening to an unknown sound.

"Er… Kaiba?" the blond questioned cautiously. Kaiba's brow furrowed like he was thinking hard. He appeared to be in a daze.

Suddenly he blinked and looked up at everyone. "I have to go," he said quickly, turning on his heel and climbing on Lugia instead of pushing past them. Before they could stop him, he and Lugia (oh, he didn't forget Pikachu, thank god!) rose out of the now-roofless warehouse. They all shared confused glances. What had just happened?

What they didn't know is that Kaiba had heard something they didn't.

Mewtwo.

* * *

Malik offered up the next part of the plan. With Kaiba gone, the atmosphere significantly lightened. They all knew their now-tired and fainted pokémon needed rest, but they also needed to find Mewtwo, Mokuba, and Kaiba. The plan was this: Malik and the others would go with their healthy pokémon to search the city while Téa stayed at the rendez-vous point with the fainted ones – the Game Shop (they were too scared to go back to the Kaiba Mansion). While they searched, Yami Bakura would go and retrieve the other two "trainers" to help.

They all split up. Malik enlisted the help of his Aerodactyle and his Moltres. Joey summoned Growlithe (he would've used Poochyena too, but he had used it against Mewtwo). Tristan used Scyther to help with the aerial search, and Yugi kept Phanpy at his side in case of battle.

The four split up in four different directions as Téa headed back to the Game Shop and Yami Bakura disappeared through the Shadow Realm to get where he needed. Malik took the more shrouded roads, as it was that he had the most healthy pokémon on him. As he ran and searched, his mind raced.

These pokémon creatures, they had come to him earlier that morning. And now, he was in Domino City again. This time, though, he was helping Yugi and the gang. Well, hopefully he was. He thought back to Battle City with a guilty gulp. He shook his head fiercely to clear away the memories. Battle City was over. Evil Marik was no longer here! He's banished! Malik took comfort in that.

Still, Malik had very little actual understanding about what was going on. It was all happening so fast, after all. It had taken a very long time to get from Egypt to Japan, even through the Shadow Realm he had so reluctantly gone through. Long distance Shadow Realm-ing wasn't so much fun. But were the Legendaries really that important? He wasn't so sure that Kaiba was telling everything. He glanced thoughtfully up at his Moltres, reminding him oh so much of a phoenix, a mystical fire bird who, instead of dying, is reborn again.

That's how he felt. Reborn, cleansed, however. The past still haunted him but… Well, if Kaiba could do it, then so could he. He couldn't keep feeling sorry for himself!

A noise up ahead jerked him out of his thoughts. A purple pokémon with a large yellow-rimmed mouth and two horns that looked like speakers appeared. Bewildered, Malik took out the Pokédex that had appeared with his pokémon and opened it.

"Number 294," said the mechanic voice, "Loudred. The Big Voice Pokémon. Normal type. The shock waves from its cries can tip over trucks. It stomps its feet to power up."

Malik's eyes widened, but he quickly took out a Pokéball that contained Kabuto, a water and rock type fossil pokémon. He didn't want to be distracted for too long. He had a mission!

"Go, Kabuto!" he ordered. "Quickly, use Ancient Power!" The brown monster glowed purple before sending out pulses of energies that took the form of round, glowing rocks. It hit the Loudred straight on, but the other pokémon retaliated by screaming at them. Sound waves pushed towards them, and Malik was forced to cover his ears. It was so loud! It felt like his eardrums were going to burst!

"A-Aqua Jet!" he stuttered, and Kabuto immediately went blasting at Loudred with a jet of water, hitting its mark. Luckily, with the hit the sound attack stopped. Malik was able to look up again angrily. "Enough of this," he spat. He took out two more Pokéballs and released Omanyte and Ekans. "All of you, attack!"

The combined force of the three pokémon was able to knock the Loudred back. Malik quickly returned his monsters back to their spheres, and continued on his way without another glance at the purple creature. He had a mission, and he had every single intent on fulfilling it.

* * *

Yes, Kaiba had received a message from Mewtwo. He didn't like it very much. Not just the fact that Mewtwo could contact him freely, but also because of what he had said. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He had to save Mokuba!

He stopped at the mansion first. To his unhappy surprise, he found that the Teddiursa had raided his refridgerator, and that the Vulpix and the Charmander had scratched his furniture, and that the Minun had shorted out multiple electrical appliances. Sighing at the damage, he gathered them up and put them in their portable little spheres. He returned Pikachu, too, but requested help from Lugia.

"Look," he said to the stubborn pokémon, "I need to find Mokuba! I'm not asking you to fight for me, just help!" Finally Lugia allowed him to get on its back again. With his annoying chains clinking, he was finally on his way! Mewtwo was going to feel the wrath of all that was Seto Kaiba!

With the aid of Lugia (he had to admit, Pokémon coming to life was pretty exhilarating) he flew to the desired location that Mewtwo had conveyed through the message.

It was again, a run-down place, but then again, most abandoned areas were. It looked like a reject set for a zombie carnival movie. A rusted Ferris Wheel stood tall and gloomy; a few concession stands were scattered around, neglected and teeming with pests and vermin; game stalls were broken and ransacked. Kaiba's destination was an old rollercoaster house. You know, the kind where most of it is inside a low building. He was just about to enter when he heard footsteps. He whirled around, ready to kill anyone who dared stop him, but he recognized tan skin and a flash of blond hair.

"Malik," he growled, "what are you doing here?"

The blond Egyptian whistled and looked around the grave vicinity. "Wow, I didn't know Domino had anything like this around. As for your question, we're out looking for Mewtwo since you neglected to tell us where he was," he added jokingly. Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"Who said I wanted any help?"

"Uh, you did," Malik pointed out. "I mean, well, not out loud, but you heavily implied…"

Kaiba grumbled to acknowledge the other boy's statements. He turned around and started to enter the rollercoaster's building. The faded paint depicted a freaky clown face, revealing that it was a "haunted" ride.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Well, are you coming or not?"

* * *

**Rather short, I know, but I was excited about how many people reviewed the last chapter so quickly. So, while my Author Sugar Rush was still going, I wrote… Yeah, this chapter may or may not suck, but I do like that little cliffie right there. And yes, it is still night, but it's pretty late. Streetlamps light almost everything, including the abandoned carnival ground, giving it an eerie rusty golden glow…**

**The next chapter will be centered around Malik and Kaiba. Yay! **

**I hope you like torture… **

**And yes, I do know that Malik's little section was highly distracted. I apologize. I let my fingers do the typing.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was totally at a loss for actual inspiration when I wrote this chapter. And the last part, with Kaiba and Malik and Mewtwo... Well, it was rather difficult to write. Took me like, five tries to find a satisfactory section. Well, hope you enjoy. Oh, and you also find out who the other two "Trainers" are. Cheers, and please review!**

* * *

The blonde woman sat at the blackjack table, flicking her long hair over her shoulder as the man sitting across from her lost all of his life points. She tucked her Harpy Lady back into her deck and shuffled, closing her beautiful, seemingly violet eyes. She set her deck back on the table and tugged at the ends of her long white gloves distractedly.

"You boys are all so boring," she said dismissively. "You are no challenge at all." When her opponent backed away, leaving her alone, she glanced out the window and sighed. "I wish I was back in Domino City." Her eyes softened as she thought about the warm brown eyes of Joey Wheeler. "That place was so much more interesting than this boring cruise ship."

Suddenly, the boat rocked violently, sending almost everyone and everything to the floor. The woman was knocked to the floor, her cards sent flying. Mai Valentine shakily stood up and looked out the window again and gasped. Outside was a massive blue pokémon that looked like a whale with red, glowing marks and bright yellow eyes. She took a step back, before scooping up her cards as fast as possible and running to her room.

Gasping for breath, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She moved her gaze to her bed, and her breath caught. Why? Well, because of two things. Four monsters were either on or around her bed, including a tiny green creature with a yellow face, a pink kitten, a small horse with flames for a tail and a mane, and a monster with thick white fur and a black face with a strange blade sticking out of it.

But also, a familiar white haired man sat on it casually, waving. "Yo," Yami Bakura said.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Mai cried. "What are those things? How did you get here?"

"Tsk, tsk," Yami Bakura said. "These creatures are yours, by the way. I'm here to retrieve them and you. And also, opening a portal on a moving ship is pretty difficult. I'd appreciate a thanks."

Mai felt her lip twitch up. "Get out of here, and take those monsters with you!"

"But Mai," he said, no sound of actual protest in his voice, "they belong to you. That, and a couple others, but they're outside the ship. They don't exactly fit."

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly as the pink kitten crawled towards her and batted at her high heels.

"To bring you to Domino City," he replied calmly. "We're gathering all the owners of pokémon together."

Mai scoffed at him. "Pokémon?" she echoed incredulously. "Are you really so childish?"

"Well, you play a children's card game for a living," Yami Bakura pointed out. Mai didn't reply to that, and instead crossed her arms.

"So, pray tell, why are you here?"

"I told you," he said, starting to stress his words with annoyance. "I'm bringing you back to Domino City."

"But _why_?" Mai repeated.

Yami Bakura sighed. "We – as in, Yugi-tachi – are gathering all of the 'trainers.' I've been forced to help, and I don't exactly know why, but we're also searching for all of the Legendaries. Care to join?"

Mai was about to flat out refuse when she thought back a little. Did she not want to desperately go back to Domino City? If she went, she might see Joey again… And some of those creatures – Pokémon? – on her bed were very intriguing. So instead, she replied, "Alright, I'll come."

Bakura grinned widely, and thrust seven objects into her hand. Six of them were red and white spheres, and the other was a red rectangle thing. Pokéballs and a pokédex. After she found out what the four pokémon on her bed where – Budew, Skitty, Ponyta, and Absol – and captured them, Yami Bakura led her to the sky deck. She looked over the edge and saw two more monsters looking up at her. Waiting.

One was the whale from before. Another was a strange blue one with four flippers and a spiky gray shell. Kyogre and Lapras. She captured them too, and, hooking the small spheres onto her belt, turned back towards Bakura.

"I'm ready," she announced softly, her heartbeat light and fluttering. Bakura smirked and the ring around his neck glowed brightly. A purplish-black, shadowy portal opened behind him, and her excitement turned to dread.

The Shadow Realm.

Bakura sensed her fear and rolled his eyes. "Please," he said, exasperated. "I'm not _trapping_ you in it! It's the fastest mode of transportation! And hurry up, because I've got to find the other person too." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and dodged into the portal. Mai made up her mind quickly and rushed in after him.

* * *

A swinging, bare light bulb dangled daringly up above. A flickering fire in a stone fireplace did nothing to heat the frigid room. It was entirely of stone, and some type of fungi sprouted between the cracks. Mokuba shivered, hugging his yellow vest close and sitting as close to the fireplace as possible. He had his five pokémon out, and Lyset – his Plusle, named "light" in Norwegian – cuddled in his lap. An invisible door opened with a bang, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Your brother has almost arrived," said Mewtwo. "When he comes, I shall put my plan into motion!"

"N-no, please don't do it!" Mokuba cried, looking up and shaking with cold and fear. "P-please!! I beg you!"

Mewtwo laughed. "You filthy humans, you all are just as bad as the scientists who created me! All you want to do is destroy, and that's exactly what I plan to do."

Tears jumped to Mokuba's eyes, stinging them. He wrenched his gaze from Mewtwo as the lavender monster left once again.

The room had once had a rollercoaster track running through it, but when the carnival had shut down unexpectedly, someone had taken the tracks and pretty much sealed the rooms off from one another, save for the hidden doors the employees used. The only décor was a few dusty old caskets, their covers hanging loosely on their hinges. They were empty, and a few of them had spider webs and cobwebs.

Mokuba stroked the sleeping Plusle, some of his tears matting her fur slightly. "Come quickly, big brother."

* * *

"Serenity, darling, I need you to go and get some groceries for me!" called her mother up the stairs. The brunette girl took off her headphones and looked up from her book.

"What?" she answered.

"Get groceries!" her mother repeated loudly.

"Ugh, fine!" she yelled back. She tossed her headphones onto her bed and went downstairs to grab her messenger bag and a list from her mother. She ducked her brown head out the door and hurried to catch the train into town.

Her ride into town was normal, as was the ride back. Everything in town was like it was supposed to be. It was when she returned to her room that she nearly had a heart attack.

Six small monsters resided on her bed, the biggest being almost three feet tall. There was a purple shellfish, a green monster with a big bulb on its back, another green one with a leaf on its head, a brown one with a cute pig nose, a yellow one with a large black mouth hanging off its head, and a brown fluffy creature with large ears. And alongside them was a man with spiky white hair and brown eyes that seemed to glow crimson.

"Yo," he said.

Serenity scrunched her hazel eyes, trying to remember where she's seen this boy before. "How'd you get in my room?"

"Shadow Realm," he said simply. "You're taking this better than the other one. Oh, and by the way, it seems you've been chosen."

"Chosen?"

"You're a 'trainer.'"

"Trainer? As in, Pokémon?"

"Yup."

Serenity blinked and snapped her fingers. "Now I remember! You're Ryou Bakura, aren't you? From the Battle City tournament!"

Yami Bakura blinked once. "That's right," he said. "Well, do you already know what pokémon are? Because if you do, that'll make my life sooooo much easier," he said in mock exasperation.

"Yeah, I do," she replied. "Do I get Pokéballs and a pokédex too?"

Bakura shrugged and tossed a red rectangular machine at her. She caught it and looked through it to figure out what pokémon were residing on her bed. As it turned out, they were Shellder, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Swinub, Mawile, and Eevee. On a whim, she looked in her messenger bag still strapped over her shoulder and found six Pokéballs. She captured the pokémon on her bed, making them hers.

"So what now?" she asked Bakura. He opened another portal.

"You're coming with me to Domino City."

* * *

The entrance to the haunted ride was shut off by one of those sheets of ridged metal. With Malik's help, Kaiba lifted it up and ducked inside. The barrier clanged shut behind them and they were thrown into pitch darkness.

"Any plans?" Malik asked. Kaiba said nothing, but released his Charmander. The lone flame on its tail was barely enough light to touch the walls. But luckily, torches lined the slimy, moist stone walls. Narrowing his eyes against the filth, Kaiba picked one up and used Charmander's Ember to light it.

"That's one good thing about monsters from another world," the CEO said dryly. Malik snorted in good humor and followed the brunette down the narrow, winding hallway. It was apparently something the employees would use to get to different parts of the ride. Other doors lined the hallway, and Kaiba threw each and every one wide open angrily. Malik did what he could by doing the opposite side.

Malik cautiously opened one and stopped. "Kaiba," he said softly. The brunette stopped and turned to look at the Egyptian. "Look," he said before throwing the door wide. It was another hallway, lined with flickering torches. At the other end, another door was open to reveal a room with a stone table in the middle. Lying on that table was…

"Mokuba!" Kaiba cried, pushing past Malik without a second thought.

"Kaiba, wait!" Malik shouted. "It might be a trap!" In an effort to keep up with the taller teen, he raced after him. He stood just in front of the doorway as Kaiba strode over to the table to Mokuba.

"Crap," Kaiba said suddenly. He looked over his shoulder to Malik. "It's an illusion."

"What?"

In answer, Kaiba swiftly brought his hand down on "Mokuba's" head, and before Malik could shout, the hand passed through it, destroying the illusion. This action was met by cruel laughter.

"Mewtwo," Kaiba growled, before raising his voice and shouting, "You're going to regret kidnapping my brother!" The laughter continued as something slammed behind Malik. The Egyptian turned to see a wall. They were sealed inside!

"Kaiba, we're trapped!" Malik exclaimed.

Not wanting any nonsense, Kaiba snapped back, "Well then, _do_ something about it!"

Before anyone could do anything, however, a creature seemingly made up entirely of vines landed from somewhere on the table in front of Kaiba. It was Mokuba's Tangela! But what was it doing here? Suddenly, it released a flurry of purple dust that enveloped Kaiba immediately. He coughed and backed away.

"What the hell?" he gasped, coughing into his hand.

"Are you alright?" Malik asked, unsure of what to do. What was that purple dust? If he had played the games, he would've known. But he's never even had a Gameboy. How was he supposed to know about these things called Pokémon?

"Poisonpowder," Kaiba wheezed.

"P-poison…"

"Yes, Poisonpower, don't you listen?" the CEO snapped before descending into another fit of coughing. The Tangela bounced from one foot to the next, seemingly happy.

"But that means…" Malik started, before he was interrupted by a different voice.

"I've always wondered what would happen if a human was blasted by Poisonpowder," came Mewtwo's voice as he teleported to the other side of the table. Kaiba looked up and despite his approaching weakness was able to give a very icy glare.

"What did you do to my brother!?" he snarled. Mewtwo chuckled.

"I'm impressed," it said. "You could die right now, and all you care about is that pesky human boy."

"Where's Mokub–ah!" Kaiba was cut off when Mewtwo telepathically threw him backwards into the wall, nearly missing Malik. He slid to the ground, leaning against the wall for support and breathing heavily. As soon as Kaiba had hit the wall, Malik released his Ekans and ordered him to Bite Mewtwo.

Malik also summoned Zubat, Kabuto, and Omanyte, knowing very well that one weak pokémon wasn't enough. Kaiba, using the wall as support, scrabbled back up and also released Pikachu, Minun, Teddiursa, and Vulpix to join his Charmander.

The room was much too small to summon either of their Legendaries, and Kaiba was beginning to feel very weak. He had to depend on the dirty wall to keep his knees from fully buckling. As they ordered their pokémon to attack, the two teenagers could only hope that they could keep Mewtwo from killing them.

Malik sent a glance at Kaiba, who was starting to sweat a little. Was he really poisoned? If that was true, how fast would it take for the Poisonpowder to… to kill him? How much time did they really have? Was Mokuba okay? Malik was hoping the CEO would hold out until help arrived. He knew help would come because, well, he had sent his Aerodactyl to go find the others before entering the building.

"Don't worry, Kaiba," he said, finding it a little awkward to try and comfort the other boy. "Help will come."


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, look at that. 35 pages on Word have been the wonderful previous chapters I've posted for you guys. Cheers!

* * *

**

Mai Valentine waited for Yami Bakura to return in a hotel room. She sat on the ugly floral-patterned bed with Skitty sleeping on her lap. The soft short fur and warm quivering body of the small pink animal was strangely comforting to her. The Skitty – which she had lovingly named Lace – had worn itself out chasing its own fluffy tail. Mai sat with her legs crossed and her foot tapping impatiently as she stroked the kitten.

Finally, the all-too-familiar shadowy portal opened up in the room, and Yami Bakura appeared, tugging a wide-eyed Serenity Wheeler. Mai stood up, still holding Lace. "Well it's about time," she said. "I've been waiting for an hour!"

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly. "Not my problem," he said casually. "Just be happy, you ungrateful wench, I'm paying for the room," he added with a sour face.

"Bakura," Serenity interrupted, her messenger bag slung over one shoulder. "You said you'd take us to Joey." Yami Bakura rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I can stand Malik," he muttered, "but I never imagined how two females would be…" He spoke a bit louder, "Fine, yes, we can go and see Joey! Geez…" He strode out of the room without waiting for the other two. The girls ran to keep up with him.

The hotel wasn't very expensive at all. It had one floor, it was painted a puke-ish yellow, and the neon sign was flickering and on the verge of going out. Bakura liked watching his pennies, and the room was only temporary, after all. Serenity was probably going to live with Joey for the time she's here, and Mai will have to pay for herself tomorrow.

Instead of taking the girls directly to Joey like they asked, Yami Bakura instead took them to the Game Shop, aka the rendez-vous point. It would be next to impossible to find Joey out in the night, after all, so this was the next best thing. Téa opened the door.

"Serentiy? Mai?" she spoke, bewildered. "You're the other two 'trainers'?"

"Hi Téa!" Serenity said cheerfully. "Where is everyone?"

"Out looking for Kaiba and Mokuba," she replied.

"So Kaiba's missing?" Mai asked. "Figures. He had it coming."

"Why don't you guys stay here?" Bakura offered, looking up into the sky. "I need to go. We should be returning soon. Ta ta." Without waiting for a reply, Bakura disappeared into the darkness. A flash of red light told them that he released one of his pokémon, but it was too dark to see which one.

"He's right," Téa said after a moment. "It's pointless to go out now. Come inside, you can help me take care of the other pokémon."

* * *

Yami Yugi leaned against the iron fence, panting heavily. It seemed like all the wild pokémon were swarming him and his lone Phanpy. He wasn't sure how long either of them would hold out at this rate. A Noctowl swooped too close overhead, and Yami took off running again, cursing. Where the hell was Kaiba? This was ridiculous!

Yami quickly climbed the fence into the city park. A load of Zubat and Golbat swarmed out at him, and he ducked. When he looked up, an angry Pokémon that looked like a tortoise blew soot out of its shell and nostrils. "Torkoal!" it screamed before breathing fire at him. He dived to the side to avoid the flame.

A shadowy shape jumped over the face and shouted, "Zuka, use Bonemerang!" A bone came from seemingly nowhere and hit the Torkoal twice. It got angrier and breathed fire at the new figure. The figure laughed. "Okay, if you still want to battle… use Headbutt!" A smaller figure rammed into the Torkoal, which after falling finally scampered away. Yami looked at his savior. It was… Bakura?

"You owe me," Yami Bakura scowled, returning his pokémon to a Pokéball. The monster he had christened "Zuka" was a brown creature with a white skull on its head. A Cubone.

Yami forced himself from rolling his eyes. "Yes, I owe you. So you've retrieved the other two 'trainers,' then?"

Yami Bakura rolled his own eyes and put a hand on his hip. "Of course I did, you idiot."

"Well, then you can help us search for Kaiba and Mokuba," Yami proposed. Something suddenly licked him thickly on the cheek.

Bakura laughed as Yami lurched away, eyes wide with surprise as he stared into the eyes of a ghost. A ghost Pokémon, that is. "That's just Kneph," Bakura said calmly, holding back a snicker. "My Gastly likes to goof off."

"Are you going to help us or not!?" Yami asked loudly, stepping away from the ghost. Bakura rolled his eyes again and pointed up into the sky.

"See that? Yeah, that. That's Malik's Aerodactyl. That thing flying around so high means that Malik has already found what you're looking for. If you give it a minute, it'll come down and show us where it is."

"And how do you know this?"

"… Malik isn't that hard to figure out!"

"Yeah… okay…"

They both stared into the sky until the Aerodactyl spotted them and descended. It screeched before taking off again, this time closer to the ground. It led them to a creepy abandoned carnival ground. The Pokémon landed in front of the carnival rollercoaster, and the two boys forced the door open and stepped inside…

* * *

Kaiba's vision swam, and his knees buckled. He couldn't stand anymore, and he fell to the ground. His breathing was shallow, and it felt like his veins were on fire. His pokémon that weren't fainted, and Malik, looked at him worriedly. The poison was taking its toll. All he could think about was how hot he was, and that he was gonna die…

Malik knelt by the brunette. Kaiba was dimly aware of him as the Egyptian put a hand on his forehead. "Help should come soon." Was he really so far away? It sounded like it. He fought to keep consciousness.

"M-mokuba…" he managed to mumble before coughing weakly.

"We'll find him," Malik answered dutifully. The blond glanced up at Mewtwo, who shot an Aura Sphere at his Zubat, effectively knocking it out. That was the last of his pokémon. The only thing that stood between them and Mewtwo was Pikachu, who had so far dodged all the attacks. Pikachu was succeeding in making Mewtwo angrier and angrier by zapping it constantly while evading the other attacks by bouncing off the walls.

Kaiba closed his half-dead eyes and descended into a type of delirium. It seemed that flames erupted around him. A man in a red suit appeared in the darkness behind his lids. "Who're you?" he asked in a voice that was not his.

"I am Giovanni," the man said. "I can help you control your power."

It was Mewtwo's memories again. Kaiba scowled, but he wasn't sure if it was the memory, or if it was actually him.

"Yeah, right," he replied, but the man had faded into the darkness again. An explosion lit up the darkness, and suddenly land was below him. Yes, these were memories of Mewtwo. But… someone was shaking him awake. Had he fallen asleep? He tried to open his eyes, but he was still too weak. He wasn't on the ground anymore. It felt like… a sofa.

What was going on?

Voices dimly reached him. They were muffled, and he could barely hear them. "Are…kay?" "Use…again." "Wake… please!" He twitched a finger as something cool dusted his skin, like a breeze or something. It made him feel slightly better.

The voices became distinguishable. "His pulse is weak but steady. I think he's going to be fine."

"I hope so. He looks so tormented, even now."

"That's just 'cause he's been through a lot in the past few hours."

"Pikachu!"

What the hell? He finally remembered what was happening. Or, had happened, by the sound of it. He tried to open his eyes again, but failed miserably. A weight appeared on his chest, and something warm and fuzzy nuzzled him. "Chu…" it said.

He tried to moan, but only let out a brief dot of sound. He parted his lips weakly and whispered, barely audibly, "Where… Mokuba…?"

"What was that?"

"Did he say something?"

"Kaiba! Speak to us!"

"Mokuba…" he moaned again. He was greeted by silence. Hadn't they rescued him? How could they leave without getting him! Anger flooded his system, making his eyelids flutter. He forced his eyes open and blinked slowly a couple times to clear the blurriness away. "Where's Mokuba?" he asked again. There was a yellow blob on his chest, warm and comfortably heavy. He couldn't focus, he was so weak. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

"Kaiba, we looked all over for him. Mewtwo must have taken him somewhere else."

Who was that? Yugi?

He closed his eyes again as a familiar ache settled behind them. He had long ago forgotten how to cry. He wasn't about to start remembering now. Gozaburo had beaten the simple task of crying out of him. Crying was a show of weakness, and he couldn't ever show that in front of anyone. Not even Mokuba. He chose the position he was in, and he had to be strong and stand by it.

"How… could… not find… him?" He couldn't even get a coherent sentence out, but the people surrounding him seemed to understand.

"We scoured the whole place. But when we found you and Malik, Mewtwo teleported out of there immediately. He must've taken Mokuba with him. But you should be thankful. You're lucky to be alive. If we had found you a minute later, you'd be dead."

Bakura, was it?

"You can thank me for that. Luckily, Igglybuff knows the move Wish. It pulled you from the brink, you know."

That annoying brunette girl?

What's all this talk about luck? Luck meant nothing to him. He didn't get to where he was by luck. Luck was child's play. He was too old, too mature, for child's play.

He opened his eyes again, and faces loomed over him. He squeezed them shut again and successfully moaned. A cool hand rested on his forehead for a moment before pulling away.

"His fever's down. I think he just needs to rest."

Rest. That's a good idea. He focused on the warm weight on his chest, and relaxed his mind. It was whirring with angry thoughts on how could they not have found Mokuba… but he managed to calm the hurricane. He slipped blissfully into a deep dark nirvana state known as the sleep stage.

As he was falling asleep, a select few words echoed hollowly in his head. It was the memory of the words Mewtwo had implanted in his head in the warehouse. What he had told him.

_If you want your brother back alive, you'll do as I say. You will be my slave, and if you disobey, you won't like the consequences.

* * *

_**Yeah, sorry it's a bit short... kinda...**

**Kneph is an Egyptian name meaning "spirit." Zuka is an Egyptian name meaning "grave; high tomb." **

**Review please! Tell me what you think! This chapter was really hard to write. I hope I'm not writing myself into a rut... eh heh heh heh.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya. Just a word of warning. Most of the time, Mewtwo will be referenced as "it," since he really has no gender. But there's a part where it's mainly its thoughts, and… well, "he" just flows better. Cheers!**

**Oh, and before I forget. I'll say either Hikari Bakura, or Yami Bakura. Hikari means it's Ryou, and Yami means its the spirit (duh). Just in case you couldn't figure it out.

* * *

  
**

The Mutou household wasn't the biggest house ever. Certainly not as big as the Kaiba Mansion. It definitely wasn't meant for nine people plus pokémon. In the living room adjoining the kitchen, there was a coffee table surrounded by a sofa, two armchairs, and a loveseat couch. Kaiba was lying on the sofa covered by a thin red blanket with his Pikachu protectively curled up on his chest. His face had relaxed, and he was sleeping peacefully, fully healed but still a little weak. Yami Bakura was resting on the loveseat, stretching his legs over the armrest. Yami Yugi sat on the edge of an armchair and pinched the brink of his nose.

"Why does Mewtwo want Kaiba so badly?" Yami asked, gazing over at Kaiba's sleeping form. Random pokémon were scattered across the room; they were either eating, playing quietly, or sleeping away their injuries.

"How should I know?" Bakura sighed, closing his crimson-tinted brown eyes. "That's between Mewtwo and him."

"I wonder where Mewtwo's hate and rage come from," Yami commented wistfully.

"God, must you keep talking?" Bakura scowled. "I'm dead tired. Running all over the world, and then helping _you_ without any rest in between is very fatiguing." Yami rolled his eyes and leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees. Bakura sighed again and answered, "If anything, it seems to me that Mewtwo and Kaiba are very much alike. Different, yes, but both were probably tormented in their past." He shrugged. "I don't know about either of them as much as you, you nosy starfish-haired freak. I only know what I observe."

"And steal," Yami added, grinning slightly. Bakura twitched an eyebrow, but kept his eyes closed and put his arms behind his head.

"I do what I do," he said aimlessly.

"Hey, Thief, did you nickname _all_ of your pokémon?"

Bakura opened one eye and raised an eyebrow at him. "I feel it makes them less lame if I give them interesting nicknames. Deal with it. I'm getting some sleep." He closed his eye again and rolled over, facing the couch cushions. Yami leaned into the chair and closed his eyes too, and before he knew it, he was asleep also.

* * *

Kaiba woke up, but kept his eyes closed. It was quiet. He enjoyed the quiescence for a while before remembering where he was, and what had happened. His eyes snapped open, but it was so bright, he had to close them again. He opened them more slowly this time, and he noticed something was on his chest. Pikachu? He lifted the yellow form up before struggling to a sitting position. His body screamed for him to go back to sleep, but he couldn't stand lying down any longer.

"Chu…?" Pikachu squeaked, yawning cutely in his arms. Kaiba swung his legs over the side and set the mouse next to him before standing up. He stood to let the dizziness fade before heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a voice from the adjoining kitchen. He turned to see a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes with her hands on her hips. What was her name again… Serenity?

"I'm going to find my brother," Kaiba declared.

"No way," Serenity replied, swiftly moving between the CEO and the door. "You're in no condition to be moving about!"

"Little girl, I've been in worse conditions, and I still managed to stay standing," he retorted. "What makes you think this is any different?"

"You're going to face off against a telekinetic monster who could easily kill you!" Serentiy pointed out hotly. "And you're not even taking your pokémon. What's wrong with you!?"

"I'm not going to fight," Kaiba said softly. "…I'm going to… surrender."

"You can't do that!" Serenity shouted, causing the others in the kitchen to peek in. Bakura and Yami slept right through it. "We'll find Mokuba! We will! You can't surrender now!"

"She's right, you should at least put up a fight," Tristan readily agreed.

"Shut up, Tristan," Joey scowled. "You're just agreeing 'cause you like her." Tristan rolled his eyes, but ignored the blond.

Kaiba looked over his shoulder and glared at the faces staring at him. "I've tried fighting. Twice. I nearly got _killed_. And _then_ what use would I be?"

"We'll find him!" Serenity still protested. "Please, stay here, and regain your strength!"

As Kaiba thought about his statements, his cell phone began to buss in his pocket. He fetched it and flipped it open, placing it to his ear. "_Moshi-moshi?_" (Sorry, couldn't resist using Japanese here…) After listening for a moment, his eyes widened and his grip slackened, causing the phone to clatter to the floor.

"What? What is it?" Malik asked from behind him.

"It's Mokuba," Kaiba replied numbly. "He's… he's safe, and he's coming here."

* * *

Mewtwo cursed, throwing a Shadow Ball at the stone wall. How could that pesky mortal gotten away again!? He was so close! He even almost killed something precious to him, and he slipped through his fingers again! Now he could feel that human's happiness at the back of his brain.

He cursed again and smashed the wall in. He was built for destruction, after all. He didn't realize until recently, but he had formed a link between him and the filthy human.

"Filthy, filthy, human SCUM!" he screamed. "AHHHHHGGGGG!"

A mind link meant that they would know each other's attacks as he planned them. It also meant that they had free reign in each other's memories. Memories that would be preferred to be locked away!

Mewtwo scowled, a plan forming. The human didn't realize that they shared a mind link, yet. So… he could take advantage of this… He _should_ take advantage of this. But what could he do? An idea slowly dawned on him.

He shall take control of the filthy scum's mind.

Yes, that was a great idea. With the human under his power, he could use him to bring the Legendaries to him. And then he could finally go home.

* * *

Once Mokuba arrived at the Mutou household, Kaiba didn't want to leave his side. They had a heartwarming hug, before Mokuba was ushered into the living room. He was now sitting in the middle of the couch, a blanket around his shoulders and a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. On one side of him was his brother, his arm slung protectively over his shoulders; on the other, his now six tired pokémon. Who is his last pokémon? You'll find out soon enough.

"How did you get away from Mewtwo?" Malik asked.

Mokuba took a deep breath and started speaking. "It's a long story, really. Mewtwo had trapped me in a boarded-off room, with the only working door unable to open from the inside. Mirth – my Ralts – was practicing teleportation. So I asked him if he could teleport us out of there. He could only get me to the hallway, but it was enough. I was so scared, I feared that any moment Mewtwo might come and get me. But Mewtwo never came, and I escaped! But before I got away, I stumbled across a room with three Pokéballs. One of them opened and Jirachi came out! I figured out pretty quickly that it belonged to me, but I was curious as to what the other two were. They were Articuno and Zapdos, Legendary birds like yours, Malik. Anyway, I brought them too, so that Mewtwo wouldn't have them."

"That's, good – I suppose," Téa said. "We're one step closer to getting the Legendaries before Mewtwo."

"Tell me again why we're searching for them?" Mai inquired haughtily. "It seems easier to just let him do it."

They all looked at Kaiba.

He sighed, and said, "Mewtwo said something about a portal bringing them here, but when I asked for more information, it got angry. However, I've been thinking… Perhaps if we gather all of them, their energies should be enough to open the portal again, and everything could return to normal."

"It's a possibility," Yugi stated. "We should work on it. So far, we've got Lugia, Jirachi, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Kyogre, and the one Bakura has… What _do_ you have, anyway?"

Hikari Bakura shrugged. "I'm not sure, 'cause it only listens to my Yami, but I'm guessing it's Celebi."

Mokuba and Serenity snorted at the same time. "Celebi?" Mokuba laughed. "That's a peaceful creature! What's it doing with you?" Bakura shrugged again.

"That's not the point," Joey cut in, frustrated. He was still pretty worked up about his sister being a "Trainer." "We have one more. How many more are there… Hey, don't nod off, Kaiba!"

Surprised, they looked towards the CEO, whose head was beginning to droop, his eyes half closed.

"Something's not right," Téa said suddenly. They watched anxiously, the seconds stretching out. What felt like hours was only actually less than ten seconds. Kaiba's head snapped up suddenly, and stared at all the worried eyes.

"What?" he asked innocently enough. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"You were totally zoning out," Mokuba said.

"I was?"

"Yes!"

Kaiba blinked. "That's weird. I don't recall any such thing."

"We weren't _all_ dreaming," Tristan pointed out. Kaiba blinked again, and something flickered in his eyes, signaling he remembered something.

"Of course," he muttered.

"What is it, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I think I know the location of the next Legendary," he said.

"Which one?" Yugi inquired.

"Arceus."

* * *

**One of my shorter chapters, but it's compressed with foreshadowing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's so drab and dreary and rainy today when I started writing this chapter. I spent my first few hours awake watching Avatar, and then the next hour trying to stay away from the computer. You know how THAT turned out…**

**And so, with my brother's dog having freshly ripped my favorite tank, and my blue-and-white dollar-fifteen hamster eraser as my muse (it really should have cost thirty cents… ahem…), I sit here, and add on to the story. I'll TRY not to rant.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"So tell me again why we're so intent on finding the Legendaries before Mewtwo?" Mai asked once again. She, Kaiba, Yami Yugi, and Joey were flying on the back of Lugia.

"In a way, we're helping him," Yami said. "Maybe it's just the competitive nature of humans."

"I just want them gone as soon as possible," Kaiba commented, thinking of the workload laid out ahead of him. If he could get this out of the way in the morning, he could still make it to work for the remainder of the day.

But what still confused him was how he knew where Arceus was. He had never heard of that Pokémon before. It was just… he was in the Mutou house, then suddenly he was elsewhere. It was like those visions he got during Battle City… but those weren't real. Eh, he didn't really care right then and there. If it worked out, he'd be pleasantly surprised.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Joey. Kaiba rolled his eyes. Yami had insisted on bringing Joey, and when _he_ was going, Serenity and Mai wanted to go too. Joey convinced his sister to stay home, but the other blonde wouldn't stay. Thus, the odd group of four.

"On the outskirts of Domino, there's a cave created by an earthquake roughly a century ago. That's where we're going," Kaiba replied. He pointed over Lugia's shoulder. "Look, it's right there." The other passengers leaned slightly to see past the Pokémon's giant wings to see what looked like a mouth with jagged teeth in the cliff's side. It was probably about six miles from Yugi's house. "There were some diggers there, before, but the earthquake happened, causing most of the hole to cave in, but other areas to open up. The only accessible entrance is that hole right there, but no one goes in it, because it's so high up off the ground," he explained.

"You did your history lesson," Yami said, impressed. Kaiba shrugged nonchalantly. Lugia descended and hovered next to the hole long enough for its four passengers to jump off. Its owner then returned it to its proper Pokéball. Kaiba then tossed a flashlight to the other three and Charmander jumped out. He was too lazy to return the fire lizard, so he just let it walk beside them. Mai released Epona, her Ponyta, and Yami summoned his Cyndaquil and Sableye to help also. While Sableye prowled ahead, the four "Trainers" were in a bubble of warm light.

The cave wasn't very special at all, save for how wide and tall it was. It was absolutely littered with rocks and boulders (Joey swore he saw a few move), and every so often, they would see a pile of rocks that reached the ceiling, blocking off other passages. However, soon they reached the end of the cave. It was a dead end, smooth and concave. There appeared to be a small etching of some sort, but it was hard to tell what it was.

"Great job, Moneybags," Joey said. "You've led us to a dead end."

Kaiba furrowed his brow in thought and stepped forward to run his fingers over the etching. It looked something like a horse? "Well, it wasn't like I expected it to actually be here," he commented dryly.

"This was pointless," said Mai, crossing her arms.

"Not entirely," Yami said, facing back towards the entrance. "Look." The others turned away from the etching and watched as the nearest pile of rocks shifted and rolled forward suddenly. A tall monster appeared from the new hole. It was about ten feet tall, mostly white with a strange cross-like thing sticking out of its back. Arceus. The massive horse-like Pokémon stepped towards Yami and bowed graciously by bending its front two legs. "Are… are you saying you're mine?" he asked it. Arceus nodded.

Kaiba, with his hand still on the wall, felt the etching grow warm beneath his fingertips. He turned to look at it and saw it glowing. Without warning, his hand slipped _through_ the rocks, and he pitched forward. With a little shout, he fell through the rock like it wasn't there at all, somersaulted, and clumsily splashed into a shallow pool of water. So much for the gracefulness of the CEO. He probably had fallen about ten feet. And since no one was sticking their head through a wall of stone, he guessed that it had sealed up again.

He was far past the point of wondering how in the world he fell through solid stone. He didn't _quite_ believe his eyes yet, but he wasn't blowing everything off, too.

He heard the faint voices of Yami and Joey. "Kaiba! Are you okay!? CAN YOU HEAR US!?"

"YES!" he shouted back as loud as he could. "I'M FINE!" He squinted, but there was absolutely no light and he had dropped his flashlight. Not to mention Charmander was still up there. Pokémon had their uses. He slapped the water and heard it echo down some. "I THINK THIS MIGHT BE A TUNNEL! GET ARCEUS AND I'LL MEET YOU AT THE ENTRANCE!"

Feeling for a wall (and getting air), Kaiba stood up, his pants soaking. The water was probably a foot deep, and icy cold. Not to mention he couldn't see. A flash of red light told him that one of his monsters had released itself _again_, and a sound announced that it was Vulpix. Sighing, he reached down and picked the little fox up. Stupid small creature. In response, she blew a jet of flame in front of him, illuminating the corridor for a few seconds. He saw that yes, it was a tunnel. Filled with water. Ugh.

Vulpix's fire-heated body stopped him from shivering as he followed the trail of water down the hideously long tunnel. Without his eyes, he was forced to hear where he was going. That's where the water helped. He better not get trenchfoot. The H2O also ruined his shoes. Once again, ugh.

He didn't return Vulpix back to her ball for a few reasons. One, he was cold. Two, she refused to return. Three, she could breathe fire, and fire was bright, thus illuminating the tunnel every once in a while.

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking, he saw light at the end of the tunnel. Literally. However, he kept his cool and steadily walked towards it at the same speed he had been. When he reached it, he found that it hung above a lake enclosed by a circle of cliffs. Where is _this_ in Japan? Vulpix wriggled in his arms, but he didn't let her jump out. Actually, he never acknowledged that she was wriggled, for he watched as a pathway made of a shimmering rainbow of lights stretched out before him, sloping up and out. He tested it with a foot and found it was solid.

And what did Kaiba do? What do you think? He walked on it, of course. It seemed to support him, and as soon as he made it to the edge and stood on rock again, the road disappeared. He glanced around and saw a flash of pale pink and a long tail vanish behind the rock face on the other side.

"What was that?" he asked the air. The air, of course, did not respond, nor did he expect it to. He looked away from the spot and slid down the side of the rock face to the ground below.

* * *

The fearsome foursome made it back to the home base with Arceus in Yugi's possession. Kaiba didn't tell much about his experience at the strange exit to the cave. It was probably a dead volcano filled with water, and he didn't really believe what he saw anyway.

They landed in front of the Kaiba Mansion. With his grudging permission, they had moved home base back there. The Game Shop was just too small for all of them, and besides that, the mansion had better security technology. The Legendaries that did not have owners were in Pokéballs in a high-tech security vault. They were all lounging in Kaiba's massive living room.

"How many Legendaries _are_ there!?" Joey asked, lying on a couch and taking up almost all of it.

"A lot," Mokuba said. "And we only have eight of them."

"In total, I think there's thirty-five," Serenity added. "Yeah, thirty-five true Legendaries, then other pokémon who are thought to have legendary characteristics. But I think we only need too look for thirty-five."

"That's a lot," Joey moaned.

"Think of it this way," Mokuba said. "Most of them come in trios, like the three Legendary Birds. So we should get a few in threes."

"That's good," Téa sighed. "I don't want to be running around for _too_ long."

"What, so your heels won't break?" teased Tristan.

As the conversation took a more casual direction, Kaiba remained silent. He was lost in thought, and had no desire to talk. In truth, this whole Pokémon ordeal had him freaked out. These monsters were probably the most dangerous thing to happen to him and Mokuba. They could kill either one of them with a snap of a finger. And secretly… deep down, where even he couldn't see… he was scared.

But these creatures of his seemed to sense his fear. And so, Kaiba didn't know why he didn't push Teddiursa away when she popped out of her orb and tried to snuggle up to him.

"What do you think, Kaiba?"

"Huh?" Kaiba jerked out of his thoughts. They were all staring at him curiously, a few of them with worry mixed in.

"You're spacing out a lot," Mokuba said cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered immediately.

"Anyway…" Yugi repeated, "What do you think we should do next?"

"Um… look for more Legendaries?" he replied, as if it was obvious. Yugi sighed.

"It's not that simple," Joey snapped. "They don't just _come_ to us!"

And that's when the next Legendary appeared.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. But, I felt like I owed you, because I haven't updated anything for a while. SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! *dodges random vegetables***

**Short, but with a cliffie!! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!! Ahh... I'm evil.**

**Oh, and if you're confused about anything, don't be afraid to ask me!!!!! I don't want you to be confused!!!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a much FASTER update. HUZZAH!!!! Oh... and um... Happy Fourth of July. There. :)

* * *

**"They don't just _come_ to us!"

Kaiba stared at Joey incredulously. "Of course I know that! But we don't have any _idea_ where the next one is!"

"Why don't you just do that weird thingy spacing out and tell us _where_ the next one is! You did it for Arceus!" Joey protested. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what that was," the brunette pointed out. "I lost a full minute of my life as the information was transmitted to me, or something. _**What!?**_" Yugi was staring at Kaiba intently, and it was driving the taller male crazy!

"You don't think…" Yugi started, but he was cut off as there was a loud crash from the kitchen, and a frazzled Roland rushed into the room. All bodies tensed, and all heads turned to stare.

"M-m-m-m-m-mister Kaiba!!!!!!!!!" Roland stuttered, gripping onto the back of the nearest couch. "Th-th-th-there's a-a-a-a-a…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Kaiba roared, at his wits' end.

"The refrigerator is attacking us, sir!" Roland blurted.

Silence followed…

…for about five seconds.

Joey started sniggering, but he was interrupted when the refrigerator hopped in. It was orange with a pink electric aura, weird eyes, and a spike on top. It cackled at them, opened the doors, and sent a blizzard out at them. The occupants dove for cover.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Bakura shouted, his yami taking control.

"Apparently, that's my refrigerator," Kaiba said coolly. He had jumped over the chair he was sitting on, and he looked to his sides. At one side, crouching behind the love seat were Mokuba and Serenity. On the other, behind the couch, was Joey.

Joey looked over at the CEO, grinning widely. "You have a weird taste in fridges."

"That's not what it normally looks like," snapped Kaiba.

"It must be another pokémon," Yami said from somewhere. "Mokuba, Serenity, you're the experts, do you know what it is?"

"It's one of the newer ones," Mokuba said, "I can't remember what it's called, or what it does."

The fridge cackled again and hopped somewhere else in the room. Someone shrieked in surprise and dodged out of the way of the Blizzard. It sounded like Téa. Kaiba peeked over the chair and saw the strange fridge frown. It hopped back into the kitchen, and an orange toaster oven with a red plasma aura and a spike on its head _flew_ back out. It cackled, proving it to be the same pokémon, and sent off a wave of heat.

Mai made the first move. "Go, Midnight, use Night Slash!" Her Absol popped out and leaped at the bizarre toaster oven. Its claw was shrouded with a purplish-black shadow, and it slashed the machine. It was smashed back, and a Pokémon was knocked out of it. It was orange and oddly shaped, with a blue aura of plasma. It frowned and chattered angrily a little bit.

Tristan stood up and pointed his Pokédex at it. It spoke loudly. "Number 479, Rotom. The Plasma Pokémon. Electric and Ghost type. Its body is composed of plasma. It's electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief."

"Of _course_ something like that would hang out here," Mokuba said, thumping his head against the couch. "That's just great!"

"Catch it!" Kaiba yelled suddenly.

"With _what_!?" Bakura bellowed back.

"Check your pockets, idiot," the brunette snapped back. Slightly confused, Bakura slipped a hand inside one of his pockets and pulled out a familiar golf ball-sized ball. It was an empty Pokéball.

"Where'd this come from!?" he said in surprise.

"Ask someone who cares," Kaiba said. He took out one of his own Pokéballs and released the Charmander inside. "Use Ember!" The red lizard hopped on top of the chair and blew small flames at Rotom. The Plasma Pokémon swerved to avoid it and fled down an adjoining hall. Not wanting any of his technology to be destroyed, Kaiba started to race after it, but quickly scooped up Charmander when the poor little dude tried to run too and fell down.

"Houndour, I choose you!" Joey announced, releasing a medium-sized black dog. He grinned widely and giggled. "I always wanted to say that!" He chased after the CEO, and the rest of the rooms occupants (except for Roland, he had fainted) followed, Mai at the lead with Midnight the Absol.

As they ran, Mokuba rattled off details they needed to know. "Since it's electric and ghost type, if you have a pokémon that is Dark, Ground, or Ghost type, now's a _great_ time to summon them!"

They nodded, and followed Mokuba's suit as he released his Drifloon and tugged it along. Yugi took out his Sableye, Bakura summoned Kneph the Gastly, and Tristan found himself having to carry his Geodude.

Kaiba was up front, and Joey had caught up. They stopped at the end of the hallway when Rotom stopped, too… right next to what looked like a red light switch. It put on a large smile, cackled, and disappeared into the wall. The switch sparked and slowly flicked from the up position to the down. The floor opened up, and Joey and Kaiba dropped into a pitch black pit, landing awkwardly. The floor closed back up above them, making the only light source Charmander's tail.

"Erm. Kaiba? Can I ask you a question?"

"_What?"_

"Why the _hell _do you have trap doors in your house?"

* * *

Mai skidded to a stop. Yami and Bakura almost crashed into her. She had _just_ seen Joey! Where did he go?

"What just happened?" Téa asked, running up. "Where'd they go?"

They heard cackling and watched as Rotom materialized out of a red light switched and flew past them.

"Not so fast!" Yami cried. "Sableye, now!" His purple ghost swooped from out of the ceiling and tackled Rotom, hitting it with a Shadow Sneak. The Plasma Pokémon spun wildly and crashed into the ground, fainting. Bakura, realizing his cue, whipped out the empty Pokéball and quickly caught the rogue pokémon. Yami breathed a sigh of relief. "That could have been much worse."

"Do you guys hear something?" Serenity asked. Everyone stopped and listened. It sounded like snarling and fighting from _underneath_ the floor.

* * *

"Houndour, stop it!"

"Well, Mutt, it appears our monsters don't like each other."

"Figures."

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

Tristan bent down and listened to the carpet. "It sounds like Houndour and Charmander are fighting," he announced.

"Does that mean that Seto and Joey are underneath the floor?" Mokuba asked.

"Probably," Tristan replied.

"Um… Mokuba?" Téa tentatively asked. "Does… your house have trap doors?" Mokuba gave her an utterly confused look. She shrugged. "It's an idea."

"We might, I'm not sure," Mokuba admitted. "But how do we open it, then?"

* * *

"Hey, hey, Moneybags, how long have we been down here anyway?"

"I don't know. Five minutes, maybe? I can't see my watch."

"Don't you think we should call for help, Rich Boy?"

"Shut up, Mutt, you don't know how my house works."

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy, _I_ don't own a house with _freaking trap doors._"

"I _told_ you to shut up! God, you're like a _cheese grater_ in my _ear_."

* * *

Tristan was still pressing his ear to the ground. "I think I can hear people murmuring down there!"

"Kneph, go see who it is," Bakura ordered. The Gastly did a strange nod by rotating its head up and down and melted through the floor. It reappeared a few seconds later. "Is it Kaiba and Joey?" It did its strange nod again.

"But how do we _get_ to them!?" Serenity cried.

* * *

"It's almost as amusing to watch our Pokémon fight as it is to watch Gladiator!"

"Wheeler, have I ever told you… _you are an idiot._"

* * *

"There's gotta be a button somewhere that opens the trap door," Mokuba said.

"Like this?" Malik pointed to the red switch.

"_Button,_ Malik, I said _button_."

* * *

"Um… Kaiba… do you see what I see?"

"You mean Charmander evolving?"

"Um… Yes."

"_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

"**Oh crap.**"

* * *

Malik ignored Mokuba's statement and flipped the switch anyway. The floor dropped open in front of them in time for a jet of fire to shoot out and scorch the ceiling.

"_CHARMEEEEEELEON!!!!!_" hissed something.

"GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE ALREADY!!!" Joey's voice floated up.

"CHARMELEON, STOP!" Kaiba's voice added, followed by another jet of flame.

Mokuba sweatdropped and released his Tangela. Serenity summoned her Bulbasaur, and the two pokémon used Vine Whip to assist the two males in clambering out of the pit. Joey had his Houndour in his arms, which was whimpering as if it was scared. Kaiba was holding a struggling crimson lizard, which was shooting fire everywhere. So this was Charmeleon.

"What's going on, Seto!?" Mokuba cried.

Kaiba didn't have time to answer. He threw the rampaging Pokémon to the other side of the hall and ducked a Flamethrower. "No time, just HELP! This thing is crazy!"

Charmeleon roared again and charged at his owner. Suddenly, however, Geodude forcefully rolled into him, knocking him backwards.

"Nice Rollout!" Tristan said. "Now use Rock Throw!" For the lack of rocks, Geodude dug into the floor and chucked woodwork and carpet at the fire lizard.

"DON'T DESTROY MY HOUSE!" Kaiba screeched.

"Go, Shellder!" Serenity ordered, summoning her Pokémon. "Use Water Gun!"

"Mudkip," Téa said, releasing the blue Mud Fish Pokémon, "use Water Gun too!"

The combined Water attacks hit Charmeleon dead-on and he fainted. Kaiba took a well-deserved deep breath and returned his KO-ed Pokémon to its proper Pokéball. "Phew. Glad that's over."

"What was _that_ about?" Joey panted.

"I don't know!" Kaiba replied loudly. "It evolved, and it just attacked me!"

"It's tellin' you something, dude," Tristan joked, prodding the CEO with a finger.

Kaiba glared at the other brunette. "Touch me and you die," he snarled. Tristan withdrew _real_ quick.

"I know Tristan was joking, but maybe he's right," Yami said. "When have you _ever_ treated your creatures with kindness?"

Kaiba crossed his arms and harrumphed. "Why should I care for these things? They're going to disappear from my life in a few days anyway."

Yami sighed, defeated. "You know, Kaiba, you can learn a lot of things from creatures that don't speak your language. You just have to hear what they're telling you."

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"Figure it out. Wisdom comes at a price, you prick."

* * *

**How'd you like dem apples, eh?**

**When they said "Oh crap," both of them were saying it. In unison. :D**

**Well... They caught Rotom. I know he's not an ACTUAL Legendary, but in this story, he's counted as one.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, just a little warning. This chapter... doesn't make much sense on it's own... and doesn't have a lot of excitement... but I thought I should get something up. I'm going to camp next week, so I won't update for at least ten days after this (probably). Cheers!

* * *

**

Night time. He dreaded a lot of things, but this was high on the list. It meant that his body was finally acknowledging that it was tired. It meant losing an average of eight hours of working time. But finally, it meant the nightmares.

Yes, Kaiba had nightmares. He never really recalled what they were, but they reminded them of what he was working for. They were dreams of suffocating nothingness, and a feeling that he meant _nothing_ to the world. When he slept, he felt… _vulnerable_. This was why that night, with the entire Geek Squad snoozing in his living room downstairs, he lay awake in his bed.

He was staring at the ceiling when he heard the soft, familiar footsteps of his little brother at his door.

"Seto? Are you awake?" Mokuba asked in a low, comforting murmur. Kaiba smiled a little and moved to a sitting position. The younger boy was rubbing his eye sleepily, a small upset frown on his lips.

"Yes," Kaiba said. "Is something the matter?"

"Big Brother, I had a bad dream," Mokuba replied, drowsiness clouding his voice slightly.

"Aww… That's too bad…" Kaiba replied, reaching out an arm. The raven-haired boy crawled into bed with his big brother, and Kaiba wrapped his arm around him. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Mokuba nodded. "I want to be sure you won't go away again," he mumbled, already drifting off to sleep. Kaiba hugged the little boy and lied down with him. He could guess what the nightmare was.

"I won't," the brunette promised. He listened as Mokuba's breathing slowed to a steady pace. His eyes ached again, like they did when he almost cried. Of course, he can't, but the ache is there. He didn't want to leave Mokuba so much. But work called, and enemies kidnapped… it added up. He felt horrible for being the cause of his beloved brother's nightmare. He really hated not seeing him for such long periods of time. That's the only reason he let him play with Yugi and his friends: a playmate. He only wanted the best for his little Mokuba.

He lied there for a long time, comfortable just to have the warm body next to his and to hear the deep breathing.

* * *

Téa could not believe that she was spending the night at the Kaiba Mansion. It was proposed by Yugi, and before Kaiba or anyone could refuse, Serenity and Mokuba eagerly agreed. And where Yugi goes, she goes. Mai agreed to stay because Joey stayed, and Joey stayed because Serenity stayed. Tristan stayed because Serenity stayed, too. Malik didn't really want to go anywhere, so he stayed close to the Pharaoh. Bakura didn't feel like leaving, so he stayed. All this was muddled in her bamboozled mind. The only reason she wasn't outside walking home at the moment was because Yugi was here, and Kaiba couldn't kick anyone out because Mokuba begged him not to.

Téa rolled over and looked at Yugi. In all truths, she really didn't have many friends before him. No one liked her attitude. But she felt drawn to Yugi, and for the first time, she _met_ him, actually _met_ him. He accepted her without a moment's notice with a wide, friendly smile. That's why she stuck so strongly by him. He taught her what true friendship was.

She sighed and closed her eyes. They were starting to ache, but she didn't want to cry now. She slowly drifted off, her memories replacing the darkness behind her eyelids.

* * *

When she was sure they were all asleep, Mai took a walk around Kaiba's premises. He really did have a magnificent house, she admitted. A large green front yard with two fountains flanking the walkway to the front door; a beautiful hedge garden in the back of a multitude of creatures; and two well-kept gardens with blooming flowers, stepping rocks, and a pond of koi at either side of the three-story mansion, not to mention strategically-placed dim golden lights that gave the whole area a wonderful, soft glow. It was like the perfect outing for a couple.

But Mai didn't have a guy to walk with. She was alone, and she really felt forlorn… She still loved Joey – she wasn't sure if it was a friendly love, or more – and that's why she didn't immediately duck out of this hubbub. The Pokémon, yes, she did love them. They kept her company. But she wasn't sure how long they would last. Once they got all of the Legendaries, these pokémon of hers would have to go, leaving her alone again.

She stopped at the koi pond and disturbed the water a little bit with her fingertips. The orange and white fish came to investigate. She watched them, but she kept feeling that something was off tonight. Everything felt dream-like, but she knew she wasn't dreaming. The reason she was out walking tonight was because she felt like her emotions were out of whack. More than usual, that is.

She saw something flash in the reflection of the pond, and she stood up. Mai saw a long white double tail flash behind a bush shaped like a magnificent stallion. A pink and white head poked out from behind it.

Another pokémon? It flew out from behind the horse and twisted around her as she stood stock still, her heart thumping hard. Its body was small and white, and it had two long tails that ended in a fluff. Mai cursed: she had left her pokédex inside.

Two more of similar quality joined the new Pokémon. One had a blue and white head, the other a yellow. The yellow one had its eyes closed, but it never crashed into anything. Since they were all floating without wings, Mai deduced that they must be a Psychic type. They twirled around her for a few minutes before moving away slightly and teleporting. Mai glanced around, surprised, and saw Malik at the other side of the koi pond. He must have just arrived, for he didn't notice Mai there, and he was staring into the water intently. He brushed his fingers on the surfaced, sending small ripples. The koi changed their destination to him.

Mai wanted to just silently creep away from the blond Egyptian, but she tripped. With a shout, she fell to her hands and knees. Malik looked up in surprise and stood up. Mai also got up, brushing off her shorts. Anger flared in her violet eyes.

"Don't come near me," she said fiercely to him.

Malik froze. "S-sorry," he said quickly. He pushed his two index fingers together in a nervous fashion. "Um… so… you couldn't sleep either?"

Mai didn't answer. She still was haunted by the memories of Battle City. Even though Malik seemed different and regretful…

"Mai… I-I'm sorry for what I did in Battle City," Malik apologized suddenly. He took a shaking breath. "Can… can you ever forgive me?"

"No." Mai had had enough of this… _creature_. She was sick of seeing his face. She turned on her heel and stalked back inside.

* * *

Morning. Mokuba woke up, rubbed his eyes, and rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling until he realized with a jolt that his brother wasn't next to him.

He shot up, suddenly cold with dread. The room was completely empty, save for him and the furniture. Where was Seto? He had promised him he wouldn't leave! Mokuba desperately raced downstairs, hoping fervently that Seto was simply making breakfast.

But the kitchen was empty. He rushed into the living room and shook Yugi awake. "Yugi, Yugi!" Mokuba whispered harshly. "Please help! I can't find Seto!"

"Again?" Yugi mumbled, sitting up. "He can't have gone far. I'll help you search the house. I'll go outside and see if he's out there," Yugi offered. Mokuba beamed broadly at him.

"Thanks Yugi!" he said eagerly before running upstairs again to check every room.

Yugi sighed and stood up. How could Kaiba do this to his little brother? He knew how strong the bond was between the two. The Pokémon and the stress coming with them must be getting to the CEO, Yugi thought. He stretched and headed for the door, careful not to wake anyone up.

The Kaiba Mansion was very large mind you. Yugi did a quick scan of the front lawn, and then randomly chose a side to explore. He went around the entire house before reaching the koi pond. He didn't know it, but Mai and Malik had been there late last night. So he was very surprised to see Kaiba sitting on a bench in front of a normal bush. He was sitting with his back arched, his elbows propped on his knees, his face in his hands, and his fingers entwined in his chestnut hair.

Yugi watched as Kaiba pushed his face up, rubbing his hands down it with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes then and held up his head with his hands on his cheeks. His eyes drooped half-closed; he looked tired and stressed. He stared aimlessly at the pond in front of him before he suddenly noticed Yugi standing there. It was kind of strange, really, for he had been gazing in Yugi's direction, but had not acknowledged he was there until now.

He perked up immediately and straightened up. It was obvious that he was slightly embarrassed at the thought of how long Yugi had been standing there. He couldn't show any weakness!

"Yugi!" he said, surprised.

"Bad night?" Yugi asked, sitting down next to the brunette. The taller boy stiffened, but didn't move away.

"You could say that," Kaiba said evasively.

"Mokuba's worried about you," Yugi told him. "He was frantic this morning when he woke up and you were missing."

Kaiba hid his face in his hands again. "Sorry… I didn't mean to… I just…"

Something made Yugi put a hand on Kaiba's back in a comforting manner. "It's fine," he said. "Mokuba's waiting for you inside." Yugi was seriously surprised that Kaiba didn't knock his hand away yet.

"I didn't want to scare him," Kaiba murmured softly. "I… just needed… a place to think."

It was silent after that, until Yugi stated, "Something feels different…"

Kaiba cast him a sidelong glance. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone's been acting different since last night. Mai looks bad enough to start cutting herself, Malik looks really, really upset about something he won't tell us, you yourself are like… this, Téa won't leave my side, Joey is fighting Tristan for hitting on his sister, and even _I_ am feeling this."

Kaiba suddenly sat up straight again. "You're right," he admitted. "Everything feels out of whack, including my own mind…"

Kaiba suddenly cut himself off and stared directly ahead. Yugi looked too and gasped. There were three pokémon, mostly white. They looked… related. He whipped out his Pokédex before they could get away.

"Number 480, Uxie. The Knowledge Pokémon. Psychic type. Known as the Being of Knowledge. It is said that it can wipe out the memory of those who see its eyes. When Uxie flew, people gained the ability to solve problems. It was the birth of knowledge."

"Number 481, Mesprit. The Emotion Pokémon. Psychic type. Known as the Being of Emotion. It taught humans the nobility of sorrow, pain, and joy. When Mesprit flew, people learned the joy and sadness of living. It was the birth of emotions."

"Number 482, Azelf. The Willpower Pokémon. Psychic type. Known as the Being of Willpower. It sleeps at the bottom of a lake to keep the world in balance. When Azelf flew, people gained the determination to do things. It was the birth of willpower. It is thought that Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf all came from the same egg."

The three pokémon came closer and did a strange dance around the two guys.

"Are these the cause of…?" It seemed as if Kaiba couldn't complete a sentence.

"I think so," Yugi said, watching the three Legendaries twirl and dip slowly above and around them.

"Don't you think we should catch them?"

"Probably."

But they were all talk and no play. They stared at the three Pokémon, mesmerized and seemingly unable to move. It was as if they didn't have any determination to lift their arms. But a voice shouted, "Seto!!!" and the three pokémon scattered. Mokuba ran and hug-tackled his big brother around the waist. Kaiba let a smile grace his lips as he embraced his younger brother and sunk to the ground. Mokuba looked up at him. "You look tired. You didn't sleep at all last night, didn't you?"

Kaiba had a guilty look in his eyes.

"I knew it!" Mokuba proclaimed. He stood up and tugged on his brother's arm. "Come on, you're coming upstairs right now to sleep!" Kaiba shrugged and let his brother lead him. Yugi grinned. Those two really did care about each other. He just _knew _that that bond could traverse anything.

* * *

**Yup, that's it. Be nice in reviewing this doldrum chappie.**

**In truth, I'm a little unsure at how they're gonna capture Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. It's not like those three are malevolent. Ah well. I'll figure it out. Cheers!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back from camp! Before you ask, it was awesome. A lot of things happened; including most of us went and saw HARRY POTTER SIX!!!!!!!! IT'S FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!**

**And so, as my gift for returning, I write this next chapter. The time is 6:40 when I start on July 18****th****, and I got home at about three earlier this day.**

**I need to thank Windona. Without her, this chapter would have taken a turn for the worse.**

**Cheers!

* * *

**

Yugi let Kaiba and Mokuba disappear into the house first before following them. But what he found inside was not the six sleeping bodies he left, void of either Kaiba brother; he found Joey and Tristan jumping everywhere with butterfly nets in their hands, Kaiba looking displeased (to say the least) and shouting at them, Téa shaking her head, Yami Bakura cheering them on, Mai ignoring them, and Malik watching them. The reason the two idiots had butterfly nets was because the Lake Trio was dodging them above their heads.

Yami Yugi quickly took over and shouted in a commanding voice, "Everyone, stop!"

Luckily, it worked. Everyone quit what they were doing and stared at the Pharaoh, even Kaiba did. Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie issued a strange giggle, and disappeared.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Yami asked incredulously. He looked at Kaiba. "You shouldn't be down here! Mokuba, go take your brother somewhere else, please."

"Why should I leave!? This is my house!" Kaiba retorted loudly. But Mokuba nodded and tugged on his shirt sleeve. And he _was_ really tired. Finally, he let himself be dragged upstairs.

"Now, you two," Yami demanded, still using his Pharaoh voice to Joey and Tristan. "Do you really think you'll catch three _flying psychic_ pokémon with _two butterfly nets!?_"

The other two boys looked sheepish. Joey put a hand behind his head. "Well, uh… There were only two…"

Yami smacked his forehead in exasperation. This was going to be harder than he thought. He needed to get his friends organized so that they could capture the Lake Trio as fast as possible.

* * *

Kaiba woke up slightly confused. When did he fall asleep in bed? He finally remembered after a few minutes. How long had he been sleeping? A few minutes? Hours? Days?

He seriously doubted the last one.

He glanced at the clock. It read "5:00 PM" exactly. So it was nearing dinner time. He hadn't eaten anything in a while…

Wait, weren't there seven idiots in his house? Did that mean he had to feed them all?

Mokuba entered the room while Kaiba was thinking these simple thoughts. Kaiba was actually pretty confused at himself. He never thought about these things. He only thought about work and Mokuba. Speaking of which… he looked up and a largely uncharacteristic smile broke upon his face.

"Hi Mokuba," he said cheerfully. Mokuba stopped in mid-step for a second before starting towards his brother with a bewildered look on his face.

"I know you don't get to sleep a lot… but still…" Mokuba muttered, going over to hug his brother. "This is just plain weird."

Kaiba frowned in a childish way. "So I can't be happy now?"

Mokuba's eyes widened and he burrowed his head into his brother's chest. "No, no, it's fine… it's just that you're not usually this… _giddy._"

"Giddy?"

"Seto, please stop asking questions, you're confusing me."

"… Are Yugi and the other people still here?"

"Yeah, the Pharaoh's been trying to organize them to search for Uxie, Azelf, and…" Mokuba suddenly hesitated as if something just dawned on him. He finished slowly," …and Mesprit…"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him, for he had raised his head with the look in his eyes that said, "EUREKA!" "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kaiba asked.

"Mesprit controls emotions, you dummy," Mokuba said, as if it was obvious. "We need to get downstairs before we all have to go to the funny farm."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow again, but followed his little brother downstairs anyway. They found Yami trying to organize the large group that was being annoyingly distracted like eight-year-olds.

"Kaiba, thank god you're here!" Yami exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "Could you help me calm these guys down!?"

Kaiba grinned widely. "Why would I do that? They look like they're having fun!"

_That_ stopped Yami. The Pharaoh's mouth dropped open.

"I think Mesprit's getting to him," Mokuba hurriedly said. Yami could only slowly nod.

Suddenly, Kaiba stiffened, his face and eyes hardening. A flash of pure rage struck his features, and his brow furrowed hideously. "SHUT UP!!!!!" he suddenly bellowed. Loud.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Joey asked, curling his lips.

As soon as the strange mood swing had come, it had gone. Kaiba's features smoothed again, and smiled slightly, his eyes showing a slightly dazed expression.

Joey grinned back. "Hey Kaiba, some people say that every time you smile, a puppy dies."

Kaiba blinked, his eyes clearing. Then he smirked evilly. "So if I keep doing this enough, you'll drop dead?"

Joey furrowed his eyes in concentration to figure out what that meant while everyone else was literally rolling on the floor laughing. He scratched his head. "Eh… I don't get it…"

"Don't worry about it, Joey," Tristan said through his tears of jolly, clapping his best bud on the back.

Kaiba returned to his serious state that is so often seen. "Excuse the strange mood swing, blame Mesprit, get back on track," he listed. "We need a game plan. Any ideas?"

"I say we use the Shadow Realm to sneak up on them," Yami Bakura suggested with an ulterior motive lacing his words.

"Definitely not," Kaiba cut off immediately. "Anyone else?"

"Butterfly nets?" Joey suggested meekly, holding up said stick with net.

"These are Psychic creatures, not Bug," Mokuba snapped. The blond shrugged.

"How about we catch them when they're asleep?" Mai proposed.

"We don't know when they sleep," Yami pointed out. "We don't even know where they are."

"How about we wait for them to come to us, then use Sleep Powder, or something?" Téa said.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Kaiba remarked. Téa made a face at him, but did not reply.

"I like that idea," Mokuba said. "I second it."

"It's decided then," Kaiba said. "We wait 'til they decide to cause more mischief, then strike."

"So what… do we split up or something?" asked Tristan.

"No, dummy," Serenity replied. "If we stay in one area, they're more likely to come. Besides, they seem to have taken a liking to a select few people of our group."

"Really? Who?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

"If it's my bet," Malik said, "it's Kaiba, Mai, and me." Most of them jumped at the sound of his voice. They had completely forgotten about him.

"Why do you think that?" Yami asked.

"Well, think about it," Malik said pointedly. "Kaiba's really stoic, Mai always acts lonely and stuff, and I'm… well, me."

"And…" Bakura drawled, waving his hand impatiently.

"And, um, if they like to cause mayhem like I think they do, then they'd go after us. 'Cause, um, we'd be the most fun to toy with."

"Well, sucks for you guys."

"Shut up, Bakura."

"Enough!" Kaiba shouted, and Malik and Bakura immediately stopped bickering. The CEO was getting angry, and that was a very, very bad sign.

But something was off, Yami thought. Kaiba continued his rant.

"You guys need to stop letting the Lake Trio controlling you! Honestly!"

"Sheesh, Kaiba, give us a break," Bakura scowled. "It's not our fault."

The brunette suddenly beamed again. "Of course it's not!" But then he frowned again. "I'm so confused right now…"

The rest of them were gaping at him like fish at the kid with the puckered lips and sucked-in cheeks. "No kiddin'," Joey managed to get out. "You're like, going all bisexual on us!"

"Joey, the correct term is bipolar…" Malik said sheepishly as Kaiba's face slowly turned red.

"And you all wonder why I dislike Wheeler," he muttered.

"Hey Bi-Person," Tristan announced, pushing the taller boy's limits, "we're gettin' hungry here. Got any grub?"

Kaiba started mocking Tristan. "Grub? What's grub? We have food, but if you want this grub you speak of, go out into the garden and find some worms." He snarled at them. "Of course I have food, but have the sense to _ask politely_ or you're not getting anything."

Tristan clammed up with a "Jeez, I just kidding…" Kaiba harrumphed and escaped through a doorway to what could only be the kitchen through swinging doors.

"Kaiba's not gonna cook a meal for us, is he?" Joey asked, wide-eyed. "Someone please go in there and make sure he doesn't poison us all."

Téa rolled her eyes. "Please, he doesn't _kill_ people."

"Then tell me what happened to Gozaburo!"

"Guys, please, I'll go," Yami Bakura offered.

"God, not you!" Tristan cringed.

"I'll go help him," Serenity said before standing abruptly and leaving briskly.

"What's her problem?" Bakura asked rudely.

"Relax," Malik replied. "She just doesn't like all the bashing that's going around."

"And how do you know that!?" Joey accused.

Malik shrugged. "I observe things," was all he said.

* * *

Kaiba reached into the cabinet and pulled out some Instant Mashed Potatoes. He was emptying the can into a pot when he heard someone come in. He glanced over his shoulder to see Serenity walked in, her face tight and her jaw clenched, but she relaxed when she saw him.

"And why are you in here?" he inquired.

"They want me to make sure you don't put poison in their food."

Kaiba almost snorted into the pale mush in the pot. "Please, I don't kill people!"

"I know."

Kaiba hesitated for a second. She had been so abrupt. He stole a glance at her as she rummaged through some cabinets and found green beans. It was like she knew more about him than she should. He shook his head. That's ridiculous, he scolded to himself. There's no way that could happen.

"Everything's so organized in here," she said. He heard another cabinet open. "Oh look, all the poisons are in one spot!" she exclaimed loudly. She was looking in the Spice drawer. There was a shout from the living room, and Kaiba chuckled again.

"Hand me the venomous Tea Leaves," he said louder than usual.

"Sure thing," Serenity replied, equally as loud, tossing him a package of mint tea leaves. He took out a teapot and filled it with water.

"They'll never guess what's going in the drink," he fake-whispered.

"Alright, NOW I know somethin's goin' on in there!" Joey shouted. Kaiba looked at Serenity, who caught his eye, and they both smirked mischievously.

The girl pulled a chair in front of the door just in time for the doors to shake.

"Hey, lemme in!" Joey yelled, but the two in the kitchen stayed silent. Joey listened for a minute before saying, "I know you're in there!" He waited another moment. "Answer me!"

"Joey, leave them alone," came Téa's voice. "They're not going to poison us." They heard Joey move away, but still did not remove the chair.

"Is he gone?" Serenity vociferously whispered.

"I think so," Kaiba replied in the same voice, smirking. "Time to start on the cobra meat. We can disguise it as chicken."

"GODDAMMIT KAIBA!!!!" came Joey's enraged shout. The kitcheners just laughed.

Roughly twenty minutes later, dinner was served. It was smooth mashed potatoes, perfect green beans, and chicken sautéed in barbecue sauce decorated with basil complete with a thick mint-y tea. Bakura dug right in, and Serenity and Kaiba started off easily.

Joey just stared at his dinner as all of the pokémon munched on their special meals created just for them. "You sure you didn't poison this?" he asked quietly. The cooks just rolled their eyes.

"Ack!" Hikari Bakura suddenly said, clutching his throat and falling to the floor. Joey bounced up at once to see if he was okay. Bakura reappeared laughing with tears at the corners of his eyes. "Jeez, Joey, you're so gullible!"

Everyone had a good laugh (except for Joey), and after some convincing, they finally got the blond to start eating.

It wasn't until right after dinner that the Lake Trio reappeared.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I should have gotten Mesprit and friends captured this chapter, but… it just kinda flowed. I mean, I never ever planed for the kitchen scene. I mean, Serenity going in there was kind of pure chance…**

**Anyways, Mesprit and Uxie and Azelf will definitely get caught next chapter. Next chapter, you can also expect a hint at what Legendary is next…**

**You should probably do your homework and research a little bit to catch the hint.**

**Oh, you might be noticing some fluff between characters. Here's a note: It's not real. It's there because I thought it would be funny. I also thought that it could keep the shipping people happy.**

**Sorry if it feels like I bashed Joey a lot. He's just fun to tease.  
**

**Cheers! Please review! This was ended on July 20 at 10: 52 PM.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya. I figured I should start working on this chapter… I'll try to make it as awesome as the previous chapters but… I'm not guaranteeing anything at this point. Anything goes.

* * *

**

Dinner was uneventful. People made small talk, but at the back of everyone's minds was the feeling of impending doom by the hands of Psychic Pokémon. Everyone cleaned their plates, and Serenity helped Kaiba pick up the dishes. Nobody made it difficult for them. Besides, most of them were shocked at how good of a host Kaiba could be.

As Kaiba was heading back towards the kitchen to put the plates in the dishwasher, he suddenly jolted to a stop. The plates in his hands dropped and shattered at his feet, he eyes suddenly gone blank.

"Kaiba!" Yami cried, immediately taking over. He ran to catch the other teen as he swayed and collapsed. "Joey, Tristan, help me get him to the sofa!"

The Pharaoh's friends immediately went to help. They were somehow able to not awkwardly place the CEO on the couch, who took up all of it.

"What's happening?" Mokuba asked worriedly, kneeling next to his brother. Kaiba was comatose for now, and his face was contorted in agony.

"I have no idea," Yami admitted. "What I wouldn't give for the powers of the Millennium Eye, now, eh?"

"I would have it in my socket right now if it didn't permanently replace your eyeball," Yami Bakura boasted slightly. "So instead I'll just settle for the Ring."

"Shut up, Bakura, this isn't the time for that!" Serenity chastised. Mokuba glanced at her thankfully, and she winked.

"But I do wish I knew what was going on inside that noggin of his," Joey commented. And everyone couldn't help but agree.

Meanwhile, Kaiba felt like his head was going to explode. Everything had been fine, but suddenly pain so hot it was cold had racked his body, and he could no longer stay conscious. To get a clear picture as to what his mind feels like right now, picture this: Two boulders from peaks of opposite TALL mountains roll at each other and hit each other dead on without breaking. The boulders (of massive size, I must add) continue pressing against each other with the same force as the initial hit. Now imagine that there's something squishy, like a sponge, between those two rocks. His mind is the sponge.

Clear enough picture?

What no one actually knew was that this sudden collapse was the cause of two opposing forces of psychic energy pushing against one another in one meager mind. But problem was, how long would it last?

Azelf flew into the room, chattering like it was angry or frustrated. Malik was the one who saw it first, but before he could say anything, the Legendary looked him straight in the eye and sent him a telepathic signal. It was only a feeling, but it translated to "Help!" Malik glanced around before slinking off to follow the pokémon. Unfortunately, Yami Bakura also noticed, and followed, wondering what the heck the Egyptian was doing.

Azelf led them back to the koi pond where Uxie and Mesprit were. Mesprit had its eyes closed as if in deep, deep concentration.

"What happened?" Malik asked the Pokémon. Azelf again sent him a signal. Since they couldn't speak human languages (yet), they were once again feelings, but also with pictures. What Malik received was a feeling of surprise, shared mental pain, and struggle, and also an image of a familiar lavender monster…

"Mewtwo! Mewtwo's doing this?" Malik asked. Uxie was the one who answered affirmatively. "But how?"

"Oh, that's simple," Yami Bakura spoke, deciding it was time his presence was known. Malik jumped and cursed silently. He had been careless. "Mewtwo pushes Kaiba's mind at the same time Mesprit does. Mewtwo is malevolent and Mesprit is… well, it _could_ be benevolent, but that's besides the point… Point is, the two opposing forces are fighting for 'persuasion' on Kaiba's mind."

"But why Kaiba…?" Malik inquired softly.

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly. "That I do not know. Why not go for better people like the Pharaoh?"

"Kaiba's not that bad," Malik pressed. "He just… doesn't like us. And we both know the Pharaoh cannot be controlled. His puzzle protects him."

"This is telepathy, not shadow magic," Bakura spat. "These things are different!"

"Not by much," Malik shot back. "But you _do_ know what this means, right?"

The albino nodded slowly. "We either defeat Mewtwo, or we defeat Mesprit."

* * *

Yami Bakura and Malik gathered their pokémon silently and slipped out onto the street, Uxie coming along for the ride. With Uxie's knowledge, it could track where Mewtwo was and lead them there. Of course, defeating Mewtwo would be harder than defeating Mesprit right now, but they just couldn't let Mewtwo have influence over Kaiba's mind! As much as they hated to admit it, Kaiba would be a powerful enemy.

The problems started when, some time along the route, Uxie went through a wall.

"Uxie, you idiot!" Bakura shouted angrily. "We're not ghosts!"

Malik started walking again. "Come on, Thief, we'll catch up to it!"

But they were soon lost in the maze that was Domino. Just when they were about to lose hope and turn back, two people arrived to their aid.

They looked as thought they were brother and sister. The girl had shoulder length white hair with two strange puffs above her ears, light brown eyes, and a red and white dress that had a blue triangle on the neckline. The boy had fluffy white hair with similar puffs, seemingly red eyes, and a blue and white outfit with a red triangle on his shirt.

"Who're you?" Bakura asked rudely. The girl hid behind the guy slightly, but they both smiled.

They stepped a bit away from the two teens and beckoned for them to follow. Malik and Bakura looked at each other, confused, but followed them anyway. The strangers led them to Mewtwo's new hideout, which was an apartment building nearing the end of construction. It was simple red brick, and all the windows had tags on them. The strangers entered the building, and Malik and Bakura followed them, but once inside they found that the white haired duo had disappeared.

"Weird…" Malik commented. Bakura merely growled and moved towards the staircase. The two teens climbed the stairs, searching every floor, until they saw Mewtwo. Mewtwo's eyes were closed in intense concentration – it was obviously fighting against Mesprit.

"Mewtwo!!!!" Malik suddenly shouted very loudly.

Bakura smacked him. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Breaking his concentration!" Malik replied confidently. "MEWTWO!!!!!!!!"

The Pokémon's eyes snapped open in a flare of anger. "Who–You!!!!! You dare disturb me!? And I almost had it won!"

"You'll never succeed so long as Mesprit is on Kaiba's side!" Malik continued defiantly. Mewtwo extended a hand and sent the poor Egyptian flying back into the wall.

Mewtwo turned towards Bakura. "Do you want to try my patience, too?"

Bakura shrugged and smirked. "It wasn't my idea to come here, you know," he said carelessly, as if it was a normal conversation. "If you want to take your anger out on someone, do it on Malik."

"Bakura!!!!!!" Malik cried. "We're in this together!!!!!"

Suddenly, the Millennium Ring flashed, and Hikari Bakura took the Thief's place. Ryou Bakura swiftly took out two Pokéballs and threw them. "Go, Seviper and Umbreon!" he cried. "Poison Tail! Shadow Ball!"

Malik quickly followed Hikari Bakura's lead and summoned Zubat and Aerodactyle. "Use Bite and Crunch!" he ordered. The four pokémon leaped at Mewtwo, but the Genetic Pokémon teleported the heck outta there.

"Dang it, he left," Bakura moaned. "What now? We know now that Kaiba's in danger!"

Malik put a hand on Bakura's shoulder, and action he wouldn't dare do if the Thief was in control. "We'll tell the others. We'll figure something out. For now, let's just find our way back to the Mansion."

* * *

Malik and Ryou Bakura got back to "base" as fast as they could. Even then, when they got back, Joey remarked triumphantly, "The Lake Trio is caught!"

"And Seto woke up!" Mokuba added, grinning with delight. Malik smacked his forehead in a facepalm.

"You idiots!" he screamed.

"What is it, Malik?" Yami asked kindly.

"Don't you see!?" Malik screeched. "Mewtwo and Mesprit were fighting for influence over Kaiba's mind!!! With Mesprit caught, Mewtwo has free reign!"

"That's impossible!" came Kaiba's voice. He appeared, standing and seemingly back to normal. "I do not get brainwashed by stupid monsters!"

"Pika!" was the agreement of the mouse on his shoulder.

"I'm serious, Kaiba," Malik pressed. "I fear you're in danger. The Lake Trio told me themselves."

"But just because we caught them doesn't mean they can't still help," Mai pointed out.

Malik facepalmed himself again. "That's not gonna do much," he said. "There's only so much the Lake Trio can do. Mewtwo is more savage and will defeat them sooner or later. And all of the battles can't take place inside of Kaiba's mind!"

"Malik, I believe you," Serenity offered, "but there's nothing we can do about it now. The sun's starting to set. We should figure out our next plan."

And so they all crowded into the living room once more; however, Malik strayed. He knew Kaiba was at danger, even if none of them believed him. And the only way to make sure that the other teen was safe was to defeat Mewtwo. And the only way to do _that_ was to level up their Pokémon and capture all the Legendaries. It had been relatively easy up 'till now, but the Egyptian just _knew_ that it was going to get so much harder.

Now Malik knew why they had to find the Legendaries before Mewtwo. If Mewtwo had them in his possession, who knows what havoc he would wreck? Malik sighed, and moved on to the living room. There was nothing else he could do.

* * *

**Well, it's a little lackluster if I do say so myself. But I wanted to wrap up the Lake Trio Segment quickly, and the only thing I had planned for this chapter was Kaiba's collapse...**

**Please review! Pretty Please with a BEWD on top?**

**If you have any guesses as to what the next Legendaries to show up, please tell me in your review and I'll give you a hint as to how close you are!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yup, all of you guessed the next Legendaries correctly! I just hope I can make this into a good chapter (because honestly, when I started this, I had no idea what I wanted to happen…)**

**Either way, Cheers!

* * *

**

Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Téa, Ryou Bakura, Tristan, Yami, and Malik all sat in the Mansion's living room once more. Pokémon were wandering around, resting or playing. Téa's Happiny had long since evolved into Chansey, and Mai's Budew recently bloomed into a Roselia. Once Kaiba had had his fill at laughing at Joey's team (which consisted of Houndour, Growlithe, Poochyena, Electrike, and Delibird), they all resumed back to business.

"What do we do next?" Bakura asked. "We have no idea where to look for the next Legendaries, after all."

"Why doesn't Kaiba just get another _vision_, or something?" Tristan shot. "Since he seems to know so much more than us."

"That's impossible," Kaiba snapped back. "I don't know what happened at that time! And besides, it's not my fault I'm like a magnet to these things." Which explained why there was a sleeping Vulpix on his lap.

"Guys, calm down," Yami almost pleaded. "We need to stay calm!" Kaiba glared at him, but didn't say anything. "Anyone have _any_ ideas?"

"We could aimlessly wander around," Mai suggested dryly. "That's the only thing I can think of right now."

"I just want to hang out here with our Pokémon for a while," Serenity commented, cuddling her Eevee. "You know, take a break."

Mokuba hugged his Riolu. "I kind of agree with Serenity. All this Pokémon stuff is stressing."

"But we can't stop now!" Bakura insisted. "We've got so far to go!"

"Has anyone noticed I still have only five Pokémon?"

"Joey, no one cares about that right now," Téa said smoothly and not unkindly.

"Well," Kaiba put forth, trying to hurry the conversation along. "Has anyone seen anything unusual?"

Everyone said no. But Malik suddenly piped up, "Wait, maybe!" All eyes turned on him. "When Bakura and I went out to search for Mewtwo a little while ago, we were helped by two strangers with white hair. Mokuba, Serenity, do you know of any Legendaries that look like humans?"

Serenity looked thoughtful for a moment. "If I remember correctly, there are two sibling Legendaries who can change into them. I remember reading that somewhere… Latias and Latios?"

"That sounds right," Mokuba offered. "But they can be really hard to find. They can refract light so that they turn invisible. And they can fly when in Pokémon form. They could be anywhere!"

"One more reason to go out at night," Mai sighed before standing up. "I suggest we split up."

"Good idea," Yami said, also standing. "Those of you who want to stay and rest, stay and rest. The rest of us will split into pairs. Sound good?" Mumbles of affirmative answers reached his ears. "Now, who wants to stay here?" Serenity, Mokuba, Téa, and Malik all raised their hands. Yami glanced at Malik in slight confusion, but let it slide. "Now, let's split up, shall we? I'll go with Bakura, Tristan can go with Mai, and Joey, you go with Kaiba."

Uproar. It wasn't like Yami didn't expect that though. "Listen," he pressed. "I need to go with Bakura so that he doesn't step out of line. I mean, Ryou can keep the Thief under for long," he added while throwing an apologetic look at the albino who shrugged it off. "Mai, I know you'd like to go with Joey, but trust me, you'll work better with Tristan. And Kaiba, don't even talk. You and Joey need to learn to work together! If something worse comes along, we can't have you two bickering. It'll be a hazard, and we can't ignore the fact that these creatures could very easily kill us. I don't want to hear any more arguments against my decision, okay!?"

Silent, somewhat hard eyes stared at him. Yami sighed. "Thank you," he said. "Malik, where did you see Latios and Latias?"

Malik shrugged a little. "I don't know the exact location. It was an apartment building, though, red brick and not quite finished. All the windows had tags on them. I think it was downtown a little ways."

"I have an idea where that is," Kaiba announced. "I'll go there." Yami glared at him. "Fine, Wheeler'll come, too."

"Okay. Bakura and I will check the shoreline. Mai and Tristan, you guys check the shopping district. Look for a boy and a girl with similar qualities and white hair. Everyone, kapeesh?"

They nodded. "Let's get goin' then!" Joey said happily, standing suddenly and prancing for the door. "Coming, Moneybags?"

Kaiba smirked. "Of course, Mutt. You should wait, unless you want to get lost." He followed the blond out the door, though once outside, he quickly took the lead.

Mai looked reproachfully at Yami, but left with Tristan anyway. "Let's go, Bakura," the Pharaoh said to Ryou. "We need to get going too. You guys, hold base, okay? And be prepared for anything or anyone appearing here." And with that said, Bakura and Yami left also.

* * *

After a few moments of bickering and bantering, Kaiba and Joey finally agreed to just walk side by side. Kaiba walked quickly, forcing the blond to jog a little bit at some points in their travels. They had a long ways to go before they reached the building. They wanted to go quickly anyway. Going fast meant less time spent in each other's presence.

After a while, something felt… off. "Hey Kaiba," Joey said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. "Is it me, or did the temperature rise?"

"It's not you," Kaiba muttered, glancing over his shoulder. "It's something else."

"Another pokémon?"

"Possibly… I'm not—" Suddenly, Kaiba cut off with a choking sound. His hands flew to his throat as he fell to one knee.

"Kaiba, what… what's happening!?" cried out Joey. He didn't know what to do! He didn't even know what was happening! Seriously, there weren't many things that brought the CEO to his knees. Joey looked around frantically, and finally, he saw someone. Two people actually, and they looked like siblings with… white hair! "Hey! You two!" Joey shouted. They were staring at something over his shoulder. He glanced back and…

"Nice to meet you again," Mewtwo chuckled evilly, one of its hands outstretched and glowing slightly. "And you've brought your friends Latias and Latios, haven't you? Ahhh… So nice of you to lead them to me, Kaiba and Wheeler. It's so easy to trap things when they want to be so… helpful." It spat out the last word like it was distasteful.

Joey risked a glance at Kaiba. The brunette's eyes were squeezed shut, and his face was tinged pink with the lack of breathing. "Release him!" Joey ordered. "Why do you like hurting things so often!"

Mewtwo chuckled again. "That's none of your business, now, is it? And I shall release him when I wish. There's nothing you can do to stop me either way. All of your pokémon are too weak!" He started laughing maniacally. Suddenly, a blue and white blur jumped over Joey and slammed into Mewtwo. The Latios guy pushed off of Mewtwo and transformed back into monster form in midair. "You little–!" The Genetic Pokémon sputtered before a red and white flash barreled into him as Latias followed her brother's pursuit.

"Yeah!" Joey shouted, punching the air. "Way to go, Latias and Latios!" Kaiba let out a gasping sound as he sucked much needed oxygen in. "You okay, Kaiba?" the blond asked.

Kaiba stood up, if not a little shaky. "I'm fine," he snapped, reaching for a Pokéball. He whipped one out and chucked it at Mewtwo. It bonked off of the creature's head as it was rising up, and the ball released Pikachu.

"Nice arm!" Joey complimented in spit of himself. Kaiba glanced at him, a little curious about his cooperativeness.

Mewtwo was now sporting a swollen bump. "That wasn't very nice," it crooned, despite being hit on the head with a very _hard_ orb. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the tone. "You remember what I told you, right, Seto Kaiba? I know you do. I can see it in your mind."

"Enough of this!" Kaiba shouted. "Pikachu, hit it with a Thunder!"

"Piiiiiiiiiiii………..ka!" the little mouse shouted, squeezing his cheek pouches. A bolt of electricity flew at Mewtwo, but it merely chuckled and used its psychic powers to redirect the path of the bolt back to Kaiba.

"Look out!" Joey cried, shoving the CEO. The Thunder attack harmlessly struck the ground between them.

"Don't touch me again," Kaiba spat.

"You're welcome," Joey said, rolling his eyes and summoning his Poochyena.

However, Latias and Latios had other plans. They both shot a Dragonbreath at Mewtwo. The combined attacks hit Mewtwo dead on, and the lavender monster was thrown back. Annoyed, Mewtwo flew up to meet the Lati twins.

Joey chanced a glance down the empty street and his eyes widened. What looked like a large brown dog leapt down the street and tried to take a bite out of Mewtwo, who teleported the heck out of there. Latias and Latios cackled and disappeared. The dog-like creature had a mane of white and a thick-furred face, not to mention it loomed at almost seven feet tall. It roared before bowing down before Joey. Entei.

"Hey, Wheeler," Kaiba commented snidely. "Even your _Legendary_ looks like a dog!"

* * *

Ryou Bakura and Yami were strolling around the pier (think Battle City, Joey VS. Yami). It was silent between them, each lost in their own thoughts. Bakura was a bit worried. He had forcefully shoved his yami back into the Ring when his guard was down. The Thief was bound to be fuming, plotting his revenge, but Bakura was determined to keep the spirit locked up for as long as possible.

Bakura sighed. He had six pokémon, yes, but only half of them listened to him, and it seemed like all the wrong pokémon. Only Seviper, Umbreon, and Sandshrew obeyed him, and only Gastly, Cubone, and Celebi obeyed the Thief. The Thief knew this, and he _still_ refused to work with Bakura. Sometimes the Brit felt he could compare the spirit to Kaiba!

"See anything?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Nope. You?"

"Nada." Bakura hesitated, stopping in his tracks. Yami looked back at him with questions in his eyes. "Yami, you… you believe Malik, don't you? About what he said about Mewtwo and Kaiba?"

Yami sighed. "I don't know what to think, Bakura. It's all so… confusing right now. I hate to admit it, but it's hard enough to keep up the cool and in control charade. I have to act like I know what I'm doing. But to be honest with you, I don't really know."

"You have to believe him, and me!" Bakura pleaded. "I was there with Malik, Mewtwo had said that it had almost won when Malik had distracted him! That's the reason Kaiba… you know!" He didn't want to say what had happened to Kaiba. The CEO had gotten knocked out with pain, and even the unconsciousness did nothing to ease the agony. He was starting to feel really sorry for the guy.

Yami sighed and looked up at the moon. "Bakura, I told you. I don't know what to think in this situation. It's so strange, so… foreign. I want to believe you, I do–"

"Then believe me!"

"But if no one else is sided with you… and I don't see enough proof…"

The Millennium Ring suddenly flashed, and Bakura's brown doe eyes were replaced by crimson-tinted sinister ones. "Have you really forgotten, Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura asked, his voice slipping like a snake.

"Forgotten what?" Yami replied, noting the change in Bakura and tensing.

"Right after we rescued Kaiba," Bakura said, "you asked me why Mewtwo was so interested in him, and you wondered where all its hate and rage came from. I got really annoyed at you, remember?"

"I think so."

"At that place in time, you admitted that you thought Mewtwo was going after Kaiba. I know, and Malik knows, and heck, even my stupid host knows, that Mewtwo is trying to gain persuasion over Kaiba's mind! Why the hell are you being so damn stubborn!?"

Yami sighed and stared at the spirit. "You're right," he said finally. "But what can we do?"

"We can defeat Mewtwo as quickly as possible."

* * *

Tristan and Mai walked side by side around town.

"Well, this is awkward…" Tristan commented.

"Yup."

* * *

**Phew, that seems long enough for now! Latias and Latios will get captured next chapter. God, you have no idea how much fun I am having by torturing Kaiba!!!!!!!! *chuckles evilly***

**Hope you enjoyed! I think I did pretty well for having no idea how to write this chapter. Please review! Pwetty Pwease? **

**Cheers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back! Sorry if this update is later than you wanted it to be. I have a lot of stuff to do.**

**I've been thinking… what do you think of a sequel to this story?

* * *

**

"They got away!" Joey shouted angrily. "They were right there!"

"Calm down!" Kaiba ordered, grabbing Joey's wrist as he tried to punch a nearby brick wall. "They're still out there, but we can still find them!"

Joey glared into Kaiba's icy eyes, and neither of them seemed fully aware of how close their faces were. Until a fangirl squealed in happiness, of course.

"I always knew you two would be in love!" she squeaked.

Kaiba and Joey jerked apart and looked away. Suddenly, two fire pokémon had burned her, and she ran away in tears. Vulpix and Growlithe looked back at their owners, and if Pokémon could grin, they did so now.

"Good riddance," Kaiba sighed, casting a side-long glance in Joey's direction. "We should get moving. Latias and Latios probably won't show up again voluntarily like they did just now."

Joey agreed and they started walking again. Trying to start a conversation, Joey said, "You know, Moneybags, you aren't that bad. You just need to… open up to people and lose that misanthropy, and then you'd be an awesome dude."

Kaiba looked at him strangely, a thousand insults boiling under his tongue. But he bit them back and replied, "The last time I opened up to someone, he put me through hell because he felt like it."

Joey clammed up. What could he say to that?

* * *

Malik, Téa, Mokuba, and Serenity had stayed at the Mansion in hopes that they would not have to fight. And since the younger Kaiba was there, it made being around the building less awkward. Almost all of their pokémon roamed freely (the exception being Moltres). They hung around, let their pokémon play-fight, watched TV, et cetera.

Téa was watching the news as Malik and Mokuba attempted to duel the old fashioned way (you know, without high-tech stuff). She carefully studied the stories before she said, "Hey guys, don't you notice that they haven't mentioned anything about the pokémon?

The other three Trainers perked up. "What do you mean?" Serenity asked, looking up from her Gameboy ("research," she said).

"The news," Téa continued. "They haven't said a word about strange monsters. Don't you think someone would have noticed? It's not like the Pokémon are being discreet."

"You're right!" Mokuba exclaimed, putting his elbows on the back of the couch to look at the TV screen. "Even with Legendaries threatening to destroy Domino City, no one has noticed a thing!"

"That _is_ weird," Malik agreed. "Do you think we should tell them?"

Mokuba snorted. "Like they would believe us. Actually, I think it's better to keep the secret for as long as possible."

"Mokuba's right," Serenity said, turning off her Gameboy. "If they did believe us, everyone would probably terrorize the poor creatures."

Suddenly, the four felt a pang of fear. "Ramses is scared," Mokuba said, meaning his Riolu. "Riolu is the Aura pokémon, and its aura intensifies if it's scared or sad, meaning we can feel it too."

"But what's he scared of?" Malik asked, trying to ignore the blatant Egyptian name Mokuba had given his pokémon. Ramses II was a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt, also known as Ramses the Great, and he had a city named after him. How Mokuba, a twelve year old child, knew that, Malik was too lazy to find out.

"I don't know," the younger Kaiba admitted, going over to the little blue and black creature. "What is it, Ramses?"

Of course, Ramses the Riolu can't talk, and won't be able to until it is a well-trained Lucario. So the four human occupants had no idea what to do other than comfort the creature and go back to whatever they were doing before.

What they did not expect was a large explosion outside.

"What the hell was that!?" Malik shouted.

"It came from the garden out back!" Mokuba exclaimed, surprised. Instinctively, he took up Ramses and ran down a hallway, presumably to a back door.

"Mokuba, wait!" Téa cried. "It could be dangerous! And your brother will kill us if anything happens to you!"

Mokuba skidded to a halt, but said, "I can take care of myself, too! And besides, I have my Pokémon!" He took off again.

"Well, we can't just let him fight alone," Serenity said before running to catch up with Mokuba.

"Kids these days," Malik joked weakly to Téa. She rolled her eyes in agreement, and went after the two children.

Outside in the (massive) hedge garden, a battle was unfolding. Latias and Latios vs. a bright orange dragon and what looked like a green dinosaur. Malik, Téa, Mokuba, and Serenity watched in awe as attack after attack was produced from both sides. A few hedges had been set on fire, and some benches were blown to smithereens. Sand was whipping around in a storm

"What's going on here?" Téa asked anxiously.

"It looks like Dragonite and Tyranitar are fighting Latias and Latios!" Serenity exclaimed. "But why?"

"Who cares!?" Malik countered. "We need to stop them before they demolish absolutely everything!"

"But how?" Mokuba pointed out. "Tyranitar and Dragonite are at least level fifty-five, and the other two aren't weak either."

Malik had a devilish glint in his eyes. "Ah, my dear friend, we have the power of numbers. Aerodactyle, Ekans, Zubat, Kabuto, Omanyte, attack!!"

_That_ caught the four rogue pokémon's attention. They turned on Malik's pokémon, united by a sudden common enemy, and knocked the poor young creatures out.

"Anymore brilliant plans?" Téa asked wryly, sending Igglybuff and Butterfree in front.

"Um… nope!" said Malik. "You?"

"It's a long shot, but yeah. Igglybuff, use Sing! Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!"

The two attacks hit their marks and the four rogues fell asleep. "You know, I've never been so grateful for the two most annoying attacks in the game," Serenity commented casually, summoning a snicker from Mokuba. The younger Kaiba stuck his hand in a bush and pulled out four strange looking spheres. They were obviously Pokéballs, but they weren't the red and white ones they had been using. These were a dark green (almost black) with six large, lighter green circles.

"A dusk ball," Mokuba announced, tossing one to each of his comrades. "Since it's dark out, their catch rate is up to Four times."

As the four of them caught the rogues, Malik muttered, "I still wonder where you guys get these things…"

* * *

**I wanted to update yesterday guys, I really did. But Dad kicked me off. So I finished this chapter and I plan to start the next one and finish it TODAY. Because I'm going to Florida for a week. Blech. I would be happy, but we get back TWO DAYS before school starts. Eep! **

**Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this is so late. School's started, and… yeah, that's pretty much it. I haven't had much TIME to THINK about this story. I'll try, though. I do like it. Onwards!

* * *

**

Malik, Téa, Mokuba and Serenity returned inside. Mokuba took the four newly captured pokémon and raced downstairs to put them in storage along with Atricuno, Zapdos, Rotom, Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. When he returned to the main floor, the four of them returned to their stations in the living room to discuss matters.

"It's getting dark out," Serenity noted. "The others should be getting back soon."

"Assuming Joey and Kaiba haven't slaughtered each other," Téa remarked dryly.

"We're missing the point," Malik said. "It's not like rogue pokémon hadn't appeared around here before, but we never expected rogues that powerful. It means we need to be prepared at all times. Not to mention there are over twenty Legendaries left."

"You're right," Mokuba said. "We should train and evolve our pokémon. The next Legendaries won't be so easy."

* * *

Joey and Kaiba continued to walk around Domino, unaware that Latios and Latias had been caught. The silence was heavy and awkward, and Joey was itching to start up a conversation. However, the only thing he could think of was to ask about Kaiba's well-being, and he knew that wouldn't go down well. He continued to secretly observe the taller boy, but the itch finally just had to be scratched.

"Say… Kaiba… you okay?" he tentatively asked. The silence grew heavier. He thought it was almost as real as a backpack loaded with books on his shoulders.

After much thought and deliberation, Kaiba finally replied, "I have a headache that won't leave me alone."

Joey decided not to inquire more. To get that much out of Kaiba – to_ him_, of all people – was enough of a miracle for now. He liked to think that after so much time spent with them, the brunette was finally consciously putting trust in them. But he thought, at the moment at least, that it would be best to leave him alone.

Joey stared at the warm Pokéball in his hand. So Entei was his? Another dog for Kaiba to make fun of, but despite that, he really liked it. Entei wasn't something to be messed with. After all, it seemed like a very powerful creature. But not as if the other Legendaries weren't…

Joey stole another glance at Kaiba. He remembered what Malik had claimed the previous night. Was Mewtwo really planning an attack against Kaiba? He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it.

* * *

Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi were not on speaking terms.

Of course, this was to be expected. They had had the longest benign chat in the last three thousand years. Benign meaning no one got killed or threatened during it. Thus, because they weren't speaking to each other, they were sitting on the dock watching the sunset a few paces from each other.

A fish jumped out of the water before splashing back into it. Yami watched it dully. It wasn't too long ago that at this very dock, he had been forced to duel Joey, who was brainwashed by Marik. Of course, Yami has by that time forgiven Malik – it wasn't his fault, not really – but the place still brought back bad memories.

Bakura was in his own thoughts, also. He wasn't wallowing in memories, however. He was thinking of his current predicament – you guessed it, the Pokémon. So it didn't help that when he glanced down at the thin strip of sand separating the concrete from the bay he saw something smooth and round sticking out of it. It was blue and quite shiny, with the apparent surface of an egg.

"Pharaoh," Bakura said suddenly. "Have you ever seen an egg so blue?"

"You mean like a robin's?" Yami asked.

"No. Look." He pointed to it.

Yami followed his finger. "You sure that's an egg?"

"One way to find out," Bakura replied, jumping down. Cold salt water splashed onto his legs, but he didn't care. His light half could take care of it. He bent down and pulled the object from the sand. It was indeed shaped like an egg. It was a deep sky blue, transparent, with a red orb inside and yellow gems encircling the top.

"I would say 'it indeed appears to be an egg,' but then you'd remark about how I was stating the obvious," Yami said, peering over Bakura's shoulder.

"And right you are," Bakura said, grinning as he thought about the situation Yami just avoided. "We should take this back to the others."

"For once, you have a good idea."

"Shut up."

* * *

"_That's_ an egg!?" Kaiba scoffed. "That's the most ridiculous one I have ever seen."

"I said we don't know," Yami Bakura scowled from across the table. "Don't you listen?"

Everyone except for Tristan and Mai were back at the Mansion's living room. The egg-like object was nestled on a cushion in the middle of the coffee table, and they were all crowding around it.

"Pikaaaaaaaa…" Kaiba's Pikachu whined, pulling at his sleeve. When Kaiba ignored him, he pressed his cheek against his hand. The CEO jumped as slight electricity jolted through him.

"Shove off," the brunette hissed to his Pokémon. "You're acting like a toddler." He smoothed down his hair, which had stood up with the electricity. The others ignored this.

"Well, what're we going to do with it?" Joey asked. "As far as I know, it's useless to us."

"If it really is an egg," said Serenity, "we should keep it warm and incubated."

"I bet that won't be too hard, if Happiny would just evolve," Téa remarked, glancing at the small pink creature next to her. Indeed, Happiny, though loved, did not seem to want to advance to the next stage.

"It doesn't matter," Malik said impatiently. "Our most pressing matter now is getting our pokémon stronger. Not because we can, but because we must."

"Malik's right," Mokuba agreed. "The next Legendaries won't be easy, and it'll only be harder if we don't evolve our Pokémon."

"But how are we going to do that?" Joey asked.

"By battling them, you idiot," Kaiba replied flatly, crossing his arms as Pikachu shorted out one of the lamps. Why did he have to have such a mischievous monster?

"I know that!" Joey protested. "But there aren't just random wild pokémon walking around. How else?"

"Battling each other, how 'bout?" Yugi suggested.

Yami Bakura grinned. "I should fight the Pharaoh…" Yugi rolled his eyes.

"That's actually a good idea," Serenity said. "You get more experience points if you fight other Trainers. Kaiba, do you think we could use one of your duel domes?"

The CEO shrugged. "Sure. Seems like a plan." Suddenly, he frowned and stood up. "That damned yellow mouse," he muttered, and he strode out of the room. When he came back, he was holding a guilty looking Pikachu by the scruff of his neck. "Let's go. Now."

"Wait, what about Tristan and Mai?" Téa asked.

"One of us should wait here for them," Malik said, glancing around.

"I will," sighed Yugi. "You guys go on ahead.

"Aww, but I wanted to battle the Pharaoh…" Bakura moaned, but Malik groaned and pushed the albino out the door.

"Kaiba, can't you call one of your limos, or something?" he moaned.

"Way ahead of you," the brunette said, smirking. "Come on."

* * *

Kaiba had reserved his Duel Dome, so no one could get in legally. He also turned off all the security cameras for the ultimate privacy. As the others waited in the main arena below, he was in the tech-box. He pressed a few buttons and typed in a few codes to make the floor swallow up the dueling machine, leaving a wonderfully empty space.

He soon joined the people down below. "Let's get started," he said. "To spice things up, let's have a tournament. The comp– why did you bring that thing!?"

Serenity was holding the egg-like thing they had found. She blushed and shrank away. "I thought we should keep an eye on it personally…"

"Whatever," he snarled. "The computer has randomly paired us. First up, Téa and Malik shall go. Use all of your… Pokémon. _Try_ not to destroy the arena. Just because it's sturdy doesn't mean it's indestructible."

"He's treating this like a duel," Mokuba whispered to Serenity, who giggled. Kaiba cast a glance their way, but ignored them.

"Go on, begin."

Téa and Malik stood at opposite sides of the arena while everyone else took a seat in the audience. The each took out a Pokéball. "Don't go easy on me," Téa yelled to Malik, "just because I'm a girl."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he shouted back, grinning.

They summoned their monsters. Téa sent out Butterfree, while Malik launched his Ekans into battle. Ekans attempted to Bite Butterfree, but it dodged and used Sleep Powder. Ekans immediately nodded off, so Malik withdrew it and summoned Aerodactyle, who used Crunch. It chomped down on the butterfly pokémon, but Butterfree wriggled away and tried Sleep Powder again. Aerodactyle dodged it easily and used Hyper Beam. Butterfree got blasted away, but while the fossil pokémon was recharging, it countered with a Psychic.

Aerodactyle finished it off with another Crunch. Téa returned her fainted Pokémon and sent out Mudkip, who used Water Gun. It hit Aerodactyle, who then fainted. Malik quickly replaced it with Zubat, who attempted to Astonish the Mudkip. Mudkip nimbly dodged it and started using Bide. Zubat swooped down with a Wing Attack, and then a Leech Life, and when neither of those seemed to work well, a Bite. After that, Mudkip unleashed the power it was storing and severely injured the Zubat.

"You're pretty good!" Malik complimented, happily surprised. "I never thought you'd be good at fighting."

Téa shrugged. "This doesn't require the same strategies of duel monsters. I find it a bit easier."

Malik grinned. "Let's continue, shall we? I'm not about to lose!"

She smirked. "Neither am I! Mudkip, use Tackle!"

Mudkip leapt up to hit Zubat but missed. Zubat looped around and bit Mudkip with a Leech Life.

Téa's and Malik's battle continued like this for a while. Igglybuff evolved into Jigglypuff, Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp, Zubat evolved into Golbat, and Ekans evolved into Arbok. Téa won.

Malik withdrew his poor fainted Omanyte (Legendaries weren't allowed). He grinned and clapped Téa's hand in a handshake. "Nice job!" he congratulated. "I didn't think you were so powerful, since you usually opted to stay out of battles."

She shrugged and beamed. "I figured it was high time I got in on some of the action. Can't leave it all up to you boys, ne?"

Malik laughed. "Got that right."

"Hey, Yugi's back!" Joey shouted, standing up. "Hi, Yug'!"

Yugi fortunately had Tristan and Mai in tow. Both of them looked very confused, and very tired. "It took a while, but I finally found them. They said they'd been going in circles, even though they kept going straight."

"That's weird…" Joey remarked, jumping down to join his friends. "You guys missed an awesome battle between Téa and Malik!"

"Battle?" Tristan pondered, confused.

Kaiba strode over. "We're trying to get our monsters stronger. You're already logged into the random generator."

"So this is like a tournament where we all benefit?" Mai inquired.

"Yes," clarified Kaiba. "Though the winners get to train more."

"I see. Who's next?"

Kaiba looked up to the screen, and everyone followed his eyes. Pictures were flashing in two pairs, and stopped at…

"That's odd…" Serenity stated to Mokuba. "You're fighting your brother."

"What!? I won't fight him!" Kaiba stormed. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Kaiba," Yugi insisted. "I've dueled Joey before, and he's my best friend. It's a friendly battle, too."

"Ugh… Fine," the CEO relented. He walked to one side while his little brother went to the other.

"Don't go easy on me, Big Brother!"

"Don't hold back either, Mokuba!"

"Go!" they shouted simultaneously, throwing their chosen Pokémon's spheres onto the field. Out popped Minun and Ralts (aka Mirth).

"Minun, Spark!" Kaiba ordered. The blue and yellow mouse covered himself in sparks before launching himself at Mirth the Ralts.

"Use teleport and dodge it!" Mokuba demanded. "And then use Confusion!" Mirth vanished, causing Minun to lose his balance and fall. Mirth reappeared behind the mouse and unleashed a psychic attack.

Kaiba was surprised. "Nice move."

Mokuba grinned broadly. "Thanks, Big Brother!"

Minun pushed himself back to his feet, but he was unsteady. He wobbled about, obviously Confused. Kaiba swiftly withdrew him in favor of Teddiursa.

"Double Team, Mirth!"

The Ralts started making copies of himself, surrounding the poor Teddiursa. Teddiursa started to panic, tears forming, obviously scared. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Use Faint Attack, you stupid bear!" Kaiba growled. Suddenly, Teddiursa flopped onto the floor. Baffled, Ralts stopped his Double Team and inched closer to the bear. When he got too close to her, she lurched up and attacked him. The Ralts was knocked down.

"Mirth!" Mokuba moaned. "You know better than that!"

Kaiba smirked. "Told you I wasn't going easy on you."

Mokuba turned serious once more. "And neither am I! Mirth, use Magical Leaf!"

Ralts glowed as oddly colored leaves formed around him. Without warning, they shot towards poor Teddiursa, who cried as the leaves sliced her.

Kaiba growled. "Teddiursa, get up! Use Lick!" Desperate to obey her master, the Teddy Bear Pokémon shakily stood up and lunged at Mirth the Ralts. She tackled him and licked him.

"It's super effective!" Mokuba moaned. "Mirth, Teleport, then Confusion!"

"I won't fall for the same trick twice, little brother! Teddiursa, turn around and use Scratch!" The little brown bear whirled around, swiping with a paw. It hit the Ralts dead on, who went flying backwards, fainted.

"You're hard to beat," Mokuba remarked, withdrawing his fainted pokémon.

"You're saying that like you've just realized it," Kaiba teased.

"He really isn't holding back," Serenity commented to Joey as the CEO withdrew (in his opinion) his pathetic Teddiursa and summoned Pikachu.

"He lives to duel… er, in this case, battle. Doesn't matter who his opponent is," Joey replied flatly. Mokuba had released Ramses the Riolu.

Serenity stroked the blue egg in her lap. At least, she believed it was an egg. She never saw one that was translucent, after all. She was wondering what it would hatch into when it glowed almost imperceptibly. Worried, she glanced back towards the battle field, where Kaiba was attempting to make Pikachu fight. Pikachu was more interested in pulling pranks on poor Riolu than brawling. Suddenly, both mouse and trainer stopped moving for a second, and their facial expressions grew confused.

"Big Brother… is something wrong?" Mokuba asked cautiously, Riolu mimicking his worry.

Kaiba grinned broadly. "Nothing at all!" Pikachu, on the other hand, looked unusually grumpy.

"Pika…" the yellow mouse grumbled. Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"Now I know something's wrong…" he mused.

Kaiba was still grinning. It was slightly unnerving. "Let's keep going, eh? We need to train, after all!"

"What's wrong with him?" Mai asked, leaning forward so that her head was on Joey's shoulder. "He's unusually chipper."

Joey knitted his brows together. "I don't know… Any idea, sis?"

Serenity gasped. "The egg!"

"Wha?"

"Joey, I think it's Manaphy's egg!"

"Yeah, like that totally means something to me."

"Mokuba!" Serenity shouted. "I think this is Manaphy's egg!"

Mokuba glanced up at the brunette, then back to his brother. "That makes a lot of sense! Manaphy can swap the hearts of humans and pokémon. Big Brother, I think we should stop…"

"But why?" Kaiba asked innocently. "Weren't we enjoying ourselves?"

Mokuba shuddered. His brother never acted this way! "But…!"

Kaiba sighed and stepped back. "Fine, I surrender."

Mokuba was taken aback. "Wha… why?"

"So you can train more! I'm obviously not in a proper mental state!" Kaiba explained, tilting his head and smiling. So he knew he was acting weird, but he couldn't help it? Definitely Manaphy's doing.

"Pika!!!!" Pikachu protested. "Pika, pikachuuuuu!!!!" (Rough Translation: You coward! Stand up and fight!) Kaiba simply returned Pikachu back to the Pokéball and walked off the field with his little brother staring after him. Mokuba looked back up to the others and shrugged. They would fix this later, after they had trained and leveled up, and Manaphy had hatched.

* * *

**Sorry it was so late! I hope this chapter pleases you, in both length and content. **

**Oh, and by the way, I've been getting this story favorited and alerted, and that's great and all, BUT IT'S NOT GETTING REVIEWED! If you like it, and don't review, how will I know? If I don't get reviews, I'll lose enthusiasm, thus not completing the story. It's not a threat, it's a fact. So please, review! Say what you liked (and maybe disliked) about the chapter!**

**Cheers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I was being extreme in the last part about not getting reviews. I do require reviews (it's my Energizer Bunny) but I won't die if you can't review for a few days. Just make sure you do eventually ;).**

**Oh, and one of you asked that I put the list of pokémon somewhere. I'll put it at the start of every chapter with a nickname – if it exists – in parentheses, along with gender if I gave it one. **

**Kaiba: Pikachu (male), Minun (male), Teddiursa (female), Vulpix (female), Charmeleon (male), Lugia**

**Mokuba: Drifloon (female, Phasma), Plusle (female, Lyset), Riolu (male, Ramses), Ralts (male, Mirth), Tangela (female, Hazel), Jirachi**

**Joey: Houndour (male), Growlithe (male), Poochyena (female), Electrike (male), Delibird (male), Entei**

**Mai: Lapras (Raine), Absol (Midnight), Skitty (Lace), Roselia (Fleur), Ponyta (Epona), Kyogre**

**Serenity: Shellder (Brook), Eevee (Hyacinth), Bulbasaur (Lisianthus), Chikorita (Geranium), Mawile (Echo), Swinub (Pigmund)**

**Téa: Happiny, Butterfree, Jigglypuff, Buneary, Spheal, Marshtomp**

***Bakura: Seviper (Venom), Shandshrew (Amane), Umbreon (Darkness), Gastly (Kneph), Cubone (Zuka), Celebi**

**Tristan: Magmar, Aipom, Shroomish, Geodude, Scyther, Cranidos**

**Yugi: Cyndaquil, Sableye, Phanpy, Trapinch, Bagon, Arceus**

**Malik: Aerodactyl, Arbok, Golbat, Kabuto, Omanyte, Moltres**

**Please not that the above list is for what the pokémon are at the START of the chapter. They may change by the end. Cheers!**

***The first half are the pokémon that listen to Ryou Bakura. The last half are the pokémon that listen to Yami Bakura.

* * *

**

The Kaiba Dome was an awkward place.

It usually wasn't. On any given day, it was large and foreboding to the average duelist. But now, it was just plain awkward. Why, do you ask? Because Seto Kaiba was loopy.

It wasn't his fault. Not really. Manaphy swapped his heart with his light-hearted, mischievous Pikachu, all while still in its egg on Serenity's lap. But a loopy Kaiba is… well, you'll see.

Currently, the ten trainers were participating in a tournament against each other in an attempt to level up their Pokémon so that when they battle the next Legendaries to come, they'd be ready. Téa has beaten Malik, and Mokuba has advanced to the next round because Kaiba had forfeited. The random generator spins… and it's Serenity versus Tristan!

"Aw man," Tristan moaned to Joey. "I don't wanna fight your sister, dude!"

Joey punched him on the shoulder. "Do it, ya scumbag of a friend. You're still not getting a date with her."

"Man!"

A few seats away, Serenity handed Mokuba the egg. "Wish me luck!"

"You'll do great," Mokuba replied, smiling. "Don't worry about it!" Serenity smiled shyly back before walking down the steps to the huge open space. Tristan mirrored her.

"Go, Hyacinth!" Serenity's Eevee burst forth and landed gracefully on the make-shift battlefield. "Don't go easy on me, Tristan. I know how to play _this_ game!"

Tristan nervously selected a Pokéball of his own. "Uh… right. Go, Geodude!"

Kaiba leaned forward in his chair and breathed into Joey's ear, "You're sister is hot."

He pulled quickly away, snickering, as Joey whirled around, face red with anger, to swing a fist at him. "Kaiba, I swear –"

"Joey…" warned Yugi, putting a hand on the blond's arm. He took a deep breath and forced himself to look away from the silly CEO. Tristan's Geodude just knocked out Serenity's Eevee, but it wasn't a tough fight to start with. She swapped her fainted pokémon out with Brook the Shellder.

As soon as Brook saw the Geodude, it clamped its two shells shut. "Aww… Brook, don't be so shy!" Serenity coaxed. "Use Icicle Spear!" The Shellder reluctantly pried its shells apart and shot a few icicles at Geodude. The rock pokémon responded by rolling forcefully at the shell pokémon, who in turn used Withdraw to protect itself. A little more coaxing meant that Brook suddenly opened up and closed down on Geodude in a Clamp attack. Geodude flailed to get out, but Brook refused to release it for a few turns. When it finally escaped, it was panting heavily.

Suddenly, Tristan cried out, "Selfdestruct!" Geodude curled into a ball and exploded.

Kaiba's Pikachu jumped up onto the back of one of the empty chairs to shout angrily at Tristan. "PIKA, PIKACHU!!!!!!!!" it shouted. ("THIS IS MY MASTER'S DOME, DON'T BREAK IT!!!!!!!!") But the Selfdestruct worked, and Shellder had also fainted.

Serenity blew a strand out of her face as Tristan summoned Cranidos. Finally, she called out, "Geranium, go!" Her Chikorita appeared, and the battle reassumed.

It continued like this. Serenity's Geranium and Lisianthus (her Bulbasaur) evolved, as did Tristan's Aipom. Soon thereafter, the random generator picked two more contestants. Bakura and Joey.

"Damn," Yami Bakura cursed. "I wanted to battle the pharaoh!"

"Well, maybe if you beat Joey, you will," Kaiba commented. Bakura sneered at him.

"He won't beat me!" Joey declared, standing up and jabbing a thumb into his chest. "There's no way!" He moved down the aisle to go down to the arena only to trip and fall flat on his face. When he rose up again, Kaiba was cackling loudly. _Very_ loudly. Joey held up what looked like a banana peel. "Kaiba…" he growled. "That's not funny at all."

"_Au contraire, _Joey, _c'est trés amusant!_" Kaiba replied lightly.

"Speak English (OR JAPANESE! WHATEVER!)" Joey roared.

Kaiba pretended to contemplate it. "_Nein, ich denke so nicht_!"

"Gah!" cried the poor blond, pulling at his hair. He spun on his heel and stomped down to the field, where Bakura was waiting.

"_¡Te divierte!_"

From down below, one could hear, "SHUT THE F– UP, KAIBA!" and then laughter from behind.

"I should think of stopping this," Malik spoke, "but this is too amusing."

Yugi grinned guiltily. "Yeah… unfortunately."

"Cheer up, old pal," Tristan said, stealing Joey's seat and punching his shorter friend's arm lightly. "Soon this'll all be over anyway."

"That's what I don't like," Mai said softly a few seats away.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kaiba frowned. "_Ha collegato con i suoi _pokémon_. Sarebbe stata solo se non sono loro._"

They looked at him. "_Italiano_," he responded to their blank stares.

"Now I know how Joey feels," Serenity said, sweatdropping.

"Mokuba, can you translate at all?" Malik asked.

Mokuba shrugged. "I haven't really learned Italian yet. Sorry."

They balked. "Yet?"

He grinned shyly. "Yeah… L-let's just watch the battle, huh?"

Joey's Poochyena had fainted Bakura's Gastly, and the Tomb Robber was summoning Cubone. Joey switched his Dark wolf out for Delibird, who proceeded to blow up the little Lonely Pokémon with a booby trapped gift. After Zuka the Cubone was surprised, it sat down and cried, the skull on its head rattling hollowly. Both Trainers faltered.

"Z-Zuka!!!!" Bakura groaned, his battle spirit and smirk fading. "Don't be so worthless!" But of course, that only made Zuka cry harder, its moans echoing around the stadium.

"What's wrong with your Pokémon!?" Joey queried.

"How the hell would I know!?" Bakura snapped. He sighed. "Stupid pokémon…" He withdrew his Cubone and threw another pokémon out. It was his Umbreon, but when he ordered it to attack, it sat down and started grooming.

Joey raised an eyebrow, and Kaiba's giggles could be heard in the background.

"C'mon!" Bakura started to whine. "Nothing's listening to me…"

"You should try switching places with your other half!" Kaiba shouted down. Bakura didn't say anything. In fact, everyone stared incredulously at him. "What?"

"I thought you didn't believe in all this stuff?" Téa pointed out. The CEO merely shrugged.

Finally, Bakura bellowed, "Why the hell would I do that!? Never in a million years!"

"Maybe you should," offered Yugi. "You'd do well to learn how to cooperate with your other half."

Bakura growled. "Fine," he said at last, "but only if I get to battle the Pharaoh. later!"

Yugi sighed. "Yes, agreed…" _Hope you don't mind, Pharaoh…_

The Millennium Ring glowed for a few seconds, in which Bakura's features softened. He opened his eyes and ordered, "Darkness, use Shadow Ball!" And the battle resumed. Bakura had an amazing comeback, using his Sandshrew to defeat the majority of Joey's pokémon. Amane the Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash, while Joey's Poochyena evolved into Mightyena.

When Joey returned to the stands, Kaiba taunted, "_Tu es un perdant! Tu es un perdant!_"

"Shut up! Kaiba!" Joey swung a fist at the brunette, who dodged it skillfully.

"Loser, loser!"

"Kaiba!"

"_Tu sei un perdente!_"

"Must I be tormented in five different languages!?"

Kaiba just laughed in his answer.

"Relax, Joey, he's just teasing…" Mokuba offered. Joey couldn't help but shoot a glare.

"When does Kaiba tease!?"

"When Manaphy happened!" the CEO cut in, his fits of laughter suddenly ceasing. "It's not like I wanted this to occur. By the way, Yugi, you're up against Mai. Are you gonna go or not? _Vas-y_, Yugi!"

The shorter boy sweatdropped. "Er, right. Thanks, I think…" He stood up and hurried down to the field to Mai. Yugi swapped places with Yami, and he of course is beating Mai, but not without good results. Mai's Ponyta evolved into a Rapidash, and Yugi's Cyndaquil and Phanpy evolved also. But as Mai's Skitty, her last pokémon, battled Yami's Sableye, something odd happened.

The egg in Serenity's lap once again faintly glowed. The green-eyed girl looked worriedly at Mokuba next to her. "Manaphy's using Heart Swap again," she said.

Mokuba looked from her back to the field. "Oh no… What now?"

Mai and Lace the Skitty glowed very slightly. But Yami saw it happen, and stopped battling for a moment. Lace, who had been chasing its tail in a circle, suddenly ceased and collapsed on the ground, looking melancholy. At the same time, Mai's eyes lit up with a playfulness not previously seen.

"We should stop," Yami said to her.

Mai understood, luckily. "I wish we wouldn't have to, but I agree. I forfeit."

"Aw man!" Joey cried. "I knew that thing was bad the moment I saw it!"

"Joey!" Serenity insisted. "It's not a thing! It's a baby Pokémon!"

"Yeah, a Pokémon that's making us all insane…" Yami Bakura harrumphed, sitting back and crossing his arms. When will it hatch, anyway?"

"That's not what we need to be worried about," Tristan said suddenly, slightly terrified, as he looked up. All eyes followed his gaze to see a large crack in the ceiling. The crack jumped across the blue roof, forking and winding and sending little pieces down below. All at once, the ceiling was ripped off like a child demolishing his sand castle. The building's occupants braced themselves as a strong, cold wind rushed in, whipping their clothes and hair all around them. Thunder boomed, and lightning streaked across a dark gray sky. The lights suddenly flickered out.

"What's going on!?" Serenity shrieked, standing up with everyone.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here!" Kaiba bellowed, racing towards the isle before turning around and beckoning. "Come on, unless you want to be blown away or something!" All occupants hastily followed the CEO and took cover in a hallway leading away from the field. They glanced back to see part of the ceiling crash down. "Don't stop!" Kaiba yelled at them as they stood still to watch. "Do you think that we're safe just because we're out of the big large room!?"

They rolled their eyes, but continued running anyways. Outside, it was raining, and the gusts of icy winds blew in from the north and almost blasted them off their feet. The thunder was almost constant. A red light erupted from Joey as his Entei released itself and roared.

"Entei!!!!" Joey cried, but the massive beast bounded away. The blond, horrified, raced after it, his friends hot on his heels, calling for him to not be stupid and brash. However, soon a blue, lithe beast with a purple mane cut them off, and a yellow muscled beast with large fangs and a purple mane too came up behind them.

"It's Suicune and Raikou!" Mokuba shouted. Suddenly, Entei shot a Fire Blast at the blue one – Suicune – and it pranced out of the way and sent an Ice Beam back. Raikou wasn't about to be left out, and called down a Thunder from above.

"What now?" Malik cried. "We're in the crossfire." He ducked as a flame shot over his head. "We're doomed!"

"We are not doomed!" Kaiba said fiercely. He took out a Pokéball and threw it high up in the air. "Help us, Lugia!"

"Good idea!" Yugi said, throwing one up as well. "Arceus, please protect us just this once!"

"But I thought they weren't listening to you guys?" Téa pointed out quickly as the two monsters appeared.

"We're in danger!" Kaiba replied just as quickly as Lugia's Hydro Pump made its way towards Entei. "They _have_ to help us!"

"Arceus!" called out Yugi firmly but respectively. "Please use Perish Song!"

The massive white creature opened its mouth and started to sing a beautiful, yet haunting song.

"Seto, withdraw Lugia!" Mokuba yelled to his brother. "If Lugia hears this, it'll faint!" Kaiba nodded and returned his pokémon to the Pokéball. The song climaxed and ended, and suddenly all three beasts simply… collapsed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god serious damage was avoided," Serenity said gladly, sinking to the ground. She heard something crack, and looked at the egg in her arms. It shook a little, and she gasped. "Guys! Manaphy's hatching!"

* * *

**Kaiba's translations: On contraire, Joey, it's very fun! (French)  
No, I don't think so. (German)  
Have fun! (Spanish)  
For the Italian… You'll find out later.  
You are a loser!! (French and Italian, but they look similar)  
Go on, Yugi! (French)**

**Please pardon any language-butchering. I used an online translator for the German and Italian… and my friend for the Spanish…**

**Hope you liked it! Oh, and, uh… Unless you're lucky, the next you'll hear from me is gonna be a Halloween Special Oneshot. Look for it in a few weeks in the Yugioh section, how bout? ;)**

**Please review! Cheers!**


	18. Chapter 18

***pause***

**Yes, I know, this is very late.**

***ducks to avoid a random thrown shoe***

**Don't be hatin' the author! I've been very… Ah, not really, I haven't actually been that busy. Actually, I don't have much excuse, other than that the lack of inspiration for this story is amazing. And… my parents don't want me on the computer as much, because my grades are starting to suck. (I'm not stupid, mind you! Don't you dare think it!) So please forgive me!**

***ducks to avoid a thrown apple* **

**Or don't. Just read and review, please!**

**Oh right, here's the list again.**

**Kaiba: Pikachu (male), Minun (male), Teddiursa (female), Vulpix (female), Charmeleon (male), Lugia**

**Mokuba: Drifloon (female, Phasma), Plusle (female, Lyset), Riolu (male, Ramses), Ralts (male, Mirth), Tangela (female, Hazel), Jirachi**

**Joey: Houndour (male), Growlithe (male), Mightyena (female), Electrike (male), Delibird (male), Entei**

**Mai: Lapras (Raine), Absol (Midnight), Skitty (Lace), Roselia (Fleur), Rapidash (Epona), Kyogre**

**Serenity: Shellder (Brook), Eevee (Hyacinth), Ivysaur (Lisianthus), Bayleef (Geranium), Mawile (Echo), Swinub (Pigmund)**

**Téa: Happiny, Butterfree, Jigglypuff, Buneary, Spheal, Marshtomp**

***Bakura: Seviper (Venom), Shandslash (Amane), Umbreon (Darkness), Gastly (Kneph), Cubone (Zuka), Celebi**

**Tristan: Magmar, Ambipom, Shroomish, Geodude, Scyther, Cranidos**

**Yugi: Quilava, Sableye, ****Donphan, Trapinch, Bagon, Arceus**

**Malik: Aerodactyl, Arbok, Golbat, Kabuto, Omanyte, Moltres**

***The first half are the pokémon that listen to Ryou Bakura. The last half are the pokémon that listen to Yami Bakura.**

** I was looking over my previous chapters, and I noticed a mistake. In one chapter, I had said Happiny had evolved. In a later chapter, I had said Happiny refused to evolve. I'll fix that first chapter, because Happiny shouldn't be evolved yet.

* * *

**

They all watched as the odd egg glowed in pulses. Every few pulses, a piece of the egg would chip off. Each time, more egg fell away, before it burst open to reveal a small blue creature with a red jewel on its chest. It had three yellow jewels above each eye like some bizarre set of eyebrows, ridiculously long… antennae… things, and arms like a sea turtle's. It opened its big onyx eyes, took one look at Serenity, and opened its mouth to giggle with joyfulness like a baby.

"Let's hurry up and catch it, or something," Joey urged his sister. "I can't stand Kaiba so giddy like this. It's nuts!"

Mai and Kaiba were at his side in the time it took for the blond to say that statement. They simultaneously each pulled and ear and shouted as loud as they could, "BOO!" Well, it was more like, "AH!" but it had the same effect – Joey screaming in surprise and jumping up, and two pranksters laughing.

Even as he was chuckling, Yugi had to agree, "Yes, we should figure it out right now…"

Serenity held the newborn Pokémon out in front of her so that the two of them could see face to face. "Manaphy," she said sweetly, "when you were in your egg, you swapped the hearts of some of my friends. Could you please swap them back?"

"Manaphy!" the Seafaring Pokémon agreed happily. It closed its eyes and started to glow. Serenity let her hands drop away from it, but it stayed hovering there. Kaiba and Mai starting glowing, too, as did Lace the Skitty and Pikachu as they escaped from their Pokéballs. When it was all over, Manaphy fell back into Serenity's arms, and Kaiba and Mai collapsed to the ground.

"DEAR GOD!" Kaiba remarked. "YES!"

"I take it you're back," Mai said coolly to him from the ground.

"That was the worst hours in my life," he moaned, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thank god it's over."

"Yeah, yeah," Yami Bakura rudely said. "That's nice, and all, but the Pharaoh owes me a fight."

Yami immediately switched places with Yugi. "Not now, Theif," he growled. "Our pokémon are tired from battling, as are we all. We need to rest and regroup."

And then they all went back to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

**Thus ends the Manaphy Arc. Lame ending, I know, but it was tiring me. I just wasn't feeling it. I apologize to all who wanted more Manaphy action.

* * *

**

Another night was spent as a sleepover at the Kaiba Mansion. Luckily, there weren't any signs of more Legendaries. The Trainers savored this night of peace. The sweet and loving darkness swallowed them and their partners up, throwing them into an ever-descending spiral of sleep. And they enjoyed it thoroughly.

All except one. Seto Kaiba's sleep is never restful. It is always the same nightmare of suffocating nothingness and aloneness. His dreams were a place of echoing emptiness, where he was nothing but ephemeral, a fleeting breeze that wasn't enough to even cool the face on a hot day. A brisk bee quickly forgotten after it flies off. In his dreams, he meant nothing to everyone. And once you spend time in an empty place, you feel empty too. In this reoccurring nightmare of his, he felt like there was a gaping pit in his gut, a hole in his heart where something should exist but doesn't.

And it scared him. It scared him to feel such empty feelings. He didn't want to feel them. That was part of the reason why he worked so very hard every day. He didn't want to be a name lost in history. He wanted his name to be set in stone. But the probability that it wasn't drove him to the edge of his already narrow cliff.

Tonight, however, was slightly different. Tonight, someone, or rather something, joined him in his crevice of nonentity. A pink, feline creature with large loving blue eyes and a long playful tail met with him. And for a few glorious seconds, he had the time of his life. He enjoyed this little creature's company. He played with it as if he was a child once more. But those moments were lost quickly, and like an evanescent breeze, the creature was gone, and he was left alone again with the memory fading fast, just out of his grasp so that he couldn't hold on to it. He watched it spiral to nothing, and then it was as if it never happened. He was back to his nothingness.

When Seto Kaiba awoke, the sun was just rising. It was the most beautiful pale shades of orange and pink, melting together to form a delicious sky. His Pikachu rested beside him. The little mouse was a humongous bed hog. The brunet rest a hand on the warm yellow fur and breathed deeply. He wanted to stay there forever. Not asleep, not awake. Just resting in peace. But he knew he should prepare breakfast for his unwanted guests. He rolled to the side and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He looked back to see Pikachu had rolled into the dent he had made while sleeping. He smiled softly as he would upon Mokuba before snapping to attention and dressing.

He decided today he would dress simply. It felt like a simple day. He wasn't going to go to work, he told himself. He chose a long-sleeved, slightly baggy white shirt, and crisp pale blue jeans. His brown locket swung on his neck, and his expensive Rolex on his left wrist was the only other accessory. He looked himself in the mirror above his ebony dresser. He looked like a commoner. And he thought he liked it. But just for today.

Kaiba didn't even bother to put on socks. He strode silently downstairs into the kitchen, careful not to make any noise. Not many people woke up at dawn, anyway. He opened a cupboard and took out an old notecard with black cursive on it. His mother's favorite breakfast recipe. It was one of the few things he had left of her. She called it Norwegian Waffles.

He did all of his and Mokuba's cooking, especially since an unfortunate poison incident in which his hired cook was actually an assassin. The Kaibas lived intense lives, and had to do everything themselves or risk betrayal, or worse. And so he set about. He took out a green bowl and a whisk. He grabbed a round waffle-maker with a pattern that looked suspiciously like five hearts all together, but it could've been something else, and he plugged it into a socket so that it would warm up. He also set a pan on the stove so that he could make bacon. He smiled inwardly, not showing any actual emotion on the outside. Today, breakfast would be devoured with all five senses.

He was about to crack the first egg into the bowl when he heard a loud, piercing noise in his ear that sounded like a cat going, "_mew!_" He dropped the egg into the bowl where it clattered against the green plastic as he whipped around. Nothing was there, but his brain activity had spiked. There was something… he couldn't quite reach, like a dream you know you had, but couldn't remember what it was about. He forced himself to take a deep breath before he turned back towards the bowl. When you can't remember what that dream was about, you forget about it, do you not? That is what Kaiba did. He pushed it out of his mind, and set about cooking.

The delicious salty smell of bacon sizzling woke the rest of the household. They stumbled bleary-eyed into the kitchen to watch the CEO work his magic and to steal some of the bacon that had already finished cooking. If he knew they were there, he made no reaction. Actually, he brushed right past all but Mokuba. But the others didn't ask. It wasn't like they were picking a fight this early in the morning. Even Joey was too sleepy to throw an insult. He was just up because of the bacon…

Similarly, the others noticed his odd choice of clothing – at least, it was odd for him. However, they acted like they didn't notice. They decided unanimously, silently, that they shouldn't disturb this fragile peace.

Their biggest surprise was when Kaiba's Teddiursa, smelling the bacon from inside her Pokéball, popped out and began tugging on his jeans. He paused, leaned down, and scooped the young pokémon up. He held her with one arm and gave her a piece of bacon, which she happily munched on. Still holding the bear, he continued cooking. Finally, when he was done, he turned around holding a plate of about twenty waffles, and said, without a smile, "Breakfast is served."

Mokuba got them plates. The rest took them wordlessly and walked into the dining room to eat. Kaiba and Mokuba stayed in the kitchen to eat alone together.

"Please tell me we're hallucinating," Malik said first. "Kaiba's acting…"

"Nice? Peaceful?" Yugi offered.

"Sure."

Joey spoke up. "I didn't think ole Moneybags could do anything while not being angry, selfish, hateful…"

"We get the point," Téa cut him off. "What's gotten into him, though? I wonder."

"It's these bloody Pokémon," Yami Bakura growled grumpily into his plate. "It's like they know more than we do." His hair was wilder than usual from having just woken up. He has the epitome of bed-head.

"How do you mean?" Mai asked him. Her Skitty was napping next to her plate. She almost never was seen now without the playful pink kitten near or around her.

Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes as he chewed on a strip of bacon. "Don't tell me you haven't felt their effects. I know you have. You're one of the few most affected."

"Bakura, explain," Yugi suddenly commanded. No, it wasn't Yugi. The Pharaoh's attention had been snagged, and Yami resided in Yugi's place.

The albino gave a short, clipped laugh. "Ha! You people are dafter than I realized. These creatures, these Pokémon, they're trying to heal our wounds and make us better people. Ha!" he laughed again. He clearly didn't like the idea. He probably thought he didn't need any healing.

"I think it's more than that," Serenity said softly. "They're teaching us."

"Teaching us what?" snapped Bakura venomously.

"Teaching us what we need to know."

"Dammit, wench, this isn't the time to be cryptic!"

Yami shot Joey a look to stop him from jumping up at Bakura. "Hold on, I think I know what Serenity is saying. Bakura, you are our prime example now. Your pokémon are teaching you to work together with your… host."

Bakura shot a murderous glare at Yami. "Tch. They can try."

"Think about it," Malik added. "Only half of your pokémon listen to you. The other half listen to your... other half."

"Then I'll only use those three. Who cares if two of them are lame."

Téa cut in once more to prevent any fights. "So then, they're… 'warming Kaiba's heart'?" She made air-quotes with her fingers around the last three words.

"All in all," Yami concluded for the, ah, less bright Trainers, "they are helping us along our path, with our growth. They are teaching us even if we don't listen."

"Ehhhhhhh… I think I get it," Joey said, scratching the back of his head. His Growlithe was actually sitting at his feet.

"Think of it this way, Wheeler," came the all-too familiar voice. They looked up to see Kaiba leaning in the doorway of the dining room. "Your creatures are teaching you how to be a dog."

Joey lurched out of his seat with the intent of pummeling the CEO. However, Yami shot him another look, so instead he declared, "All right, Rich Boy, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Kaiba's face never changed from its cold mask. "I refuse," he said simply, and turned back to leave the room. After he left, they all gave each other glances.

"What's gotten into him!?" Yami cried. "He never refuses a challenge."

* * *

An hour passed. A maid came in and cleaned up the breakfast mess. The Trainers returned to the living room to rest and relax. They thought they might get away with a day of no pokémon battles. How wrong they were.

Kaiba was the first target. He left the maid in the kitchen to do her duties and coolly joined the party in the living room. The news was on, and there was still no sign that anyone had noticed multicolored monsters trekking around the city. It really was quite astounding, seeing as these Legendary creatures tend to be massive.

Anyway, Kaiba stood at the back while the others congregated around the TV. He preferred to be separated from them. It was easier, and besides that he preferred to work alone, too. Despite this thought process, Teddiursa was clinging onto his shoulder, refusing to be withdrawn into her Pokéball, put down, or anything else. So she was accidentally targeted also. But only her, because Kaiba had put his Pokéballs on a table beside him, in front of a fake potted plant.

It happened almost exponentially, but quickly nonetheless. First, a sucking sound behind him. Then, a pale pink light emanating from behind him also. Next, pressure, almost like his skin was tightening. Finally, with a shout, he was pulled off his feet into a sort of black hole type of thing that looked like space, with a dark blue background dotted with glowing white pinpricks. The rest of the room's occupants only had time enough to turn around, leap onto their feet, and see the portal close.

"I recognize that portal!" Serenity cried. "Palkia, master of space and dimensions!"

"I think Dialga, too," Mokuba added. "Master of time."

"So what," Yami asked the two young ones, having taken over Yugi's body once more. "Kaiba got sent back in time?"

"And space," Mokuba corrected aimlessly.

"You're taking this well," Yami Bakura said venomously.

The young Kaiba glared at Bakura. "Shut up. I know he'll be back, you know. You don't keep my big brother captive for long."

"Oh I see. As long as it's not about his mental health, it's not big deal," Bakura continued. Mokuba balled his small hands into fists. Yami decided it was time to step him. He put friendly hands on the raven-haired boy and dragged him back a few steps.

"Relax, Mokuba," he ordered gently. "You know Bakura is making jabs."

Mokuba let the tension release. "You're right." But he cast another glare in the albino's direction.

Joey was over at the crime scene now. "He left his pokémon here!" he exclaimed. "What's he gonna do now?"

"Whaddya mean?" Malik asked him. "There aren't pokémon in the past. Unless it was a few days ago, I mean. But still."

"Wait, I think Teddiursa is with him," Téa said, going over to examine the Pokéballs too. "One of these is empty, and Teddiursa was hanging on his arm all morning."

Bakura was the second target. He shrugged and stalked towards another room, and ultimately outside. He wanted out. He was tired of working together with these do-gooders. And he didn't even like them! But he never made it to the doorway.

It happened quickly again. Except this time, the victim was facing the portal. The doorway was suddenly swallowed up in what looked like a black hole, but colored like the night sky. The area around it was distorted, and soft pink light was emanating from it, only seen at the corners. A rip in space and time. As a seemingly nonexistent wind pulled him, Bakura braced himself. But the force of the portal was no match for him. With the shouts of his hated companions behind him, Bakura was sucked into the portal.

"Holy crap!" Joey shouted before clapping a hand over his mouth and glancing at his sister. Oops. He didn't want to be a bad influence on her. But she ignored his vulgarity.

"That's two of us," Malik moaned. He was starting to get worried. Who else would get trapped? It was one huge mystery.

"I wonder what's gotten into Dialga and Palkia," Serenity said. "I mean, if they're fighting, it could mean the end of the world."

"That's just wonderful," Téa said. "As if we haven't had enough threats to the world as it is." She walked back to where the other seven were.

Joey was the third and final victim. The portal opened behind him, exactly where it had done for Kaiba. He was pulled in without mercy. The seven people left were stunned. Three people in quick succession. This was a nightmare.

A screech rang throughout the house. Actually, it was two screeches. The combined voices of Dialga and Palkia sang to them, almost in anger. But it also proved that the two Legendaries weren't with them, because when the portal closed around Joey, the screech was cut off.

Yami said soberly, "This is in their hands now."

"If they don't kill each other," Tristan added.

* * *

**Sorry if you think this is short. But I didn't want to leave you waiting TOO long. review, please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**If you could believe it, I thought another spyware virus had gotten into my computer. So, over the weekend, I had been too chicken to turn on my computer. Today, I turned it on and did a system restore. I'm knocking on wood as I say this, but it appears that the virus was a false alarm, but I should be safe anyway. So, enjoy!**

**Note: I'm not posting which trainers have what pokemon in this chapter. It's not needed. Just remember that Bakura has Celebi and Kaiba has Teddiursa.

* * *

**

_Recap: The Trainers realize that the Pokémon are all "teaching" them what they need to know, and what they need to learn. They notice change in Kaiba. And then, Palkia and Dialga strike, sending Joey, Bakura, and Kaiba back in time and space. What will happen now?  
_

When Seto Kaiba woke up, the first thing his noticed was that his fingers ached. It was a kind of ache synonymous with being cold. A deep, penetrating ache that felt as though the bones were being eaten away by a creature that dissolves its food. He groaned and rubbed his hands together, slowly pushing himself to a sitting position. He appeared to be on a bench in Domino's only park.

He glanced quickly around. There was snow everywhere. When was it winter? There was at least a foot of the white powder lying around everywhere. The last time Domino City had a snowfall like this was six or seven years ago. It was his first year with that monster named Gozaburo.

What was he doing here? How did he get here? What had happened? He examined himself briefly with a bewildered look. The white shirt and pale blue jeans he had put on before were now covered with a threadbare, patched jacket that was several sizes too big for his frame. His hands had gloves upon them, but the fingers were cut off, for the glove was too small on its own. On his feet were beaten leather boots, and he could tell he still wasn't wearing any socks. What on earth was happening? Where did these disgusting clothes come from?

"I see you've woken up," a voice hissed from above him. He glanced up to see familiar white hair accompanied by sinister brown eyes. Yami Bakura. He, too, had different clothes, similar to Kaiba's except that they were darker. And looked a little warmer…

Kaiba rubbed his head, which was throbbing. He noted with distaste that his hair felt greasy and tangled. "What is going on?" he demanded.

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly. "We've been sent back in time. And space."

A trashcan next to the bench Kaiba was on suddenly made a _thunk_ noise, and wobbled a little. "Ow!" said the trashcan in a Brooklyn accent. "What the…?" The top lifted up to reveal blonde hair which, Kaiba observed with pleasure, was also grimy and filthy, but with a comical banana peel on it. "Kaiba?" asked Joey, climbing out of the trashcan and stretching. He also had different clothes. They all looked like homeless people. "What're you…?" Suddenly, it dawned on him, and his face changed like dawn breaking through the night. "Dialga and Palkia! They did this!"

"Could someone tell me what's going on!?" Kaiba was getting impatient. Bakura swung down from the tree he was in and stood behind the bench.

"We've been sent back in time," the white-haired teen said slowly, as if implying Kaiba was stupid. "Dialga and Palkia did this. And now we're here."

Joey scratched his head. "If we've been sent back in time, why did our clothes change?"

Kaiba felt he could answer that. "Actually," he said, "if we've been sent back in time, then this has already happened. We technically can't change anything, now, because it has already passed."

"That makes no sense," Bakura drawled. "But whatever floats your boat. Now, we need to…" He cut off and stared at something in the near distance. Joey and Kaiba followed their gaze and saw this:

A young boy, no more than ten or eleven, was walking down the snowy path with a large man hovering beside him. The boy had familiar chestnut brown hair done in a sort of mullet style. Jagged bangs hung into sharp, observant, calculating blue eyes. He wore a puffy black jacket and a white scarf. His breath could be traced in little white puffs. The man beside him wore a nice leather jacket over a crimson suit, and had gray hair and a fluffy mustache.

As they passed, the little boy watched the three teenagers with curiosity. He watched them for as long as he could, turning his head as he went, not daring to slow down and drift behind the large man. And then the man grasped the boy's white scarf roughly and jerked him forward again.

Kaiba seemed to remember seeing three poor, scruffy young men in the park, when the snow was at least a foot deep. Gozaburo had taken him to a meeting early in the morning that had lasted well past lunch. He had been hungry, but hadn't dared say anything. Gozaburo had decided to cut through the park to get directly back to the office. Lunch was never mentioned. He had assumed his stepfather had been starving him again. He had wondered what he had done wrong this time, but had learned quickly not to ask questions. Gozaburo didn't like being asked questions. But he had stared at the young men silently, and they had stared at him silently back. He had wondered why three young men could be in a life that cruel.

He wasn't aware that his jaw had fallen open, but apparently it had, for Yami Bakura remarked, "If you keep your mouth open for long, a fly will buzz into it." Kaiba snapped his jaw shut and glared at the Thief.

"Aroo," said a small voice. Kaiba felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see his Teddiursa. She was shivering. Aimlessly, he scooped her up and held her in his arms.

"This is too strange," he said. "That was… that was me."

"Welcome to the past," said Bakura. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so where does that place me?" Joey wondered out loud.

"No one cares," Bakura commented rudely. He felt his host stir in the back of his mind slightly, but ignored it. His host was stupid. "But if we ever want to get back to our own time, we should probably find Dialga and Palkia."

The other two teens nodded in agreement, and set off in the direction opposite the little boy and the large man.

* * *

The trio walked aimlessly for roughly an hour, stopping in random stores when they could to warm their aching extremities. Teddiursa was either carried by Kaiba in the guise of a stuff teddy bear, or hanging onto his jacket from the inside. They couldn't stay in the shops for long because the shopkeepers didn't like it when they didn't buy anything. So, they store-hopped, wandering from place to place. Who could blame them, though? They had no idea where to go, after all.

When they were in an alleyway to get away from the brisk winter wind, Joey remembered something. "Hold on, Bakura," he said. "Don't you have Celebi? Can't Celebi go through time? Why don't we just use Celebi to get back to our time period?"

"That's the smartest idea I've ever heard you say," Bakura noted, reaching into his dark pocket to withdraw the red and white Pokéball. He pressed the button on it to release the Time Travel Pokémon in a flash of red light. The green fairy-like creature appeared with a slight shower of sparkles. Celebi hovered there for a few seconds, looking at them, before turning around and flying up and away.

"Hey! Wait!" Bakura called after it hopelessly.

"That went well," Kaiba drawled.

"Shut up!" Bakura snapped. "We need to get it back!" And so he took off, running in the general direction that his Legendary went.

"We should probably follow him," said Joey sheepishly.

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow. "If you insist."

* * *

Joey and Kaiba chased after Bakura, who in turn chased after his Celebi. They pushed through a crowded street, receiving many bewildered stares. They didn't care. Finally, Joey and to stop, and out of necessity, Kaiba stopped to. Joey leaned against the brick wall of a building, gasping for air, whilst Kaiba breathed heavily and staring after Bakura.

"Why'd… you stop… too?" Joey asked between gasps.

"We need to stick together," Kaiba pointed out. "That is, if we ever want to get back to our own time."

"Good… point…"

Suddenly, they heard a man bellow, "HEY! GET BACK HERE, PUNK!" Joey felt his stomach clench in dread. They watched the crowd ahead of them leap to the side, forming an aisle before swarming back into the empty space, only to repeat once more a few seconds later. A crash rang out as brown glass –most likely a beer bottle – shattered against the wall of buildings, narrowly missing people's heads.

They soon saw what caused this commotion. A young boy with dirty blond hair was running for dear life, his puppy-dog brown eyes wide in fear. Adrenaline kept him running. His T-shirt was drenched in swear, and his jeans were frayed at the bottom. His sneakers looked like they should be replaced, what with the giant hole on the left toe.

This boy rushed past without a glance at his surroundings. It didn't matter where he was as long as he could get away from what was chasing him.

Kaiba was almost speechless, but after seeing himself, it only made sense. "Wheeler, is that _you_?" A glance at Joey was all he needed to confirm his assumption, but the blond spoke anyway through clenched teeth.

"Hey, I didn't have a nice, spoiled life like you, Moneybags."

Infuriated, Kaiba spat, "Oh, yeah. I was dancing through fields of daisies and bathing in money while you were sleeping on the filthy ground and eating garbage. Sure!" His fists had subconsciously clenched, and he desired heavily to punch something.

Joey was about to reply, but an overweight man pushed his way through the crowd. A beer belly was visible easily under his white tank, stretched tight over fat. The top of his head was completely hairless, but he still had a ring of brown hair circling his chubby cranium. His beady black eyes were furious as he paused in front of Joey and Kaiba and threw his last empty beer bottle in the direction the young boy had gone.

"YOU PUNK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, his face turning beet red. "YOU GET BACK HERE SO THAT I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT _REAL_ EDUCATION IS!" The man took off once more, panting heavily at the effort.

"You're not the only one who–" Kaiba caught himself. Joey gave him a weird look, but the brunet refused to continue.

"What?"

"Nothing. C'mon, we need to find that idiot Bakura," Kaiba dismissed, starting to walk in the direction Bakura took – and opposite the direction the man and boy had run.

* * *

**I've kept you waiting long enough. I'll stop it there, even thought it's pitifully short compared to other chapters. And thanks to the anonymous reviewer, MyChemicalDarkness!!!! I really appreciate your review. It's what made me work on this fic FIRST after I did a system restore. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Now… It might be time to wrap up the Time Warp Arc! (that's what I'm calling it, hehe). It's either in this chapter, or next chapter. Cheers!**

* * *

Kaiba and Joey eventually found Bakura prancing around like an idiot in what looked like another park, with tall sparsely planted trees and untrodden snow. The corner of a large building could be seen in the background, but this when pretty much unnoticed by the two of them, two busy watching Yami Bakura make a fool out of himself as Celebi danced above his head mockingly.

"Son of a b––!" Bakura snarled. "What's wrong with you!?"

With no one else around, Teddiursa could safely come out of hiding and cling onto Kaiba's neck. "Maybe you should stop trying to kill it," he drawled.

Bakura nearly fell down out of surprise when he heard Kaiba's voice. He turned to look at them. "You guys! You're so slow."

Joey frowned at him. "Maybe Celebi won't help us because we haven't learned what we came here to learn?"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," said Bakura and Kaiba simultaneously. Joey flinched.

"C'mon, it was jus' a suggestion. Got any _better_ ideas?"

Celebi made a sound that was like a giggle, and flew off towards the building. Suddenly, Kaiba got the sense of where he was, and dread started to fill his frame like a poison. Yami Bakura gave a shout and started chasing it again, and Joey made to run after the blanchet, but stopped when Kaiba stood rooted to the spot with a look of fear on his face.

"Eh? Kaiba, come on!" Joey urged. "What the heck! We need to get going."

The CEO slowly shook his head. "You have no idea where we are, do you," he asked flatly.

If this was any other person, Joey would have inquired what he meant by that. But as it was, the blond just shrugged, said, "Suit yourself," and ran after Bakura.

* * *

Joey caught up to Bakura soon enough, but it wasn't a fair chase. Bakura had stopped in front of a first floor window with a look of interest. He was peering inside stealthily. Joey came up behind him to see what it was.

"You worthless piece of shit!" It was a man's deep voice, heard clearly through the glass. Joey's eyes widened at the scene in front of him. There was a heavy thump. "You can't do anything right!"

"B-but, I did everything you told me to!" came the cry of a small boy. "What did I do wrong?"

The scene was bad as it was, and it was about to get worse as the events unfolded. The man in the red suit from before had his back to the window, so they could see the very expression on the young boy's face. It was Gozaburo Kaiba and young Seto Kaiba.

"Don't you talk back to me," Gozaburo shouted. He held something long and dark in his right hand. "Don't you _dare_ talk back to me." He lashed out with the long and dark thing. There was a loud _crack!_ and young Seto yelped as the sleeve of his shirt ripped. Tears started to roll down his small cheek.

"Don't show emotion," the monster bellowed, lashing out with the long and dark thing again. Young Seto covered his head with hands to protect his face, even twisted away a little so that the blow landed on his back. "Don't you want to be a Kaiba? Don't you want to help your pathetic little brother?" He lashed out once more, but didn't stop. He lashed out again and again until the brunet's shirt was in shreds and his skin raw and pink, and still didn't stop.

A shadow fell across Bakura and Joey, and they looked over their shoulders with guilty, stricken faces. "That was the last time I showed weakness to him," said Kaiba soberly. As it was, it was probably the last time he showed emotion to anyone. Teddiursa was still clinging to him, but now he held her in his arms. His face was as stoic as always, but his body language hinted at how depressed he really was.

"We never knew," Joey whispered as if afraid of breaking the heavy silence that followed.

Kaiba didn't reply, lost in his thoughts and the memories. It was the day he lost the ability to cry.

* * *

An interlude, as our three Trainers wander somberly away from that melancholic scene. You may be wondering why it is so important to have the ability to cry. I shall take this moment to explain to you why this is so critical.

Tears don't solve anything. Everyone knows that. But tears weren't meant to solve anything, except if you have dirt in your eye. Tears serve the duo purpose of showing others that you are sad, and releasing any built up anger or depression or even happiness that you had. Tears show that you have emotion.

Tears show that you have the ability to care.

* * *

The trio trudged back through the snow in silence. What else could they say? Celebi was momentarily forgotten as they headed back into the city, where at least the sidewalks were shoveled.

"I wish we didn't have to come during winter," Bakura grumbled at last.

"Me too," Joey said. Kaiba remained silent. "Brr! This was the coldest winter ever! Makes me wish we had your Charmeleon, huh, Kaiba?"

Kaiba didn't reply. They didn't expect him to.

They passed a shop that sold TVs. Some of the styles they sold were in the shop window and showed the local news station. There, at the bottom of the screen, was the date.

There was a flash of golden light from around Bakura's neck, and suddenly Ryou Bakura was pressing his hands against the glass. "No!" he said in horror. "That can't possibly be the date today!"

"What is it?" Joey asked, confused.

"No, no, no," he moaned, before taking off once more.

"That kid runs too much," muttered Kaiba, saying the first thing he had in at least an hour.

"Well, we have to follow him," stated Joey simply, speeding off. Kaiba took one last glance at the TV screens, eying them almost suspiciously, before following hot on the blond's heels. They turned a corner just in time to see a small tan Camry skid on a patch of ice.

Straight into the path of an oncoming truck.

People shrieked in horror as the two cars made contact. Joey flinched and couldn't watch. Ryou Bakura screamed hoarsely as the Camry crumpled like it was made out of aluminum foil. Fire erupted, but didn't explode. The truck had completely destroyed He started to run towards the wreckage, but Kaiba grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

"Bakura, stop," he ordered in a low voice, guessing at what the blanchet was so upset about. "You can't do anything."

"I need to do something," Bakura cried, tears streaming down his face. Why did the sun have to shine so brightly today? Why today, of all horrid days?

He wriggled out of his coat and raced towards the two cars. Far off, sirens wailed, and people chattered curiously at what that white-haired young man was doing. Bakura threw car parts to the side, getting at a small white head inside.

The little girl looked up with dull doe brown eyes. Her pretty pale forehead was marred by a massive, heavily bleeding cut. "Ah," she said with a soft voice. "You must be my angel, coming to take me to Heaven."

Bakura couldn't stop his flow of tears. Couldn't force himself to smile warmly. "No, Amane," he whispered to her. "No, you can't die!"

The little girl looked confused. "Why not? You're here, aren't you, Angel? It seems silly that an angel would come all the way here just to tell me not to die." The sun was mockingly warm on his back. "And you're even glowing, like the sun," she said. Her voice was weakening. The head wound was really bad, and there were probably unseen injuries added to that.

"Amane, Amane," he chanted, grasping her small hand with both of his own. He could feel her light and frantic pulse. "Please, don't… don't go towards the light!"

Her eyelids drooped. "Oh, but I hear voices calling for me, Angel. Aren't you supposed to take me there?"

Bakura felt two warm hands rest on his shoulder and heard the deep voice of Kaiba. "You cannot change her fate. But you can help her go."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened his warm brown eyes, he was able to smile at the young girl. "Yes," he whispered. He sniffed. "Yes. Amane, yes, it's time." She closed her eyes with the ghost of a grin on her lips. "I will take you to the light."

And he held her hand until the pulse between his fingers was no more.

* * *

**Was that too fast? I dragged out the scenes as long as I could. I hope it was properly emotional. I feel like I should end it there. It's just too perfect. So, the arc should end next chapter. It's an okay length. But seriously. Was this properly emotional? Tell me what you thought, please. I tried to make it as sad and sweet as possible, but it's a little difficult for me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back! SPRING BREAK!!! And there was a moment where my computer was broken (the Video Card was fried) but it's fixed. So… I hope to update a lot this week.**

**In reply to il2swim57 (an anonymous reviewer): Yeah, there's going to be more battles, don't worry. I got SoulSilver, and I'm raring for Pokémon!!!!

* * *

**

As the ambulance sirens faded into the distance, both Kaiba and Ryou Bakura sat numbly on a bench on the sidewalk while Joey paced in aggravation. Night was falling fast, and there was only enough sun left to stain the sky orange.

"We need to keep moving," Joey insisted. "If we ever want to get home, we need to be searching for Dialga and Palkia. Come on!"

Kaiba glared icily at the blond, making him shiver. "Mind your manners, Wheeler. Bakura is in no condition to continue with our search."

Joey threw up his hands in frustration. "Well then I'll go by myself!" He turned to leave, but suddenly there was a green flash from above, and everything around them abruptly slowed to a stop. Cars in the street halted all at once. People paused in mid-step, their eyes gazing intently ahead towards their destination. Trees froze, bent by a now-thwarted wind. Kaiba, Joey, and Bakura craned their necks to peer up into the sky. Teddiursa made an amazed sound as Celebi spiraled down quickly.

Celebi hovered in front of Bakura, as the white-haired boy stared mournfully into the Pokémon's large blue eyes. It reached out its long green arms, and both it and Bakura glowed a leafy green. With a blinding burst of light that forced Kaiba and Joey to look away, they vanished. Clearing spots from their eyes, Kaiba and Joey stared wondrously at the spot where Bakura once was. Time sped up once more, and no one gave them a second glance. Teddiursa was completely astonished, crawling over to the still-warm spot and patting it curiously, as if to test if he was still there.

"I guess Celebi brought him home," said a stunned Joey. Kaiba nodded.

"If we want to get home too," he reminded Joey, "then we need to find Dialga and Palkia as fast as possible."

"Shall we split up?" Joey asked. After a moment, he spoke again. "But wait, all you have is Teddiursa."

Teddiursa seemed to take offense to this. She stood up and made a fierce face at Joey, growling in a way that was supposed to be intimidating, but just sounded adorable. Kaiba lifted her up by the scruff of her neck and placed her in his lap again.

"I'll be fine," he said defiantly. "I can take care of myself, you know. And besides, finding either of them does not mean fighting."

"No, but it highly implies."

Kaiba sighed. "All right, fine. Let's split up, and if I find either of the two Legendaries, I'll run. Sound good to you?" he snapped.

Joey rolled his eyes. "If you insist. So where shall we look?"

"Somewhere without a lot of people. I'll check the docking bay, and you can check the city park again."

"Sounds good."

* * *

By the time Joey got to the park – he had walked, being exhausted from the day's running – it was dark enough for the lamps to be turned on, shedding a sickly yellow light in ten feet radii. It was bitterly cold, and there wasn't a person in sight, so Joey released his Growlithe and Houndour, and their radiant body heat kept his fingers from freezing.

He found himself back to where they had first appeared in this time and place. The garbage can he had so unceremoniously been dumped was still tipped over, and this time, under the lamplight, he noticed a couple things glinted. Trying to ignore the smell, he squatted next to the spilled mess and gingerly poked his hand into the trash and pulled out a Pokéball that was a dark green covered with lighter green spots – a dusk ball. He placed it aside on the ground – where his two pokémon sniffed it with interest – and reached for the garbage again. This time he withdrew four stones. A round sky blue one, a green one with a lightning blot on it, one as dark as the night, and a yellow one that sparkled in the lamplight like glitter.

He let Growlithe and Houndour sniff these stones curiously before shoving them in his jacket pocket. Maybe when he got back, Mokuba or Serenity could tell him what they were. They were obviously part of the Pokémon universe, for he had never seen stones like these before. He stood up once more and squinted into the darkness.

"If I was a large, intimidating Legendary, where would I be?" he said dryly to himself. Suddenly, there was a loud screech and a crash behind him, followed immediately by the light vanishing. He whirled around to see the lamp on the ground in pieces, and the large looming shadow that could only belong to one of the Legendaries. This one was on four legs. Dialga.

Something glowed up high where the creature's mouth was, and Joey dove out of the way just in time for an oddly colored beam to decimate the place where he had stood. Houndour whined a little, but Growlithe stepped forward and growled bravely. The blond smiled slightly and released his other pokémon: Mightyena, Electrike, and Delibird. He didn't send out Entei yet. He wanted to see if he could do this without the help of a Legendary. Dialga seemed to be waiting – or unable to attack. Joey took his chance.

"All right!" he said firmly. "Growlithe, use Flamethrower! Houndour, Fire Fang! Mightyena, you use Assurance! Electrike, Thunder Fang! Delibird… um, what _can_ you do anyway?"

Delibird gave an odd sort of wink, reached into his bag, and chucked a dark shape at Dialga. It exploded on contact.

Joey sweatdropped. "That's nice… but I'm going to teach you moves later." His other pokémon obeyed his orders and leaped at Dialga in blitzkrieg.

* * *

Walking around the docking bay at night with minimal lighting was nerve-wracking, even for someone like Seto Kaiba. And if it was nerve-wracking for him, you can only imagine what it was like for Teddiursa. The poor little bear was shivering with fear inside his coat.

There were snow drifts against all of the buildings, but other than that it was relatively clear of snow. The stormy gray water crashed against the dock as the bitter wind bit into Kaiba's skin. Finally, he ducked inside a warehouse to avoid the gusts. This one had its front gate carelessly left open, but he didn't really care at this point.

At the back of the warehouse, something glinted in the dim light. Intrigued, he strode towards the mass of objects. When he kneeled on the cold concrete floor, Teddiursa poked her head out of his jacket, glanced around, and hopped out. She reached forward with a paw and nudged the object nearest to her. Kaiba picked it up and recognized it as a Dusk Ball.

"This'll come in handy," he said softly to Teddiursa. Then he stopped. Why was he talking to an animal-monster-thing? He shook his head as if to clear it before studying the other objects. One of them was freezing to the touch, being some sort of steel cylinder. The others looked like stones. Two of them were of fiery coloring, one was dark as night, and the other was the color of a lake on a nice day. Shrugging, he pocketed them. He'd have Mokuba tell him what these things were when he got back.

Suddenly, what little light there was darkened. Kaiba simultaneously rose and spun to face the entrance. A dark mass that could only be Palkia stood there, blocking it. He was trapped.

"Crap," he said under his breath. Palkia shifted, moving its arms to form a glowing ball between them. Kaiba had to dive to avoid the resulting sphere of power, scooping up Teddiursa as he did so. Palkia advanced, and he felt a jolt of emotion that made his teeth rattle. It was something he hadn't felt in years. It made his joints lock in place and his muscles quiver.

Fear.

Teddiursa wriggled out of his arms and hopped to the space between him and the advancing Legendary. She thrust out her arms and shouted at the top of her lungs. Palkia stopped and seemed to look down amusedly at the small bear. Teddiursa refused to move. It was as if she was… protecting him?

* * *

Joey cursed to himself. He had landed a few hits on Dialga, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. Dialga itself had knocked out his Houndour, Delibird, and Elecrike already. All he had left was Mightyena and Growlithe. Well, and his unused Legendary.

Joey sighed, lifting Entei's Pokéball from his belt. "I guess I have no choice," he muttered to himself. "Legendary battle it is. Sorry guys. Go, Entei!"

The massive brown beast emerged in a flash of red light. With a brilliant roar, it faced down the other enormous Legendary. Growlithe and Mightyena flanked it like little foot soldiers.

"All right!" Joey roared. "Entei, use Fire Blast!!!!"

There was much snarling as Entei opened its giant mouth. A fireball formed, and with a stretch of muscles, it exploded forth, hitting Dialga dead on. Dialga braced itself, but it was a lucky critical hit. A pause. Dialga winced. It was burned.

"Yes!" Joey howled. "Growlithe, Mightyena, use Crunch!" The two dog pokémon, both dwarfed by the Legendaries but unafraid and loyal to their master, leaped at Dialga, sinking their teeth into each front leg. Dialga screamed. It was time.

"I hope this works," Joey said, taking out the Dusk Ball. He wound up his arm like a baseball pitcher and chucked it as hard as he could at Dialga. It ricocheted off of the Legendary's blue body, but not before opening up and swallowing Dialga in a dark light. The ball landed on the ground. It wiggled once. Twice. Thrice. It stopped. Nothing more happened.

Joey let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He felt the tension in his muscles seep away. He walked over to the Dusk Ball on the ground, a little wobbly in the legs. Picking it up, he turned to his three pokémon.

"We should go find Kaiba," he said to them. "Entei, think you could give me a ride? I mean, can you move fast enough to like, not be seen?"

As if in answer, Entei bowed its head before bending its knees to lie down. Joey returned his other two Pokémon to their balls and climbed on to the massive beast. He held on to a few clumps of fur, and Entei took off and speeds he never thought an animal could go.

* * *

Palkia knocked Teddiursa shamelessly aside with a gigantic arm. The little bear was pitched almost to the other side of the warehouse. Kaiba leaped to his feet, suddenly very angry. He didn't even really understand why, but in his moment of hot rage, he didn't care.

"Hey!" he shouted up and the monster that could probably kill him in a second. "Don't you dare do that!" Palkia made a noise that sounded strangely like an evil chuckle. It withdrew its arm and shot it out. Kaiba was swatted into the back wall like a human swats a fly. Pain shot up his spine as the wall crumbled a little. The world spun before him

And suddenly, Teddiursa was back, standing between him and Palkia. He could see her trembling with terror, but still she stood with her arms outstretched, as if saying "thou shall not pass!" Then, she rushed forward and started scratching at Palkia's leg. Palkia replied to this by drawing back a claw. That claw glowed a shiny purple before slashing at Teddiursa.

The slaughter continued in a manner similar to this. Time and time again, Teddiursa was brutally knocked aside in every manner by Palkia. Even as Kaiba came slowly out of his daze, he couldn't do anything. Finally, a hit from Palkia sent Teddiursa skidding on the concrete floor near his feet. Kaiba shifted to his knees so that he could reach the poor little bear.

"Teddiursa," he whispered to the exhausted pokémon. She could barely move, and she was covered in multiple scratches. "Don't fight anymore…"

She made a disgruntled sound and struggled to her feet once more. She could hardly stand at all, and she seemed in danger of falling over at any moment, but still, she stood. She stood and glared up at Palkia. And then she roared.

Teddiursa roared at the top of her lungs. It wasn't very formidable or frightening, but she roared. And then, that roar changed. She became enveloped in a bright white light. Her roar deepened, and her shape changed. It shifted, grew, and bulked up. And all at once, there wasn't a cute little pokémon that looked like a teddy bear. In place of that was a tall, terrifying monster that resembled a grizzly bear.

"Teddi…ursa…?" Kaiba was in awe. The large bear pokémon charged at Palkia, bringing back her arm to hammer it down on the Legendary. Palkia howled, and tried to swat at the evolved Teddiursa again, but the evolution ducked under the claw, smashing her own into Palkia again.

Palkia was getting desperate. Anyone could see that. So it released its most powerful attack, one that it had used in the beginning. It drew both hands back, summoning the writhing sphere of power, and thrust it at the bear pokémon. It missed her by miles, slamming instead into the wall right above Kaiba's head. With minimal time to react, he tried to dive out of the way. The bits of concrete fell around him, and one chunk hit him mercilessly on his head.

He stayed conscious long enough only to see his pokémon land one final blow on Palkia, and to spot the silhouette of Joey and Entei at the entrance to the warehouse.

* * *

"Just a minute too late!" Joey hissed, adding a string of curses to the end of his statement. He hurdled off of Entei and raced at top speed to where Kaiba lay, now knocked out, on the ground. Palkia had collapsed. Joey saw the Dusk Ball on the floor and quickly caught the Legendary. The grizzly bear creature ambled over and slid her claws under Kaiba's limp body. She lifted him up easily.

Joey released Palkia and Dialga once more. Now weak, they stood with great effort.

"Take us home," Joey ordered in the coldest voice he had ever uttered. "Now."

* * *

**Thus ends the Time Travel Arc.**

**Hooray!!!!! Well, hope you enjoyed it. I'm kind of happy with it. :) don't forget to review!**

**Happy spring break!!!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ugh, I nearly lost my right arm a few weeks ago... Three essays in a row, with only just under two hours to do it. Advanced Placement (AP) exams SUCK. But now I'm back, and I've been playing a freaking ton of SoulSilver, so hopefully that gave me plenty of ideas. :3 **

**Some of you had questions of things that happened last chapter. Like why the heck Celebi swooped in and got Bakura. That shall be answered… I think…**

**Cheers! I'll see you again at the end of the chapter. Oh, and the obligatory list of pokemon. Here:  
**

**Kaiba: Pikachu (male), Minun (male), Ursaring (female), Vulpix (female), Charmeleon (male), Lugia**

**Mokuba: Drifloon (female, Phasma), Plusle (female, Lyset), Riolu (male, Ramses), Ralts (male, Mirth), Tangela (female, Hazel), Jirachi**

**Joey: Houndour (male), Growlithe (male), Mightyena (female), Electrike (male), Delibird (male), Entei**

**Mai: Lapras (Raine), Absol (Midnight), Skitty (Lace), Roselia (Fleur), Rapidash (Epona), Kyogre**

**Serenity: Shellder (Brook), Eevee (Hyacinth), Ivysaur (Lisianthus), Bayleef (Geranium), Mawile (Echo), Swinub (Pigmund)**

**Téa: Happiny, Butterfree, Jigglypuff, Buneary, Spheal, Marshtomp**

**Bakura: Seviper (Venom), Shandslash (Amane), Umbreon (Darkness), Gastly (Kneph), Cubone (Zuka), Celebi**

**Tristan: Magmar, Ambipom, Shroomish, Geodude, Scyther, Cranidos**

**Yugi: Quilava, Sableye, Donphan, Trapinch, Bagon, Arceus**

**Malik: Aerodactyl, Arbok, Golbat, Kabuto, Omanyte, Moltres**

**

* * *

**_recap: Kaiba and Joey just returned back from their time in the past. But no one seems to remember the imminent threat of Mewtwo for the moment... What will happen next?

* * *

_The Kaiba mansion shook as though there was an earthquake. Yugi and the others leaped out of their seats and rushed to the outside. On the front lawn, the ground opened up with a massive spinning black portal, and massive figures emerged, glowing at first brightly. And when the portal closed once more, they saw that it was Dialga and Palkia, along with Joey on Entei and a large bear pokémon carrying an unconscious Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba broke away from the small crowd of theirs and rushed towards the bear pokémon holding his brother. "Seto!" he cried. "Big Brother! Is he okay?"

Joey returned all three of the Legendaries to their respective Pokéballs and faced Mokuba. "I think he's fine, just hit his head."

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed, happy to see his friend. Then he frowned. "Wait, where's Bakura?"

Joey furrowed his brow. "I'm not really sure. Celebi just kinda suddenly swooped in and took him away."

As if in response to this, there was a flash of light green light right behind Joey, and there stood Ryou Bakura in a most dreadful shape. He looked as though he'd been crying, with his face sort of blotchy, and his eyes rimmed with red. He stood there for a moment before his knees gave way. Joey quickly caught him.

"Bakura!" he cried. "Oh geez. I'm so sorry about that. I can't believe you had to see that."

"See what?" Téa asked. "What's going on?"

Joey was hesitant, but Bakura answered, his voice warbling still a little. "I watched my sister die."

The following silence was heavy. In it, the grizzly bear pokémon (Mokuba identified it as Ursaring) lay Kaiba gently in the grass and lied down next to him protectively. The others stood awkwardly, quietly, until Bakura spoke again. "I suppose it's okay," he murmured. "She didn't seem all that sad to go…"

"Because you helped her," Joey muttered. "You helped ease her passing." Bakura smiled, but this entire picture was ruined by the Millennium Necklace glowing a brilliant gold. Bakura straightened and put a scowl on his face.

"Damn host," he said. "To think he could actually lock me in my soul room." He glanced around at the stares and glares. "What? He's so weak-minded."

"Obviously he's not as weak as you thought," Yugi pointed out. Yami Bakura growled.

"Besides that," Bakura continued, "Celebi had to freaking run away from me. So when it decided I had enough, _then_ it helps. Useless creature, that is. And," he said before anyone else could talk, "the Pharaoh still owes me a battle."

"Is that all you think about?" Yugi sighed. "It'll have to be later." He turned to face Ursaring and Kaiba. "What are we gonna do about him?" Yami Bakura fumed at having to stop his mini-rant, but Yugi ignored him.

Fortunately, Yugi didn't have to wonder about what to do with the unconscious CEO, for soon the brunet stirred. Ursaring raised her head and looked at him curiously. Kaiba blinked open his eyes, groaned, and sat up with a hand rubbing his head. "Ohhh… What happened?"

"Welcome back," Joey said. "I just saved your sorry a– I mean, butt," he corrected, glancing at his sister.

Kaiba stared at his evolved Pokémon, tentatively reaching out his hand to touch her fur. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah. I found these." He reached into his pockets and withdrew a couple colorful stones and a metal cylindrical object. Joey remembered his and took out the colorful stones in _his_ pocket.

"I found some too. What are these?" He looked expectantly at Mokuba and Serenity, whose eyes lit up.

"Those are evolutionary stones!" Mokuba exclaimed, taking them from his brother. "This red one is a fire stone, this black one a moon stone, this blue one a water stone, and the metal thing is called a Metal Coat."

Serenity also took the stones from her own brother. "This yellow one is a thunder stone," she added. "And this bright green-bluish one is a dawn stone, and this pale yellow one is a shiny stone. Some Pokémon require these to evolve."

"Which ones?" Joey asked.

Serenity thought for a moment. "Your Growlithe requires a fire stone," she said, "as does Kaiba's Vulpix. They'll evolve into Arcanine and Ninetails. Which might actually be good for us, for those two are considered pseudo-legendaries, because they're so hard to get."

"Skitty needs a moon stone," added Mokuba. "And the shiny stone can evolve Roselia."

"My Shellder requires a water stone. Tristan can use the Metal Coat to evolve his Scyther. Jigglypuff will evolve with a moon stone, too."

"Pikachu needs a thunderstone, and if I want to, I could use the dawn stone on my Ralts when he evolves."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," Yami Bakura drawled, waving a hand carelessly. "I still want to battle the Pharaoh."

Yugi smacked his forehead in a facepalm and sighed. "Maybe tomorrow, Bakura. It's getting late. Come on, you guys, we could all use a good night's sleep."

* * *

Mewtwo paced – er, floated – back and forth, its eyes closed. It was reaching its mind out, sensing those stupid humans. It seemed the three who had suddenly disappeared were back. Mewtwo scowled. The other Legendaries were meddling fools. They can't stop it! Not for long anyway…

Good, the humans were dropping off to sleep. In a little while, Mewtwo decided, it would commence its plan.

* * *

Kaiba's dream was confusing. It wasn't emptiness anymore, but now he wished it was. Nothingness was better than this.

It was like two movies were playing on top of each other, bleeding their pictures and sounds together. But the sound was practically the same track, so it was amplified. Two voices talking at once, two grown men in red suits mixed gruesomely together.

"My name is Giovanni/Gozaburo.

"I've come to help you.

"Come with me, and I'll get you out of this hell hole."

But they weren't coming to help. No, they wanted to hurt him! He felt very small, all of a sudden. He turned his back to them and started running. But up ahead, a bright light shone, blinding him, enveloping him. And then all around him was just whiteness.

In front of him, the Kaiba Corp. building started to appear, as though someone was drawing it. It was sketched out, filled with color, and became the actual building, still surrounded by the blank white all around. He craned his neck to look at the top, to see a rainbow-colored light glowing at the top. What was that? A pokémon? He had to go see!

He ran for the door, but stopped when he saw his reflection in the glass. But it wasn't him… It was Mewtwo.

* * *

Kaiba shot up straight in his bed, clutching at his shirt and breathing heavily. "Mewtwo…" he breathed. His eyes faintly glowed a lavender color for a moment. His eyes went blank as his breathing slowed, his eyelids drooping ever-so-slightly.

Kaiba threw back the sheets of his bed and swung his legs over the side. The disturbance woke up Vulpix, the lightest sleeper of all six pokémon. She raised her head slightly, yawned, and looked at her master strangely, as if to ask him why he was acting so peculiarly all of a sudden.

_Bring the Vulpix with you_.

Kaiba swiftly got dressed and turned to Vulpix. Still drowsy, she let him scoop her up as he walked to the bedroom door. Kaiba padded softly down the hallways of his mansion, careful not to wake anyone. He made it to the front door. Yes! He pushed it open.

"…Kaiba?" came a sleepy voice. He stiffened. "…Is that you?" It was Yugi. Kaiba looked back over his shoulder to see Yugi in his Dark Magician pajamas, rubbing one eye.

_Get him out of here. Don't let him be suspicious._

"Go back to sleep, Yugi," Kaiba told him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a little walk, I'm having trouble sleeping," the CEO swiftly lied. Yugi bought it, nodding and yawning.

"Okay. Don't be gone too long… you know Mokuba would get worried."

Mokuba…

_No! _

Kaiba gasped and clutched his head as white hot pain suddenly flashed through it. As soon as it had come, it was gone. But it had caught Yugi's attention.

"Kaiba! Are you okay?"

_Lie!_

"I-I'm just fine. Just… a headache. Fresh air should help…"

Yugi looked at Kaiba suspiciously, but decided to let it go. "Well, okay, be back soon."

"I will."

Kaiba quickly slipped out the front door then. Once outside with the door closed behind him, he let out a relieved breath. That was a little close. Well, at least he got out of it unscathed. They shouldn't be worried about him for an hour or two, now. He set off down the sidewalk, the cool midnight air nipping him slightly. Vulpix snuggled close to his chest, not liking the sudden change of temperature.

_Go to the Kaiba Corp. building. I'll be waiting for you there._

Kaiba smirked. No one knew what was happening. Perfect… Things should go smoothly, then. Vulpix fell back to sleep in his arms as he started straight ahead, walking to the Kaiba Corp. building. There wasn't another soul on the road. There wasn't another soul to see him. There wasn't another soul to stop him.

* * *

**Wow, okay, yeah, a little shorter than usual, but I felt like I've been keeping you hanging for too long. And I hate writing so much for the author's note, especially in the beginning x.x  
**

**Here ya go, the start of the next arc. I won't name it just yet. ;) Wouldn't want to ruin it with the title. Though I suppose it wouldn't change anything... ah well. **

**I've started calling Mewtwo "it," even though previously I've called Mewtwo "he." Because technically, Mewtwo doesn't have a gender. So now Mewtwo is "it." Just saying.**

**Don't forget to review! :D  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry I haven't updated this story! I've been focusing on other fics, and this kinda got thrown into the "I'll do it later" pile... Oops! Well, here ya go. Cheers!**

**Kaiba: Pikachu (male), Minun (male), Ursaring (female), Vulpix (female), Charmeleon (male), Lugia**

**Mokuba: Drifloon (female, Phasma), Plusle (female, Lyset), Riolu (male, Ramses), Ralts (male, Mirth), Tangela (female, Hazel), Jirachi**

**Joey: Houndour (male), Growlithe (male), Mightyena (female), Electrike (male), Delibird (male), Entei**

**Mai: Lapras (Raine), Absol (Midnight), Skitty (Lace), Roselia (Fleur), Rapidash (Epona), Kyogre**

**Serenity: Shellder (Brook), Eevee (Hyacinth), Ivysaur (Lisianthus), Bayleef (Geranium), Mawile (Echo), Swinub (Pigmund)**

**Téa: Happiny, Butterfree, Jigglypuff, Buneary, Spheal, Marshtomp**

**Bakura: Seviper (Venom), Shandslash (Amane), Umbreon (Darkness), Gastly (Kneph), Cubone (Zuka), Celebi**

**Tristan: Magmar, Ambipom, Shroomish, Geodude, Scyther, Cranidos**

**Yugi: Quilava, Sableye, Donphan, Trapinch, Bagon, Arceus**

**Malik: Aerodactyl, Arbok, Golbat, Kabuto, Omanyte, Moltres

* * *

**

_Recap: They learn what the stones are used for, last chapter, and it seems like everyone would have a nice break. Little did they know, Mewtwo had striked! Most of them don't even know that something is up. How will they solve something they don't know about?

* * *

_Kaiba reached the Kaiba Corp. building when the moon was just starting to touch the horizon. He unlocked the glass doors and stepped inside. Across the room awaited Mewtwo.

"_Good to see you again,_" it said dryly. Kaiba merely scowled and waited for it to continue. "_Ho-Oh has decided to roost on top of your building. Take this dusk ball and catch it._" A dark green Pokéball floated over to Kaiba, who caught it. He nodded at Mewtwo and headed over to the elevator.

* * *

Joey lurched up from the sleeping bag on the ground in the living room. "Oh man!" he said. "We forgot to put Dialga and Palkia in the vault!" He looked over to the table where two Pokéballs were resting. He leaned over and shook Yugi awake. "Hey, Yug'. We forgot to store the two Legendaries I caught!"

Yugi sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ngh… Oh, I guess you're right, but what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"What– what do I want you to… Well, we need to go store them!"

"I don't know where the vault is. Kaiba would, he's the one who stores them."

"Are you kidding me? I don't wanna ask that jerk."

"Fine, then go ask Mokuba, he probably knows."

On the couch, Téa stirred, opening her blue eyes. "Joey, what's with all the racket?"

Joey stood up as Yugi lied back down, going back to sleep. "I need to go get Mokuba so that we can put Dialga and Palkia with the other Legendaries."

"I'll come with you," Téa offered. Joey shrugged, and the two of them headed to the second floor of the Kaiba Mansion. They were met with a line of doors, all closed and all identical. "Um… which one is Mokuba's room?"

"I dunno, just open them all." They walked down opposite sides of the hall, quietly opening doors and shutting them again when it wasn't a bedroom. About half of them were locked. They just rounded the corner when one of the doors opened and Mokuba walked out.

He yawned. "Joey? Téa? What are you guys doing?"

Joey held up the two Pokéballs that contained Dialga and Palkia. "Do you know where the vault is? You know, where we're keeping all the Legendaries."

Mokuba nodded. "Sure, come on." He led the two teenagers the end of the hallway to an elevator.

"You have an elevator in your house!" Joey asked, surprised.

Mokuba shrugged. "Yeah. I dunno what it was used for before, but it's the only way to get to the vault. It's under the basement." The elevator doors slid open with a ding. "C'mon." The trio entered the elevator. The doors slid shut again, and they dropped down. The doors opened into a small metal hallway leading to a sliding door with a keypad, a retina scanner, and a fingerprint scanner.

"What does your brother _keep_ down here?" Téa queried.

"Oh don't worry," Mokuba said. "The fingerprint and retina scanners are fake. If you try to use them, the door won't open, even if you have the right code. In fact, it will lock down for five hours and set off the alarm." He unclipped his duel monster card locket from its rope and slid it into a hidden slot in the side of the keypad. He then typed in a ten digit code.

The keypad gave off a dismal beep, and Mokuba frowned. He typed in the code again. The keypad beeped again, refusing entry. "That's weird…" he muttered. "Seto must've changed the code without telling me." He took out his locket and put it back on its rope. "But why would he do that?"

"That is weird," Téa agreed. "Well, let's go find your brother and get him to open the vault."

"Okay."

The trio retraced their steps back to the second floor, and Mokuba led them to Kaiba's room. There was a massive circular bed at the wall opposite the door, covered in pale blue sheets. Two windows framed it, facing north. There was little furniture. On the bed were Pikachu and Minun. On the bedside table were the six Pokéballs, three of which contained Lugia, Ursaring, and Charmeleon. But Kaiba was no where in the room.

Joey frowned. "Could he be in the bathroom?"

Mokuba pointed to an open door in the wall to their left. "That's his bathroom, and as you can see, he's obviously not in it."

"Then where could he be…?" Téa mused. "It's almost dawn."

"Vulpix is gone too!" Mokuba noticed suddenly. He stepped farther into the room, then turned to look at Joey and Téa. "You guys, we have to go find my big brother! Grab your pokémon and let's go!" Before the two teens could say anything, Mokuba grabbed their wrists and started dragging them down the hall.

_Seto has gone missing for the last time,_ Mokuba thought. _I'm going to bring him back myself.

* * *

_

The magnificent rainbow bird Pokémon gave one last final screech. Ho-Oh was sucked inside the Dusk Ball, to be trapped for who knows how long. Kaiba coolly stepped over to the little dark green ball and picked it up. Vulpix, breathing heavily and covered in scratches with some of her fur still smoking, collapsed into a little pile. Kaiba had worked her hard, but she was happy, for she was making her master happy. The CEO pocketed the captured Ho-Oh and scooped up Vulpix.

"You did well," he told the fox pokémon.

Mewtwo teleported in front of him. "_The others are starting to look for you. Go back to the house, and when you can, take the Legendaries out of storage and bring them to me._"

Kaiba nodded and headed for the elevator that would take him to the ground floor. If a pokémon could smirk, Mewtwo did so now. _Perfect_, it thought to itself. _This pathetic human is almost completely under control. There may be a few slip ups… but when he resists I'll crush him. And he'll bring the Legendaries to me. This couldn't be going better._ And it teleported away.

* * *

Téa, Joey, and Mokuba raced down the streets of Domino. Mokuba had been moving so fast that he didn't allow them to do anything more than grab their pokémon. So no one, not even Yugi or Tristan, were joining them on their little outing.

"Mokuba wait!" Téa cried, stopping. They were all breathing heavily. Mokuba and Joey stopped too and looked back at her. She looked at the young boy sternly. "Do you even have a single solitary idea where Kaiba might be?"

Mokuba visibly deflated. "No… not a clue." He glanced away. "Sorry for dragging you guys along…"

Joey clapped him on the shoulder. "Eh, don't worry. We'll help ya for anything. What're friends for?" Mokuba smiled a little.

"Why don't we check the Kaiba Corp. building?" Téa suggested. "If we're gonna start somewhere without any clues, that'd be the place to go for your brother." Mokuba nodded, and they started off again.

A few minutes later, the building came into sight. They saw it just in time to see a bright rainbow-colored light flare at the top and then disappear.

"What was that!" Téa exclaimed.

"I'm betting it was Ho-Oh," Mokuba said in awe. "The rainbow bird. I wonder what happened to it?"

"Let's go find out!" Joey cried, racing on ahead. Mokuba and Téa wasted no time in following. They were going to find Kaiba, and they won't stop looking until they did.

* * *

**You might be wondering why Yugi told them to go ask Kaiba when he knew that the CEO was "out on a walk." Well for one, he was sleepy, and for two, he assumed Kaiba would have been back by then. Sorry it doesn't really get explained. **

**There'll be more battles, I promise. This chapter was just to set a couple things in motion... and sorry Ho-Oh didn't get to appear much, I really didn't want to detail that battle... Hope you enjoyed anyway!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**I have no valid excuse for putting off this story, other than lack of inspiration. So sorry. And by the way, this chapter most likely sucks. Sorry.**

**Kaiba: Pikachu (male), Minun (male), Ursaring (female), Vulpix (female), Charmeleon (male), Lugia**

**Mokuba: Drifloon (female, Phasma), Plusle (female, Lyset), Riolu (male, Ramses), Ralts (male, Mirth), Tangela (female, Hazel), Jirachi**

**Joey: Houndour (male), Growlithe (male), Mightyena (female), Electrike (male), Delibird (male), Entei**

**Mai: Lapras (Raine), Absol (Midnight), Skitty (Lace), Roselia (Fleur), Rapidash (Epona), Kyogre**

**Serenity: Shellder (Brook), Eevee (Hyacinth), Ivysaur (Lisianthus), Bayleef (Geranium), Mawile (Echo), Swinub (Pigmund)**

**Téa: Happiny, Butterfree, Jigglypuff, Buneary, Spheal, Marshtomp**

**Bakura: Seviper (Venom), Shandslash (Amane), Umbreon (Darkness), Gastly (Kneph), Cubone (Zuka), Celebi**

**Tristan: Magmar, Ambipom, Shroomish, Geodude, Scyther, Cranidos**

**Yugi: Quilava, Sableye, Donphan, Trapinch, Bagon, Arceus**

**Malik: Aerodactyl, Arbok, Golbat, Kabuto, Omanyte, Moltres

* * *

**_Recap: Mokuba, Téa, and Joey go out to find Kaiba, who previously disappeared during the middle of the night. No one knows of him being controlled by Mewtwo.

* * *

_Just as Mokuba, Téa, and Joey reached the Kaiba Corp. building, the front doors slid open, and out walked their missing person. Kaiba was carrying a heavily injured Vulpix.

"Seto!" Mokuba gasped. Kaiba stopped dead, as though caught red-handed. "There was a flash of light at the top of the building. Do you know what that was about? We thought it might be Ho-Oh."

Kaiba paused before answering. "Oh, yeah, it was." He held up a dusk ball and smirked. "I caught it."

The three people in front of him exclaimed various noises of astonishment.

"Anyway, we'd best be going back to my house, shouldn't we?" Kaiba pointed out. Mokuba nodded and ran forward to hug his older brother. Kaiba had to shift the Vulpix so that he could give the little ravenet a one-armed hug. Mokuba pet Vulpix on the head, too.

"She looks tired. She had a tough battle, didn't she?"

Kaiba nodded. "All the more reason to get back."

The four of them headed back towards the Kaiba Mansion, though Joey and Téa hung back.

"Something seems weird about him," Joey whispered to his female friend.

"He seems normal to me," Téa replied, her voice equally hushed. "It must be your imagination."

Joey didn't reply, instead only stared at Kaiba's back as they walked. There was something fishy… he could sense it. But he just couldn't place it. If only his senses told him more than just gut feelings! However, since he couldn't figure out why he thought something was strange, he would just have to let events play out.

* * *

Once back at his house, Kaiba stayed in his room, not talking to anyone. Silently, he pondered how he would complete Mewtwo's order. Mewtwo wanted him to get the Legendaries, and it added recently the evolutionary stones. He decided he would wait until the next night, for dawn was just breaking. Making his move during the middle of the day was risky, for there was too high of a chance for him to be seen and questioned. Once everyone was asleep, it would be easier.

* * *

At about ten in the morning, Joey decided to get food for his pokémon and himself. He avoided everyone, and brought his Pokéball outside along with some food. He headed for the koi pond only to find Mai there, watching the fish swim circles as her Skitty dipped her paws into the water to try and catch them. Joey tried to turn around and go elsewhere, but Mai looked up and spotted him.

"Oh, Joseph." He froze. "Is that… food? Were you going to feed your pokémon?"

"Perhaps."

She smiled slightly, looking at her Skitty. "I should do that soon too."

Joey hesitated. "Well, here, you can use some of mine. I brought extra." He sat down beside her and set the food down. He released his pokémon, except for Entei, who he decided to feed a little later. Mai, too, let the rest of her pokémon out, and as the creatures chowed down, a heavy silence settled between them.

After a while of observing Mai, Joey spoke up. "Mai… is something the matter? You seem… down."

Mai sighed. "It's… them. The pokémon."

"What about them? Are you afraid of when they'll go?"

Mai didn't answer.

* * *

**Wa! Sorry, I have to end it there. I'm trying, honestly, to update. I had little to none inspiration. Hopefully, as I progress in events of the story, things will go a little smoother. And did you like the little JoeyXMai part? :3**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, even though I know this chapter was terrible compared to my other chapters...  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**... Hey, remember me? Remember this story? It's okay if you don't. I haven't updated in... gosh, three or four months. I bow my head in shame. I have no excuse... Anyhoo... Hopefully with your forgiven attitudes, you can enjoy this 25th chapter of Pokemon Hearts. Sadly, there's not many Pokémon battles, but it's setting up for future action. So, enjoy.**

**The obligatory list of Trainers and their Pokémon is not necessary for this chapter, so I'll leave it out for now. It takes up soooo much space. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Previously, on Pokémon Hearts… A mind-controlled Kaiba caught Ho-Oh, and the rest are clueless to the fact that he is not acting of his own free will… Only Joey seems to notice something is off, but he is doubtful. What will happen next?_

_As for the Legendaries, they have caught Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Jirachi, Kyogre, Latios and Latias, Arceus, Manaphy, Palkia, Dialga, Azelf, Mespirt, Uxie, and Rotom. Number remaining: 14

* * *

_

When Joey and Mai returned inside, Ryou Bakura, Malik, and Yugi were sitting on the couch watching the news intently. Mai left the room, but Joey plopped down in an armchair. "What, nothing better on TV than the news?" he teased.

"Bakura suggested watching the news for hints of Legendary activities," Yugi explained, smiling at his best friend. "We thought that was a great idea." Bakura slumped down a little, embarrassed and modest.

"Awesome," Joey said, leaning forward and rubbing his hands together. "Any clues?"

"Just one," Malik told him. "According to the weatherman, there's been a drought. There's no sign of rain. It could be nothing…"

"…but it could also be a Legendary," Joey completed. "Who knows what Legendaries can do? Where's our experts?"

As if on cue, Serenity slid into the room. "Anything on the news?" she asked, her Eevee in her arms.

"Serenity, lil sis, is there a Legendary that can cause droughts?"

She pondered it for a minute, rubbing Hyacinth the Eevee's head. "I'm not sure about droughts, but I know that Groudon is the Legendary of land. Since Kyogre isn't there to balance with swelling seas, maybe it's trying to extend the land."

"Makes sense," mused Bakura. "You extend land by drying up the water, and you dry up water with droughts, right? That doesn't give us any hints as to where Groudon might be, but we at least know it's there…"

"Alright, Groudon's out there causin' a drought," Joey summed up. "Anything else suspicious on the news?"

"No," Yugi sighed. "There hasn't been anything else suspicious. Just a strange light last night, but Mokuba said that was Ho-Oh, and we got that. Just the usual politics and sports…"

Just then, a video of a wide field of flowers in what looked like Domino Park dominated the TV screen, with the news anchor narrating over it. "This beautiful garden appeared seemingly overnight to be discovered this morning," she was saying. "No one knows who planted all these flowers, but everyone can agree that they bring a pleasing fragrance to the surrounding area."

"Suspicious enough?" Malik inquired, grinning.

Joey laughed. "Let's check it out."

* * *

Wanting to see the garden, Serenity, Mai, and Téa decided to go, and Joey joined them. The rest of the guys thought it hilarious Joey would want to see a field of flowers in person, but he stood his ground. So, with the sun beating down on them, the four Trainers made their trek to Domino Park.

When they arrived, they were almost overpowered by the perfume of all the flowers. Plants bloomed and grew from every possible crack and crevice in the earth, and it looked as though they were spreading past the park and into the street. Little green shoots were poking through the asphalt. But though the scent was strong, the air was fresh. A deep breath cleared the lungs of car exhaust and left the body feeling reenergized.

"Oh yeah," Joey said, inhaling through his nose loudly. "This is definitely the work of a Legendary. Any ideas, Serenity?"

"I can't remember its name," she admitted, bending down and brushing her fingers against the flowers, "but it's really small, and should be friendly. It'll look like a flower to avoid detection, so watch where you step."

"Wonderful," Mai sighed. "We're going on a scavenger hunt for a four-leaf clover. We should call the other guys in to help search…"

"Good idea," Téa said, pulling out her cell phone. "This is a job that requires more than four people."

* * *

Everyone else joined in on the hunt for the Legendary… that is, everyone except Kaiba. He claimed he was tired, too tired to help, and promptly headed for his room, dragging his feet a little for extra emphasis. It was only because of persuasion by Mokuba that they agreed to leave him behind. It wasn't like he got enough sleep lately.

They spent hours searching the park. All the while the flowers spread, now covering the streets that bordered the park. Those roads were blocked off because people were wandering among the flowers, disregarding the borders of the actual park, and no one really wanted to crush the plants with cars anyway. Scientists and news reporters alike marveled and wondered at the rate at which the plants were growing. Vines curled around trees, cool moss snuggled on the dark side of rocks, and of course, flowers blossomed underfoot. Everyone seemed in a good mood because of the perfume and seeming lack of pollution.

The group's breaks consisted on lying in the field of flowers and let the sun warm them. But then the sun had started setting, and still they had no Legendary.

"Uuuuggghhh," groaned Joey. "Where is this thing?"

"We've searched all afternoon," moaned Tristan, picking a flower, biting it, then spitting it out with a grimace. "I've found three four-leaf clovers, but not a single Legendary."

"Let's just go back," sighed Mokuba tiredly. "It's getting late…"

"Agreed," chorused the group. They all stood up from their bed of flowers and stretched. But then Téa pointed at Serenity. "Hold on, what's that on your back?"

The group gathered around Serenity, and Téa pulled whatever was on her back off. What the older brunette held in her hands was a tiny white and green hedgehog creature with a pink flower behind one of its ears. After staring at it for a few seconds, everyone burst out into laughter.

"Let's take you home, little guy," Téa said through her giggles.

Perhaps it was all the light feelings instilled from the purified park, but despite their weariness, none of them could muster up anger. They caught the pokémon, which the pokédex identified as Shaymin, with no problem, and walked back home in peace.

Back at the mansion, Mokuba took the ball which held Shaymin. "I'll just put this in the vault with the others," he told them, running off into the house.

It was not ten minutes later when he sprinted back to them, pale and breathless. "They're gone!" he gasped. "The Legendaries… are all gone!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Soooo… Hey guys… How've ya been? … Well, I figured I should try to update this story… as lacking in inspiration I am… *sigh* I'll try. So here ya go…**

**Kaiba: Pikachu (male), Minun (male), Ursaring (female), Vulpix (female), Charmeleon (male), Lugia**

**Mokuba: Drifloon (female, Phasma), Plusle (female, Lyset), Riolu (male, Ramses), Ralts (male, Mirth), Tangela (female, Hazel), Jirachi**

**Joey: Houndour (male), Growlithe (male), Mightyena (female), Electrike (male), Delibird (male), Entei**

**Mai: Lapras (Raine), Absol (Midnight), Skitty (Lace), Roselia (Fleur), Rapidash (Epona), Kyogre**

**Serenity: Shellder (Brook), Eevee (Hyacinth), Ivysaur (Lisianthus), Bayleef (Geranium), Mawile (Echo), Swinub (Pigmund)**

**Téa: Happiny, Butterfree, Jigglypuff, Buneary, Spheal, Marshtomp**

**Bakura: Seviper (Venom), Sandslash (Amane), Umbreon (Darkness), Gastly (Kneph), Cubone (Zuka), Celebi**

**Tristan: Magmar, Ambipom, Shroomish, Geodude, Scyther, Cranidos**

**Yugi: Quilava, Sableye, Donphan, Trapinch, Bagon, Arceus**

**Malik: Aerodactyl, Arbok, Golbat, Kabuto, Omanyte, Moltres**

_Last time: The group knows that Groudon is around somewhere, but has no idea where. They found Shaymin, but returned to the Kaiba Mansion to discover that all of the Legendaries they worked so hard to capture are missing! Don't miss the next exciting installment of… POKÉMON HEARTS!_

* * *

Soon after discovering that all of the Legendaries in the vault were missing, the gang also discovered that Kaiba was gone. It didn't take long for them to put two and two together, despite Mokuba's protests. The boy insisted that Kaiba was simply away somewhere, on one of his little unexplained excursions, but he was the only one. Yugi wanted to believe him, but it was too suspicious.

It was a hard time for the group. Everyone, even Bakura, was visibly upset. All of their hard work had disappeared. Téa and Joey were on the couch, head in hands. Mokuba was curled up in a corner, refusing to talk or look at anyone. Yugi tried to be upbeat, but his words fell on deaf ears. Tristan stood with his fists clenched, trying not to punch something. Serenity sat on the floor and hugged her knees close to her chest, and Mai sat next to her. Malik stood awkwardly off to the side, and Bakura was leaning against the wall, away from the group. The Pokémon, even if they didn't know exactly what happened, knew that it was bad, and either stayed in their Pokéballs or tried to comfort their Trainers.

"Come on, guys," Yugi was saying. "We can't give up yet. There's so many Legendaries to be found. It looks like Kaiba took all the ones we found, but we don't know where he is or what he's doing with them. But just because he's gone doesn't mean we should give up. There's still Legendaries that have to be captured, and once we find those we can worry about Kaiba. But for now, the Legendaries are our top priority."

"Why don't we split up?" Malik suggested. "We can go in different groups and look for all the Legendaries separately, and meet up here periodically."

Tristan spoke now, unintentionally harshly. "Oh yeah? What good will that do? We still don't know where any other Legendaries are. The best we got? Groudon is _somewhere_."

"Then let's draw up a list," Yugi said. "I like Malik's idea, and if we know what to look for, we might be able to figure out where as well. And someone can always be here, back at base." He looked at Mokuba and Serenity. "Do you guys think you could make a list? List what we already caught and what we still need to find."

Serenity shrugged. "Sure, I think so. Mokuba?"

Mokuba sniffed and nodded slowly. Still upset about his brother, he knew that finding these Legendaries before they did any real harm came first. So Mokuba fetched paper and pencils, and he and Serenity put their heads together to draw up a list.

Caught: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Jirachi, Kyogre, Latios, Latias, Arceus, Shaymin, Manaphy, Palkia, Dialga, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, and Rotom.

Not Caught: Mewtwo, Mew, Deoxys, Rayqauza, Groudon, Darkrai, Cresselia, Giratina, Regigigas, Heatran, Regirock, Regice, Registeel.

Mokuba pointed to a name on the list. "Rayquaza lives at the top of Sky Pillar. I or Serenity should go here because we're the only ones light enough not to fall through the floor."

Yugi nodded, sitting down next to the boy. "We can't hope to find Mewtwo or Mew yet, but where would Groudon be? And the others for that matter. I don't recognize the others."

Serenity explained, "Groudon would need dry land, so I'm willing to be he's either in the mountains or on an island with a volcano. Heatran itself lives in a volcano. Deoxys is an alien, so we'd have to wait for it to show up on its own."

Mokuba added, "We need the three Regis to get to Regigigas, and I'm not sure where to find them. Regice would probably prefer somewhere cold…"

Serenity cut in once more. "Darkrai brings on nightmares, and Cresselia sort of counters that. And Giratina… well, Giratina lives in its own world, and controls anti-matter."

"Anti-matter?" Joey asked, bewildered. "What's that?"

"It's a theory, really," Mokuba told him. "Basically, it's opposite everything in this world, so we could get positive electrons and negative protons." When he saw Joey's blank stare, Mokuba sighed. "You remember about atoms, right…?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Mai cut in impatiently. "Let's split up."

Yugi nodded. "Of course. Mai, you can come with me, and we'll go look for Groudon, since you have Kyogre. That's the most imminent threat. Mokuba, go with Tristen to find this Sky Tower you mentioned. Bakura, we need you to…"

"Hold on," Bakura snapped. "Who said I'd help?"

Yugi looked taken aback, and the others either leaped to their feet or stared wide-eyed at the white-haired teen. "Bakura," Yugi said slowly, as if trying to reason with a madman. "You agreed to help us, and we need your help."

Bakura sneered. "I've no intention to join your goody-goody ways, and I'm sick and tired of all of you. I don't know how you managed to sucker me into helping you fools, but I've had enough of this." He whirled on his heels and headed for the exit. Everyone tried to stop him, but he was intent on leaving. The door slammed behind him, and the room fell silent.

Yugi coughed nervously, and said, "Well, we have to go on… Um… Joey, why don't you take your sister and hunt around for anything that could lead to Darkrai?"

"Look for rumors of people who won't wake up from a nightmare," Mokuba piped in helpfully.

"Téa," Yugi continued, "I want you and Malik to head to the mountains and keep an eye out for any Legendaries that might be there." Yugi clapped his hands once. "Is everyone happy with the arrangements?" The others nodded slowly, shifting to stand with their partner. "Alright. Keep your phones on at all times, and if anything happens, call me or Joey. We and our partners are the ones who should be most able to immediately go and help. I want everyone to try and meet back here by tomorrow morning." Yugi suddenly smiled. "Let's get moving!"

* * *

Tristan and Mokuba stood on the docks of Domino City, staring hopelessly out at the ocean. Having played Pokémon Emerald several times, Mokuba thought that their best chance of finding Sky Pillar would be to look on water. The only problem? None of their pokémon knew surf.

"Tristan, do you happen to know how to drive a boat?"

"Nope, do you?"

"Nope…"

The duo sighed, glancing longingly at a few motorboats tied to the docks. Just then, Mokuba's Ralts burst forth from its Pokéball. Mokuba gasped in surprise, and Mirth the Ralts, with just one backwards glance towards its master, ran towards one of the boats.

"Mirth, what are you doing!" Mokuba cried, chasing after the pokémon. Tristan quickly followed suit, as it was his duty to look after the young boy. Every time he got close to the Ralts, it teleported a few paces ahead and continued dashing. It reached one of the boats and teleported inside. A few seconds later, the Trainers heard the boat revving.

"Mirth!" Mokuba shouted, "You get out here right now! This is stealing!"

Tristan, panting, suggested, "I dunno, maybe we can just 'borrow' the boat for now. We need to find Rayquaza, and this might be the only way, short of asking Mai for her Lapras or something."

Mokuba shot Tristan a hard look, but then stared at the Ralts peeking out of the boat's window thoughtfully. "Fine, but I want to take it back in an hour, even if we don't find Sky Pillar!"

* * *

Malik and Téa stared nervously at the dark forest in front of them. Téa had her Buneary in her arms as a comfort. Similarly, Malik's Kabuto sat on his head like a bizarre helmet. They were supposed to go looking in the mountains, but to get there they had to traverse the forest that lay just outside the city. Casting sidelong glances at each other, they gulped and entered the forest.

Immediately, they were enveloped by the night. Since night had been falling when they left, every Trainer took a flashlight with them. Téa and Malik turned theirs on now, and Malik also took out a compass to make sure they were heading in a straight direction.

After about ten minutes of steady walking, the duo came across a small clearing with a few deer. They stepped into it, intending to scare the deer off and continue on their way. But then, the deer raised their heads, and the Trainers saw that they weren't ordinary deer. Their antlers were shaped eerily like eyes. Malik felt dizzy just looking at them.

He quickly took out his Pokédex. If these were pokémon – which he was sure they were – the Dex would know what they were. He flipped it open and pointed it at one of the deer.

"_Number__234,__Stantler.__The__Big__Horn__Pokémon.__Normal__type.__Staring__at__its__antlers__creates__and__odd__sensation__as__if__one__was__being__drawn__into__their__centers._"

The Stantler now faced the two Trainers, looking as if ready to fight. He glanced over at Téa, who was also looking at him, chewing her lip. It looked like these "deer" weren't going to be scared away.

* * *

Yami Bakura stalked around the park, fuming. He wanted to go into the Shadow Realm, to go somewhere else in the world, but where would he go? And wandering aimlessly in the Shadow Realm seemed like a good way to put himself in unnecessary danger. His Gastly floated around his head as he walked.

He reached the fountain in the center of the park and stopped. He sensed something… off, and he could tell Kneph the Gastly did as well. He subconsciously reached into his pocket and fingered the Dusk Ball he had found on his walk, but stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing. No, he was done hunting for Legendaries! This tedious work did not require him. He followed his and only his own agenda.

A tall, shadowy figure caught his eye. He watched the vaguely familiar shape dash across the edge of the fountain area and behind a tree. When it didn't reappear, Bakura went to check it out, moving cautiously in case the person was malicious and still there. But when he got to the tree, the person he had seen was gone.

Instead, the back of the tree was a gaping hole that showed a dark sky and floating chunks of land. The shadowy figure was nowhere in sight.

Bakura was tempted to just leave it, but something held him back. What if there was a Legendary in there? What if the person he saw had intentions to harm it? He shook his head. It was none of his business. But still… No! His host must be affecting him more than he thought! He growled, torn.

Suddenly, he heard another person somewhere nearby. Cursing, he leaped through the hole. As soon as he entered, gravity shifted, and he was falling onto a flat piece of land that should have been vertical. He landed hard, the wind flying out of him.

He looked up just in time to see the hole shrink and close.

* * *

**I'm gonna end it there. You guys deserve an update! Sorry I haven't updated in forever – In fact, sorry for making you think I had given up on fanfiction! It's my senior year, and it's kinda busy. I also just didn't have much inspiration here, but I think I'm okay for now. :D Plus, it's winter break now!**

**You know the drill! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Lol, hi there. Back. After… so long. I know I'm sorry DDD: But I haven't really updated ANY fanfiction. I don't know what's wrong with me. But some of you have actually specifically asked me to update, so I guess I will try! Once again I'M SORRY I NEVER UPDATED, THANKS FOR NEVER DITCHING THE STORY.**

* * *

_Last time: with Kaiba still missing with all the caught Legendaries, the group decides to split up and try to get the rest of the Legendaries before him. Téa and Malik head to the mountains; Mokuba and Tristan head out to search for Sky Tower; Yugi and Mai head out to search for Groudon with Mai's Kyogre; Joey and Serenity head out to look for rumors of Darkrai; and Bakura ditches the team, only to enter a hole in reality to another, strange place. Don't miss the next installment of… POKÉMON HEARTS!_

* * *

Yami Bakura pushed himself off of the ground, trying to regain his breath. His fall had knocked it all out of him, not to mention that now his ribs ached like hell. He looked above him for the portal he entered through but saw nothing but the expanse of the strange realm he was in.

At first he thought he was in space. Then maybe, the Shadow Realm. With a wry grimace, he thought he might actually be in Hell. But the world before him looked nothing like those places. Where there weren't rust-colored floating islands, kelp-like trees, and impossible waterfalls (or water-rises?), there were dark twisted clouds. Bakura shivered as he thought of what might happen if he fell off. He might fall forever.

He stood and looked around him, searching for the person he had seen earlier. That person had probably entered this same world. But this place was so strange; he wasn't sure he'd be able to traverse it safely or move consistently in one direction without getting turned around. But he was fully trapped now, so he had to do _something_.

At least right now, there seemed to only be one way for him to go. He took a running start and leaped to a piece of land next to where he started. For a terrifying moment he worried that the seeming lack of physics in this place would throw him into the abyss of clouds, but he landed just fine.

Suddenly, he heard a screech. A shadow passed over head at the speed of a jet. Bakura looked in the direction it went, astonished. About two seconds later, a lightning bolt was shot upwards – though where is up, in this place? Bakura shook his head and tried to ignore what he witnessed.

If this place was going to shoot lightning bolts at him too, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

* * *

Joey and Serenity were not having much luck with their mission. When they tried to stop passersby and ask them for rumors of people unable to wake from nightmares, the passersby either ignored them completely or gave them strange looks and never answered. When one threatened to call the police, the two Trainers stopped that strategy altogether.

Then, Serenity had an idea.

"Why don't we check out the hospitals? If there's any Darkrai victims, they would have been put in a hospital, right?"

"Makes sense," Joey agreed.

The first hospital had no such patients with the symptoms Serenity described to the nurses. There was no one in a comatose or asleep state, muttering a strange word ("Darkrai"), or seemingly trapped in a nightmare, unable to wake up. The next two hospitals in the city had similar results. As they came upon the fourth hospital, Serenity was losing hope. Joey tried to remain optimistic for his sister, but he too was losing hope.

They entered the hospital and Serenity approached the nurse at the front desk. They both decided that nurses would be more likely to tell her what they needed to know than Joey. She timidly got the nurse's attention. "Um, excuse me, miss?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone who won't wake up? Kinda like a coma, but really more asleep and not waking up from a nightmare."

The nurse frowned. "Hm, well, as a matter of fact, we do have someone like that. Is he your friend?"

Serenity smiled broadly. "Yes, could you tell me which room he is in?"

"Room 321, third floor, right across from the elevators."

"Thank you very much, ma'am!" Serenity gave the nurse another bright smile, and she and her brother walked speedily to the elevators.

They found the room without a hitch. There was no one inside except for a patient who squirmed in his hospital bed. They entered the room and approached cautiously. Joey looked at his sister, who held the same question in her eyes.

Now what?

* * *

Mokuba and Tristan stood at the bow of the ship as Mirth the Ralts steered them rapidly towards a tall tower rising out of the sea. They could barely see Japan's shoreline when the boat finally slowed and bumped into the small island the tower was on. Tristan immediately leaped off and tied the boat to a nearby boulder. Mirth teleported back to Mokuba and was happily returned to his Pokéball.

Mokuba and Tristan looked up at the enormous tower. It wasn't very fancy, but it stood fifty stories up. They stood in awe for a moment at the sheer enormity before cautiously approaching the entrance. With a glance at each other and a firm nod from both of them, Tristan reached out and slowly pushed the door open.

Malik and Téa stared down the herd of Stantler. Kabuto and Buneary were as eager to fight as the wild pokémon. Suddenly, one of the Stantler charged, rearing up and stomping down hard on Malik's Kabuto. Malik cried out in alarm, but Kabuto seemed relatively unscathed.

"Buneary, counter with Quick Attack!" Before the Stantler could recover from its Stomp it was knocked back by a small rabbit-like creature.

"Nice one," Malik complimented. Téa replied with a smirk. Taking out a Pokéball, she released her Jigglypuff. Malik followed suit and released his Aerodactyl to join the battle.

"Jigglypuff, use Sing!" Téa ordered immediately. Jigglypuff opened its mouth and, well, sang. The Stantlers slowed, wobbling, as their eyes closed. They lowered to the ground, asleep.

"Excellent!" Malik grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Aerodactyl, use Wing Attack! Kabuto, hit 'em with Mud Shot!"

The battles continued similarly, and the Stantlers were easily defeated. A sleeping target is an easy target, after all. With the fainted pokémon sprawled around the clearing, the two Trainers returned their own pokémon and cautiously stepped around the unconscious bodies. There was no time to dawdle. They had a Legendary to find.

* * *

Yami Yugi and Mai rode on the back of Kyogre, surfing at high speeds all around Japan. However, they could not find any sign of Groudon. The two were at a standstill. Where were they supposed to find an enormous red pokémon that causes long droughts when its mortal enemy and balancer was absent?

Mai coaxed Kyogre to a stop and turned to Yami. "There has _got_ to be another way than just random searching," she said dryly. "_Tell_ me you have some ideas."

"Hmm…" was Yami's only reply for a while. He stared thoughtfully at Kyogre's massive blue back for several minutes. Finally, he looked up at Mai. "Mai, you're the one searching for Groudon because Kyogre is the one that opposes it."

"Yeah, what's your point."

"What if… we let Kyogre decide which way to go? Surely Kyogre knows better than us where Groudon would be."

Mai pondered this before slowly nodding. She scooted over her pokémon's back until she was on top of its head. Then she lied on her stomach and reached down to stroke its cheek. "Kyogre, we really need to find Groudon. Do you know where it is? If so, could you take us to it?"

Kyogre rolled its eyes as if to say _Duh. Humans are so stupid sometimes._ Slowly, it started swimming again, banking to the right towards more open sea.

Mai and Yami exchanged glances. Either Kyogre was going to kill them by keeping them out at sea, or their plan was actually working.

* * *

**THERE? Happy? No? yeah… well… I'M SORRY D: I've been working on this all week, seriously. For realz. The next update will be less suspensful and more THEM ACTUALLY DOING STUFF. I'm so sorry x_x (I secretly just don't want to do Sky Pillar :U) I will try to update more frequently over the summer. At least, update this story XD**

**PLUS I MADE A STORY COVER**

**LOOK AT MY STORY COVER**

**SURELY THAT'S WORTH HALF AN UPDATE?**

**/shot**

**Anyway, please review, as always! Hehe, and thank you so so much for reading this story even though I like, never update anymore! **

**Cheers!**


	28. Chapter 28

******I think by now you should have learned to never trust me when I say I promise ** I'll update faster. It just ain't gonna happen. But I swear to you I will see this story to its conclusion, even if it's the last thing I do. This story is my baby. And you all seem to love it.

**Obligatory list of Trainers/Pokémon:**

**Kaiba: Pikachu (male), Minun (male), Ursaring (female), Vulpix (female), Charmeleon (male), Lugia**

**Mokuba: Drifloon (female, Phasma), Plusle (female, Lyset), Riolu (male, Ramses), Ralts (male, Mirth), Tangela (female, Hazel), Jirachi**

**Joey: Houndour (male), Growlithe (male), Mightyena (female), Electrike (male), Delibird (male), Entei**

**Mai: Lapras (Raine), Absol (Midnight), Skitty (Lace), Roselia (Fleur), Rapidash (Epona), Kyogre**

**Serenity: Shellder (Brook), Eevee (Hyacinth), Ivysaur (Lisianthus), Bayleef (Geranium), Mawile (Echo), Swinub (Pigmund)**

**Téa: Happiny, Butterfree, Jigglypuff, Buneary, Spheal, Marshtomp**

**Bakura: Seviper (Venom), Sandslash (Amane), Umbreon (Darkness), Gastly (Kneph), Cubone (Zuka), Celebi**

**Tristan: Magmar, Ambipom, Shroomish, Geodude, Scyther, Cranidos**

**Yugi: Quilava, Sableye, Donphan, Trapinch, Bagon, Arceus**

**Malik: Aerodactyl, Arbok, Golbat, Kabuto, Omanyte, Moltres**

* * *

_Last time: Yami Yugi and Mai seem to be getting somewhere with Kyogre on their search for Groudon. Joey and Serenity have found a Darkrai victim but are unsure of what to do. Mokuba and Tristan are about to enter Sky Tower. Yami Bakura has fallen into a place with strange gravity… and Téa and Malik are searching in the mountains. Will they capture their Legendaries? Find out in this installation of… POKÉMON HEARTS!_

* * *

Joey and Serenity sat uncomfortably next to the patient's bed. It was a young boy, with short curly black hair, his eyes squeezed shut. Joey shot his sister a worried look, who returned the gaze.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

Serenity thought about that question for a moment. "Well, this boy was put into this coma by Darkrai. It's not really a coma but an eternal nightmare-filled sleep. In the Pokémon games, the only way to counter this is getting Cresselia to help."

"Great, but where do we find this Cresselia?"

Serenity shrugged, frowning. "In the game, she's on an island. So I guess we start there?"

Joey stared dumbfounded at her. "Sis, you can't be serious. Japan has _tons_ of islands!"

Serenity chewed her lower lip, looking at her hands in her lap. "I know, I know… But short of baiting Darkrai, which by the way I would have no idea how to do, I can't think of anything else."

"There's gotta be some clue as to where Cresselia is!" Joey insisted. "Some clue from the games, or the Pokédex!" He clenched his fists and ground his teeth. "_CRESSELIA!_" he shouted, as if trying to beckon it.

And beckon her he did – that is, it seemed like he beckoned her, but really she was already on her way and it was just nice timing – for though the two Trainers did not realize it at the time, Cresselia is drawn to victims of Darkrai. She brings good dreams in her wake, and fights to counter Darkrai's evil intentions. A pink shimmer streamed through the hospital window and hovered above the boy's bed. The boy immediately stilled, his face relaxing as he let out a sigh. Then the shimmer curled in an empty space in the room, resolving into a blue swan-like creature with three pink crescents sprouting from its torso. It hovered above the floor, staring at the two stunned Trainers for a moment before dipping its head slightly as if to say "you rang?"

* * *

Mokuba and Tristan were making slow but steady progress in Sky Pillar. The first dozen floors were cleared with only a few battles with ghost Pokémon. Soon after, however, they found the door to the staircase locked. Mokuba noticed a small hole in the wall, and when he climbed through it he found himself on the other side of the door. Quickly he unlocked it and let Tristan through.

The floors got more and more complicated as the two Trainers climbed higher and higher, and the increasing frequency and difficulty of wild Pokémon battles did not help their progress. The small passages Mokuba had to crawl through began to lead to whole other rooms with weak floors and traps that Tristan had to lift using a pulley system from the main room.

Mokuba had lost count several floors ago, but when they stopped to rest he guessed they were on Floor 35.

* * *

Yami Bakura travelled along the upright islands for as long as he could, heading vaguely in the direction the shadow sped. He didn't quite trust the islands that appeared to be sideways or upside down, not even the ones with water falling sideways or up off the sides. This… place he was in had unknown rules, and he had to be careful.

But it got to a point where if he wanted to stay "upright" he'd have to go backwards and retrace all of his steps back to where he started. And that wasn't happening. Instead he sat down at the edge of his island and crossed his arms, thinking. Or, more accurately, moping.

"**Why don't you try jumping?**"

Bakura started. He had forgotten Ryou Bakura was still there. He was so used to having complete control over this body.

"**And risk falling into oblivion? No thanks,**" he replied through the mind link.

"**Don't be such a coward.**"

Yami Bakura nearly started again, he was so surprised at Ryou's bluntness.

"**I'm not a coward; I'm good at staying alive.**"

"**We're never going to get anywhere if we don't try jumping to another island.**"

Yami Bakura didn't reply right away. He loathed to admit that his lighter half could ever know better than him, but Ryou was right. They weren't going to get anywhere.

As if to insult him, Ryou added, "**If you're too scared, I could do it.**"

Yami Bakura growled and said out loud, "No way in hell! I'll do it myself." No way his lighter half could _ever_ be braver than him. No way.

Bakura pushed himself to his feet and, briefly brushing a finger against his Millenium Ring, faced the nearest perpendicular island. With his brow furrowed, he sprinted towards the wall of rock floating a few feet away from his island. He foot came down on the edge and he leaped for the wall. For one terrifying moment he was certain he would crash into the wall and fall forever, but halfway there gravity shifted. He face-planted onto the other island.

"**There, that worked pretty well, didn't it?**"

"**You shut your trap, boy.**"

Grinding his teeth together, Bakura got to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair. A lightning bolt appeared in the distance, shooting into the oblivion, followed by an inhuman shriek. Someone was fighting over there. He was much closer to the lightning now as well. It wouldn't be too long until he caught up.

As he travelled, he got better at landing on other islands. He found a way to twist his body mid-air so that he landed on his feet nearly every time. As he got closer to the fighting, he sped up. He could even hear more of the attacks and some indiscernible shouting.

He jumped onto an island with a particularly large amount of boulders and strange vine-like trees. He heard a human shout out and could tell he was close. He pushed past the trees and crouched behind a boulder at the edge of a clearing. His knee nudged a white Pokéball with a black top and a red protrusion, a Timer Ball he immediately pocketed. Bakura peeked out from behind the rock and sharply gasped through his teeth.

At the edge of the island floated a massive snake-like Pokémon with six black smoky tendrils sprouting from its back like wings and a golden armored face. In front of it, getting to his feet with a Pikachu looking back at him, was the missing Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Malik and Téa left the unconscious Stantler in the clearing behind them and headed back into the dark forest, hoping they wouldn't run into any more herds of Pokémon. The ground began to slope upwards, and soon enough they were hiking up their first mountain. Malik's Kabuto seemed to enjoy being on its Trainer's head, and so there it remained. Téa's Buneary cheerfully hopped alongside the duo, relishing in the mountain air.

The two Trainers were mostly silent as they concentrated in their climbing. When they got above the tree line, they stopped to rest and look out over the mountains.

"What are we even looking for?" Malik asked.

"Not entirely sure," Téa replied. "I want to check out caves first though. Pokémon can easily hide there, so it'd be a good place to start."

Malik nodded and pointed. "I see one that looks sizeable over there, on the mountain next to us."

Téa exhaled loudly. "It's pretty far, we wouldn't be able to get their before nightfall probably."

Malik grinned, holding up two of his Pokéballs. "I've got a shortcut." Téa smiled, understanding, and returned Buneary to its ball, Malik doing the same to Kabuto. Then, he released Moltres and Aerodactyl. He hopped onto Moltres's back, and Téa unsteadily clambered onto Aerodactyl's. Keeping low to the tree line, the two Trainers flew over to the cave's entrance.

* * *

As Kyogre took Yami Yugi and Mai further out to sea, the air seemed to get drier and the sun hotter. They were both soon spread-eagled on Kyogre's back despite the strong wind. Indeed, the wind seemed to make everything hotter.

"We _must_ be close to Groudon by now," Mai complained. Yami nodded aimlessly, trying to think if any of his Pokémon could help him keep cool and wondering if it was worth it to try and dip a hand into the water and risk falling off.

Yet, a few minutes after Mai spoke up, Kyogre began to slow. The Trainers sat up in anticipation and looked out over the Sea Basin Pokémon's head. Several paces in front of them was a relatively small island completely covered in sand. And on it, lumbering back and forth, was a giant red Pokémon reminiscent of a type of dinosaur.

"Groudon," whispered Yami.

Mai leaned down to stroke Kyogre's cheek. "Kyogre honey, do you think you could knock Groudon out for us? With a Hydro Pump or something, maybe?"

Kyogre rolled its eyes and grumbled as if in laughter. Mai took that as a no. She looked back at Yami and told him, "Looks like we're on our own in this fight."

Yami shrugged. "I expected as much. The Legendaries don't seem to like fighting for us unless we're in danger." He hopped off Kyogre into the shallow water near shore and held up a hand for Mai. She took it and slid off her Pokémon's back. "We can do this though, if we team up." Mai grinned and nodded in agreement.

"And I've got just the Pokémon for this," she said, pulling out two Pokéballs just as Groudon noticed the two humans and roared. "Go, Raine and Fleur!"

Yami smirked as Lapras and Roselia were summoned. He didn't have any Pokémon that would have a type advantage against Groudon, but he wasn't about to let Mai fight alone. "Bagon and Sableye, I choose you! Go, use Heabutt and Fake Out!"

"You too, Raine and Fleur! Water Pulse and Leech Seed!"

Sableye disappeared and reappeared near Groudon's head, slapping it around the ears. As it cringed, Bagon rammed its head into the giant Pokémon's shin, a move followed closely by a sphere of water hitting it square in the stomach. Roselia shot vines that wrapped around Groudon's torso and began to pulse a faint green.

By this time Groudon had recovered from Sableye's Fake Out. With a roar it swung at the ghost by its head. Its Slash went straight through Sableye, but it scared the ghost back to the ground. It stomped on the ground and broke the vines binding it. The ground shook and split, catching Roselia and Bagon with an Earthquake. Both Trainers cried out for their Pokémon. Bagon in particular seemed to have been hit particularly bad. And it didn't help when Groudon opened its mouth and blew a Fire Blast in Bagon's face.

"Bagon!" Yami shouted, running towards his wounded Pokémon. Groudon angrily swung at the trainer, but Yami slid under its Slash and grabbed Bagon before dashing out of the danger zone again. Mai dutifully distracted Groudon again with Magical Leaf and another Water Pulse.

Yami held Bagon and apologized to it. "I should have made you fight such a strong Pokémon without training you more," he muttered. "Here, I'll return you to your Pokéball so that you can rest." Yami pulled out the red and white ball, but Bagon batted it away and struggled out of its Trainer's arms. Yami stared. "You… still want to fight?"

Bagon nodded fiercely and started to glow. Mai gasped when she noticed. Bagon grew rounder and taller, and when the glow faded, his Pokémon looked like a round white Ball with a black face and legs. Yami's Pokédex revealed that his Bagon had evolved into Shelgon. He smiled then, and told it, "Okay, give this big guy your best attack. Go, Dragonbreath!"

Shelgon turned and leapt back into the fray. It breathed a mighty purple gust that hit Groudon in the face. Groudon seemed mostly unaffected by the attack but struggled to move as quickly. It was Paralyzed.

Yet Groudon could still move somewhat. Taking aim at Roselia, it shot another Fire Blast. Sabeleye quickly moved in front of the grass Pokémon and used Detect to block the super effective fire. Lapras sent a third Water Pulse at Groudon's head, hitting it so hard that Groudon stumbled. It had trouble staying on its feet, and accidentally hit itself with its own Slash. The Water Pulse had Confused it. Roselia took this chance to capture it once again in Leech Seed.

"This is going great," Yami said, "but how are we gonna catch it?"

Mai smirked and held up a Timer Ball. "I found this while you were distracted by your Pokémon evolving. Taking aim at the enormous Continent Pokémon, she chucked the ball as hard as she could. Groudon disappeared into red light and was absorbed into the ball. It fell to the sand with a dull thud.

It shook once. Twice. Groudon did not want to be in there. Thrice. And finally, after the tensest moment either Trainer had felt in a long while, the ball stilled. Both human and Pokémon present cheered.

Groudon had been caught.

* * *

**This felt a lot longer when I was writing it, ha ha. Sorry Mokuba's and Tristan's, and Malik's and Téa's sections were so short :/ But they'll be longer next time.**

**Seriously guys, I truly am sorry I don't update more often. I adore each and every one of you who have stuck with this story, as well as any new guys. I love getting your reviews and alerts. Thanks a lot guys. :)**

**Cheers!**


End file.
